MISS SONSERINA
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/09UP!-transHarry/Drarry-Pós ODF livro5 - Harry virou uma garota? Maldita transformação idiota! Maldito disfarçe chato! Maldita sonserina complicada! Maldito Malfoy gostoso... ops.
1. Introdução

**MISS SONSERINA**

Harry Potter e CIA. não me pertencem... pertencem a tia Rowling.

A propósito, apesar do nome a fic não tem nada com o filme "Miss Simpatia". (Além da comédia implícita.)

_Draco Malfoy já estava desistindo de procurar companhia, ou pelo menos companhia que se enquadrasse em seus desejos... até que uma nova aluna vem transferida... Quem é essa Garota? O pior... nós sabemos quem ele é! Slash com meu casal preferido._

_O que houve com o FF? Não entra droga de travessão nehum! eu me recuso a por diálogo entre aspas! MELECA! (vou ter que colocar...)

* * *

_

**Miss Sonserina.**

**Introdução**

Não queria ver ninguém... por isso ficou excepcionalmente quieto na reunião de monitores na cabine do expresso, e se não fosse a cara grave do cabeça de fogo Weasley e Carneiro na cabeça Granger, aquilo teria sido um desperdício total. A cara de preocupação deles chegou a ser divertida ao saírem da reunião... mas não falaram com ninguém... confabulavam sérios olhando as cabines.

"Agora o casal se dedica ao voyerismo... que feio." disse apenas por hábito.

"Estamos sensíveis a perturbação da privacidade?" perguntou o Weasley.

"Oh Deus... o Weasley me compreendeu!" disse e olhou ambos, Granger apertando a mão do outro."Oh...vocês estão juntos... está adestrando o pobretão?" falou para Hermione." Por tudo que é sagrado a decadência não acaba..."

"Ora, vá para sua cabine e não perturbe Malfoy!" disse ela já carregando o outro que evidentemente havia puxado a varinha em espera a palavra mágica.

E que ficasse esperando que "Sangue-ruim" não sairia de sua boca em público tão cedo... questão de segurança já que seu pai tinha feito o favor de ser pego. Se dirigiu a sua cabine sim... não por ordem da outra só que... Não queria ver ninguém... e se danasse o trabalho de monitor.

Era isso... o sonho acabara... a vida se entremeava e sua mãe desfiara horas de sermão sobre ser o "homem digno da casa" que salvasse os Malfoy da vergonha... acima de tudo, não se ligar diretamente a nada.

O inverso do que pensara, lembrando da pressão sufocante do pai e da tia fugitiva, para que entrasse no serviço o mais rápido possível.

Agora ficara em suspenso. Vida irônica. Estava se preparando para uma coisa que o levaria a um ponto, agora estaria olhando todos de cima, sendo temido, odiado e perseguido em parte, e não... não tendo que bancar o menino comportado, não era, apesar de não ser nada disso ou daquilo.

Devia parar de pensar em coisas que não davam em nada.

Olhou-a entrar e bater a porta, nessa ordem, suspirou a olhando.

Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha e o encarou... em seguida sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu.

"Sabe da última?"

"Que os alunos que sobraram de Durmstrang e Beuxbatons estão por aqui? Pansy... todo mundo sabe disso!" disse frio.

"Argh Draco... que mau humor!" ela puxou seu braço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. "A boa nova é que Potter sumiu..."

Agora ela tinha sua atenção... virou-se e a olhou.

"Como assim sumiu?"


	2. senhorita SNAPE?

Os pensamentos estarão assim: '_pensamento_' em itálico. Diálogo entre aspas (meleca!)

* * *

**Miss Sonserina.**

**2-senhorita... SNAPE?**

Entrou nervosa e silenciosamente na cabine, não olhou a garota loura que ali estava, e mau cumprimentou o casal que entrou depois... meteu a cara num livro... conciente de que devia estar parecendo ou CDF, ou malditamente arrogante.

Seu humor piorou depois que o casal ao lado começou arrulhar em francês... a garota loura a frente lhe olhou espiar por cima do livro depois de um beijo levemente sonoro, que fez o casal parar um pouco e corar...

Devia estar com cara de tia solteira de guarda...

Ou pior... com cara de CDF encalhada.

"Vocês... são da Beuxbatons?"

O casal olhou a loura de voz esganiçada.

"Sim, mas na verdade somos ingleses..."

"E você?" ela lhe perguntou.

"Não." respondeu simplesmente.

"Você deve ser de Durmnstrang?"perguntou a outra garota.

"Ah, sim." disse a loura. "E você?"

'_Só o que faltava... ta certo... você treinou um mês e meio... é fácil..._'

"Instituto de Salem..."

"Isso não é..." começou o rapaz.

"Nos EUA... é sim..."

"Estranho."

Não respondeu nada voltando a abrir o livro para encerrar a conversa.

E conseguiu, no mínimo parecendo a mais antipática das criaturas '_vou fazer juz ao sobrenome'_

"Meu nome é Júlia..."-disse a loura.

"Eu sou Charles, essa é Therésse."

'_Diabos estão olhando para mim..._' não ergueu os olhos.

"Raven"

'_Vou acabar fazendo juz ao nome também'_ pensou ardendo num ódio eterno.

'_O CÉU ME ODEIA!_' quase suspirou ao ver que o diálogo permaneceria o resto da viagem.

* * *

Draco andava devagar pelos corredores, confuso, ah, isso explicava o nervosismo do casal monitor da grifinória, olhou Goylle que chegou na sua frente. 

"Não vimos em lugar nenhum..."

"Vimos?" Perguntou maldosamente. "Onde está Crable?"

"Ficou trocando umas figuras de sapo..." o outro ficou olhando o corredor vazio, já que Draco lhe dera as costas e saíra rápido.

'_O que fizera aos deuses para ter colegas tão estúpidos, energúmenos..._' olhou sua cabine e soltou outro suspiro frustrado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Bullstrode?"

"Não que seja do meu agrado Malfoy, mas Pansy disse pra te avisar, que quer falar com você de modo civilizado no castelo, já dei meu recado... estou indo"

"Diga-a para não me irritar mais... e falaremos civilizadamente."- rosnou.

A outra saiu, e Draco voltou a sentar-se olhando pela janela o céu escuro.

Um dia iria perder sua memorável calma e frieza e esbofetearia Parkinson até a morte... maldita hora que decidiram que ela seria sua esposa...

Felizmente sua mãe sempre assumia um ar grave de quem não gostara do arranjo, quando via Pansy matraqueando na plataforma, ainda maquinava em como fazer para se livrar do maldito compromisso arranjado por seu pai...

O problema não era isso... era que o outro lado não só gostara, como amara, aprovara e pretendia adiantar o noivado pra ontem se necessário... felizmente ainda tinha dois anos...

O tempo parecia mais e mais curto... era estranho pensar que sendo quem era, um partido em potencial, não via boas novas nessa parte de sua vida... casar com Parkinson até poderia ser um fim respeitável.

"Ah meus deuses..."- disse alto pra si mesmo.

Estava falando daquilo como se fosse sua sentença de morte novamente.

Já tinha mil vezes mandado a si mesmo esquecer essa parte da vida.

Já havia desistido de encontrar a pessoa certa.

Pessoas certas não existiam.'Não mesmo!'

* * *

O expresso chegou e a multidão de alunos saiu... ou tentava, uma vez que havia uma certa superlotação com os alunos transferidos... 

"Alunos do primeiro ano... Alunos transferidos! Comigo." gritava Hagrid.

"Saia do meu pé..." Draco balbuciou andando rápido, desviando elegantemente da multidão, tentando evitar que Parkinson e Bulstrode conseguissem entrar na mesma carruagem que ele.

Desviou o olhar, vendo o Weasley coçar o pescoço...deviam ser as pulgas... amonitora ao lado o cotucou e ele baixou a mão... casal idiota perfeito...

"Desculpe" disse ao sentir-se bater em alguém.

E parou por um segundo com um '_Pot_' entalado na garganta... mas era ilusão de ótica...

Pensou ter vistos olhos verdes, mas no segundo seguinte só via uma longa cabeleira negra e mais alguns alunos novos se empurrando para chegar ao professor de TdCM cobrindo sua visão.

_'Perfeito... estou alucinando aquele olhar em mim... inferno.' _Meneou a cabeça e seguiu para as carruagens, Crabble e Goyle se esforçando para segui-lo.

* * *

Hogwarts estava diferente esse ano... pensou sentado na mesa olhando McGonagall entrar com os alunos novos e os transferidos... bom, aquele bando de gente grande á espera do chapéu que começava a cantar era um modo de esfregar a realidade na cara dos mais sonsos... alguns já sentiam na pele o retorno do Lorde... 

Draco era um deles... pensou olhando as crianças acabarem de ser escolhidas e começar a escolha dos transferidos...

Olhares nervosos de quem não viu, mas soube que suas escolas haviam sido atacadas... Durmstrang por causa do diretor traidor e fujão, e segundo soube... Beuxbatons porque a diretora apoiava Dumbledore... que parecia entretido com a seleção.

Renvan, Charles era selecionado para a Corvinal...

Draco desviou o olhar para as mesas... Grifinória parecia estranha, sem um certo testa partida... que estaria confabulando com os monitores... agora ambos estavam sérios olhando a seleção.

Desde quando o Weasley dava bola para a seleção?

"Snape... Raven." Minerva disse grave.

Draco não pode se dar ao luxo de aprofundar esse pensamento... sua mente captou o motivo do murmurinho generalizado. Embora por um segundo achou que tivesse ouvido errado e olhou, como toda sonserina, e afinal todo o colégio... a moça que se adiantou, passos firmes, apesar do olhar inseguro.

_'Ei! É ela!'_ Sua cabeça sinalizou...

Sim, foi nela que havia esbarrado... e tinha olhos verdes sim... ah, os cabelos bem negros... Snape tinha filhos? Não... ele era solteiro pelo que sabia... e não podia ser irmã... prima? Sobrinha... provavelmente... e olhando o professor, apesar de muito sério olhando a garota... ele não parecia... empolgado _'Como se ele parecesse empolgado com frequência...!'_

De Snape só os cabelos... e o ar grave... ela sentou-se no banquinho e a resposta demorou só um pequeno tempo...

* * *

Era estranho estar em Hogwarts para uma nova seleção... pensava enquanto os mais novos se sobressaltavam com os fantasmas... todos entraram no salão e olhou da mesa dos professores, muito rápido para evitar cruzar com olhares indesejados, e nas mesas, encontrando olhares de incentivo discreto. Era surreal, pensou se percebendo vítima de um nervosismo atroz... como da primeira vez... 

_'Isso é besteira... nada mudou...'_ pensou se consolando _'Sou a mesma pessoa, vou pro mesmo lugar... pra onde pertenço...'_

Mas isso não evitou de sentir aquele frio na barriga quando escutou McGonagall chamar:

"Snape... Raven."

Adiantou-se e sentou no banquinho e o chapéu chegou a cobrir seus olhos... mas ainda pode ver o olhar generalizado. _'Droga.'_

"Hum... isso é inédito" a voz já conhecida, que sabia ser do chapéu. "Ora...Ora... eu já lhe selecionei... pretende...hum...fazer uma mudança?"

_'Sonserina não... sonserina não...'_ se pegou pensando firmemente pela segunda vez na vida.

"Da última vez... eu acatei essa sua vontade, mas repito... você se dará bem na sonserina... "

Com a conciência de um se dará em vez de um se daria, escutou agora para todo o salão... sentindo seu mundo desmontando.

"**SONSERINA!**"

_'Hug... seu chapéu sem vergonha... safado... filho de...'_

Retirou o chapéu devagar e entregou a McGonagall que enrugou de leve a testa, talvez tão confusa quanto... lançou um leve olhar a Dumbledore que lhe sorriu alegremente, _'miserável'_ e então agora com raiva, deu uma olhada na sua antiga mesa.

Rony e Hermione estavam perdidos... mas expressavam de modos diferentes... Gina parecia em choque... e olhou sua nova casa.

_'Por tudo quanto era sagrado! Seu inferno astral nunca acabava?'_

se aproximou da mesa verde e prata sob aplausos frios... então uma voz sonora e arrastada se destacou.

"Sente-se aqui senhorita... Snape."

Draco Malfoy tinha acabado de lhe puxar a cadeira...

Definitivamente... seu inferno Astral nunca acabava.

* * *

Acho que nessa altura já deu para entender as coisas... o terceiro capítulo é um explicativo... 


	3. HArry raVEN

**Harry feminino é extremos... fúria Têpêêmica e tristeza profunda... capítulo de comédia explícita. Ah... é vício... amo o Harry cabeludo.

* * *

**

**Miss Sonserina.**

**_HA_rry ra_VEN_ **

"Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter... ferrado. Defenitivamente ferrado.

Ups... ferrada... eu sou Raven Snape... por enquanto...

Espero."

Não havia frias suficientes na sua vida... não bastava ter pais mortos... padrinho morto... e um bruxo maligno do mal decidido a trucidá-lo... _'trucidá-la'._

Enfiou a testa no espelho do Largo Grimauld n°12... e conseguiu parti-lo.

"Beleza... sete anos de azar... dá pra descontar quinze?"

"Harry... sai daí!" berravam as garotas.

Como tinha se enfiado nessa?

* * *

Culpa dos contrabandos dos gêmeos, Mundongo Fletcher e da paranóia de Moody... culpa de sua primeira festa de aniversário... estava emocionado com seu presente... primeiro presente de sua primeira festa... tinha acabado de chegar de uma estada chata com os Dursleys, convidado a jantar e descobriu uma festa surpresa... que surpresa... e então... as coisas...

Explodiram.

Simples assim. E apagou por uns segundos...

Tudo que soube é que os gêmeos e Fletcher estavam tentando esconder de Moody algo ilegal e acharam uma boa esconder como seu presente... iriam trocar o embrulho na festa... mas não dera tempo... entre uma tentativa desesperada de não deixá-lo abrir o pacote, de trocar o embrulho e um feitiço desajeitado de Moody...

A muamba explodira.

Valeu... pelo menos viu rabos de largatixa nascendo por toda cara de Fred... ou seria Jorge? O outro tinha a cara toda escamosa...

Moody tentava salvar, ou seria esganar Fletcher? E Gina com o cabelo chamuscado juntamente com Mione, que tinha a pele azul e antenas na cabeça, estavam tentando acordar a senhora Weasley... o resto estava ocupado eliminando restos de ingredientes potencialmente perigosos... e socorrendo-os.

Rony levantou com uma barba verde que combinava com seu cabelo...e bom, tinha tentáculos saindo do pescoço como uma lula...

Felizmente ou infelizmente até aquele momento só percebeu que seu cabelos estavam no chão... como se fosse um parente mais peludo de um pelúcio... e estava todo chamuscado... e sentia algo estranho na garganta, talvez fosse daquela fumaça roxa agourenta que pairava na cozinha.

"Você parece uma peruca gigante cara." Disse Rony.

"Não queira saber o que você parece mano." disse Gina.

"Você tem sorte de estar longe do Harry quando aquilo explodiu!" retrucou o rapaz.

"Rony!" exclamou Hermione passando a mão nos cabelos." Argh... que é isso?"

"Uma antena." Harry disse.

Disse e pigarreou, tossiu e disse.

"Uma antena..."

"Eu ouvi... bem?" perguntou Rony.

"Uma antena."

"Credo." exclamou Gina.

"Uma... que merda de voz de taquara é essa?" disse aborrecido empurrando o cabelo para fora da cara.

"Hum... acho que tem algo errado com você Harry... "

"Além dessa cabelada?" perguntou e se controlou para não arrancar os cabelos.

Passando as mãos no peito e... bem.

"Estou com... eu... ah não!" gemeu.

"Harry o que foi?" Perguntou Lupin que se aproximou ao ver a agitação dos quatro.

A maioria estava preocupada com Molly ainda desmaiada.

"Eu... eu..." Harry desceu a mão..." ARGH!"

"Harry você está bem?"perguntou Thonks se aproximando.

"Não! Eu não estou bem..." disse apertando o peito de novo. "Argh..."

"O que houve?" Lupin perguntou já preocupado.

"Tem mais volume em cima que embaixo! Se me entendem!"

"Não..." disseram Thonks e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu tenho peitos!"

"Ah... todo mundo tem certo?" perguntou Gina.

"Ah tenho certeza que isso deve ser passageiro Harry." disse Hermione tentando consolá-lo.

"Eu mereço..." suspirou.

* * *

No outro dia pela manhã, Hermione ainda estava azul mas as antenas haviam retrocedido, Fred parecia espinhento e Jorge... bom, escamoso... Rony estava novamente ruivo... mas os tentáculos permaneciam...

"Harry... sai dessa cama."

"NÃO!- se encolheu."

"Saí daí seu tufo de cabelo!" Riu Jorge.

"Vai se ferrar seu escamoso!"

"Isso ofende! Sabia?" ele riu.

"SAI DAQUI!"

"Harry fica muito feminino você berrar assim com essa vozinha." disse Fred."Saí daí!"

"Parem com isso." Rony gemeu quando os irmãos puxaram o cobertor.

"Vão..."

* * *

Estava de mau humor aquele dia... usou todos os palavrões trouxas e bruxos que conhecia... Hermione disse que Harry estava entrando em guerra com sua...

"Feminilidade é o..." Rony segurava sua boca impedindo os palavrões.

"Harry... você, só deu um pouco de azar..." Disse Gina.

"Azar..." disse baixo.

"O que eu não acredito é que você tenha peitos maiores que o da Catie..."

"Jorge!"

Harry se sentou infeliz no sofá... é tinha dois... não eram enormes como se fossem de uma atriz pornô... mas poxa... eram PEITOS! Além do mais... havia falta de uma parte importante de sua anatomia lá embaixo...

"Saco." suspirou." Já decidiram o que vai ser feito?"

"Um medibruxo vem ver vocês..." disse Lupin da porta o olhando." Acidentes mágicos acontecem... o problema é que não sabemos exatamente tudo que tinha no embrulho..."

Fred e Jorge fingiram não ouvir e desaparataram.

"Porque só eu fiquei assim?" perguntou desenimadamente.

"Como assim?" Rony apontou para os tentáculos "Isso coça sabia?"

"É... isso coça pra caramba..."emendou Hermione coçando as proto-antenas.

"Bom..." Lupin disse os olhando."Você levou a maior parte dos ingredientes... e achamos..."

"Funcionou como uma poção de inversão..." disse a voz grave atrás de Lupin.

Harry queria morrer... Snape... e se ele expressasse seus... sentimentos... estaria rindo... mas se limitou a olhá-los gravemente.

"Não vejo nada de tão anormal..."

"Severo..." Lupin censurou.

"Vamos... o velho Nicodemos está aqui para examiná-los..." disse Snape dando sua típica volta nos calcanhares.

* * *

"Tire a roupa..."

"O QUÊ!"

"Harry... é um medibruxo... faz o que ele pediu..." disse Lupin atrás do biombo.

estavam em um dos quartos, em que o velho medibruxo os atendia, muito parecido com Dumbledore se não fosse cabeleira e com uma barbicha menor e amarelada, pelo menos tinha os mesmo ar alegrinho...

O que não melhorava sua má vontade em se despir... e se despiu com a maior das más vontades...

"Hum..." disse Nicodemos fazendo alguns feitiços.

"Hum o quê?" perguntou desesperadamente.

"Grave Nicodemos?" Perguntou Lupin.

"Me pergunto porque uma garota tão magrinha teria peitos tão grandes..." disse o velho.

"O QUÊ!EU NÃO SOU UMA..."

Deteu-se roxo de vergonha porque Lupin o segurara... para não avançar no velho.

"Harry se acalma!"

"Lupin... me larga..."

"Ah... claro" disse ele saindo rapidinho.

Afinal Harry... estava nua.

"Então Nicodemos? "Perguntou Lupin

"Tenho boas e más notícias"

"As más..." rosnou se vestindo.

"Seu corpo já sofreu todas as alterações...- disse ele se sentando.- Tecnicamente você é uma garota... e creio que está... na TPM."

"Ora seu!"

"Harry!"

"As boas?"

"Isso tem como reverter."

"Ufa..."

"Só que a poção de reverção precisa maturar uns três meses... e se estou certo só poderemos fazê-la daqui uns dois meses quando for a extração de nurifários do oriente... são criaturas de uso controlado... não temos em estoque... vou ter que pedir..."

"Você quer dizer..." Harry estava fazendo as contas.

"Que teremos a poção de reversão na melhor das hipóteses em cinco meses..."

"NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOO!"

* * *

"Veja pelo lado bom Harry... agora você vai saber tudo sobre nós..."Gina sorriu ridicularmente.

"Isso é o lado bom?" Harry estava sentado na cama, sob uma bolsa de água quente enfrentando suas primeiras cólicas..."Ah... como vocês aguentam isso?" Gemeu.

"Cara... dói tanto assim?" Rony perguntou coçando os tentáculos.

"Vai por mim... dói." disse se torcendo todo. "Eu prefiro os Cruciatus..."

"Exagerado..."- Hermione disse quase rindo.

"Crianças... os remédios..." disse Molly entrando.

"Mãe... bate na porta!" Exclamou Gina.

"Estou ocupada querida... Hermione a poção... que bom que você está mais arroxeada... e Rony pare de coçar os tentáculos! isso vai vai irritar mais... e aqui querida...do..."ela sorriu sem graça para a cara de Harry." esse cházinho vai melhorar suas cólicas... as primeiras regras sempre incomodam mais..."

_'Molly, Weasley... sua senhora quase mãe adotiva... estava falando de... regras? Suas regras? Ah... porque não me matam de uma vez?'

* * *

_

_'Me matem agora... por favor'_

"Entendeu?"perguntou Hermione.

"Eu tenho mesmo?"

"Harry... é só uma calcinha..."disse Gina.

"É humilhante..."

"Põe logo a droga da calcinha!" disse Hermione.

"Porque compraram cor de rosa?"

"Mamãe... achou que a primeira tinha que ser cor de rosa... mas que saco... põe logo!"

"Tá certo... tô pondo!"

"Agora põe isso" Hermione jogou por cima do biombo.

"Isso.. É UM SUTIÃ!"

"Se você sabe o nome sabe onde coloca..." Riu Gina.

"Eu não... sei como vestir isso..." gemeu

"Começe passando um braço e outro..."

"Não... põe ao contrário e fecha daí gira pelo..."

"AH... Eu não sei colocar um sutiã..."

"Deixa que eu ajudo..."disseram as duas dando a volta pelo biombo.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SAIAM DAQUI SUAS PERVERTIDAS!"

"Eu não acredito que sejam assim naturalmente!"

"Pare de olhar meus peitos!"

"Ah... mas se olhar a BUNDA..."

"Mione... não olha minha bunda!"

"Como não vou ver isso!"

* * *

"Se acalme... pronto passou..."Disse Molly passando as mãos na suas costas, enquanto Harry soluçava.

"Eu era feio... e sou FEIA!"

Lupin que entrava no quarto ergueu as sobrancelhas...

"hormônios femininos e sindrome de não gosto do meu corpo..." disse Molly muito baixo."Normal na dolescência"

"Porquê eu não consigo parar de chorar, me sentir idiota e ter vontade de esmurrar as paredes?"

"Seu corpo ainda está se adaptando... querida...do..."

"Eu tô bancando o maior idiota." disse com raiva de si mesmo.

* * *

"Você ainda está... brava..vo com a gente?" perguntou Hermione.

"Ah... sabe, a gente não disse que você era feia..." disse Gina.

"Não... só que eu sou bunduda...do... e peituda...do... argh!"

"Bom... não é como se fosse... como silicone..." disse Mione.

"O que é silicone?" perguntou Gina.

"Depois explico... mas Harry... é que se for ver bem... pra alguém tão magrela..."

"EU SOU FEIA!"

"Não... você parece uma dessas modelos..."

"Uma subnutrida que anda esquisito?"

"Isso é um ponto de vista inédito... pra um garoto"

"Não! Digamos... que é muito... natural...e a gente se assustou..."-sorriu Gina.

"Quer dizer... tá perfeito."- disse Rony com a mão na boca.

"Maior gata..."- disse Jorge da porta.

"Vai arranjar namorado fácil, fácil..."- disse Fred.

_'Eu mereço mesmo!'

* * *

_

"Eu... não... preciso... aprender... a andar... NISSO!"

"Nunca se sabe..."

"Eu não vou pôr salto alto!"

E descobriu que era muito fácil virar e torcer o pé naquelas coisas... ainda mais tendo visões de destruição por cortesia de Voldmort.

Gritara muito sabia disso... ficara de cama depois... Hermione e Gina agora lhe pareciam muito próximas... e Rony estava mais distante... E sentia-se todo estranho. Apesar de ser o centro dos risos... fora os tentáculos do amigo... sentia-se mal... Hermione parecia arroxeada como se tivesse fria o tempo todo, mas quem estava frio era ele... apesar de tudo não esquecera o ano anterior...

* * *

"Porquê eu tenho a impressão de que vocês estão brincando de boneca comigo?"

"Só estamos dando um jeito no seu cabelo, naturalmente descabelado..."- disse Hermione.

"Olha quem fala..." retrucou."AI!"

"Você mereceu garota..."

"EU NÃO... GINA TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA... O QUE É ISSO? ARRGH!"

Acabava de tomar conhecimento de que a cera depilatória bruxa também doía...

"Nem doeu..." Gina sorriu.

"Meninas...e me..."

"Não precisa Sr Weasley... entendi..."Disse dando de ombros.

"Ah... Professor Dumbledore quer falar com você."

"Argh... olha meu estado!"

Estava com todo o cabelo, rosto e pernas cheias de cremes...

"Ah querida...do é só... Evanesco... pronto... vista-se."

Harry puxou a camisola mais pra baixo um pouco envergonhado... afinal era de Gina, e miseravelmente curta... pegando as primeiras calças que avistara.

Desceu com Hermione e Gina rindo atrás, com o cabelo comprido caído e banhento por causa dos cremes... parou na porta e vermelhou de vez...

Snape, Lupin, Thonks e Mundongo estavam conversando, e bem Harry vinha se escondendo de todo mundo se trancando no quarto sempre que sabia ter alguém mais no Largo.

"Oi Harry!" Thonks lhe acenou.

"E aí Arry..." Mundongo disse espalhado por uma das cadeiras aprontando o cachimbo.

"Ah, sim... agora percebo." Sorriu Dumbledore. "Não ficou nada mau."

Controlou-se... avançar em Dumbledore... não faria bem algum... FDP...

"Podemos ir ao ponto?" disse Snape. "Não temos muito tempo."

"Ah, sim, claro Severo. Sente-se Harry."

Sentou-se na ponta da mesa, olhando o diretor e mantendo distância de Snape ao seu lado. Dumbledore o olhou.

"Bom Harry... Nicodemos me explicou e Snape confirmou que uma poção que possa resolver seu problema satisfatóriamente só ficará pronta daqui a uns cinco meses"

"Sei..." foi tudo que conseguiu falar.

"Agora, o senhor disse que tinha uma idéia Dumbledore..."Disse Lupin.

"Arry não pode ficar aqui todo esse tempo... pode?" Mundongo disse baforando.

"Sim, sim... me ocorreu que Harry não poderia perder um período tão longo de aulas..."

Suspirou, imaginava bem a reação de todos... desfilando daquele jeito por lá... fora apontado como doido por um ano inteiro... agora ia ser apontado como traveco, por meio ano... maravilha.

"Mas Harry Potter simplesmente não pode aparecer... nesse... aham... estado." disse Snape sarcasticamente.

No entanto Harry agradeceu a pergunta, olhou Dumbledore avidamente.

"Sim... Severo... eu disse que tinha uma idéia... boa apesar de surgida da recente desgraça."

"Que desgraça?" Perguntou baixo.

"Harry recentemente você não sentiu nada?"

Abaixou a cabeça... _'certo... sou um merda em oclumência também...'_

"Sim... mas foi... bem vago."

"Beuxbattons e Drumstrang foram atacadas e praticamente arrasadas..." Snape disse.

"Disseram ter sido feio... bem feio." Comentou Mundongo.

"Bem... Harry irá como... uma garota... entre os alunos que ficarão em Hogwarts... por alguns meses até as escolas deles serem reconstruídas e tornadas mais seguras..."- disse Dumbledore.

"Isso é uma boa idéia."Disse Thonks.

Boa... mas problemática, pensou Harry... não sabia nada dessas escolas além do geral que aprendera no quarto ano... e quem conhecia nelas já tinha se formado.

"Mas... não vão estranhar... um total estranho?"

"Deveras Dumbledore... Os transferidos iram por a farça a perder."

"Pensei nisso Severo... a segurança está na quantidade de transferidos... razoável... mas Harry não será dado como estudante de nenhuma dessas escolas..."

"Não?"Perguntou Lupin."Mas então de onde?"

"Tem que ser... muito longe..." Disse Mundongo olhando o cachimbo.

"Sim..." sorriu Dumbledore. "A senhorita Raven virá dos Estados Unidos... do instituto de Salem... conseguiu o livro Mundongo?"

"A... sim... qui está." ele passou o livro para Dumbledore.

"Harry aqui em tudo que precisa saber sobre o instituto de Salem... leia."

"Ah certo... mas diretor... como... o senhor... me chamou?"

"Claro... a identidade..." Disse Lupin."Porquê Raven Dumbledore?"

"Nenhum motivo especial creio... mas é um nome comum por lá."Sorriu Dumbledore.

"Obviamente Potter terá que se acostumar com essa identidade..."disse Snape.

"Por isso conto com Thonks e Molly para ajudar Harry para... ser mais... convincente."

"Tá bem, né Harry?" Sorriu Thonks."Ops... Raven."

_'Ah... QUE SACO... o Snape tá quase rindo da minha cara!' _

"Precisamos de um modo de manter uma identidade... coerente... e que faça Harry ficar seguro." Disse Lupin.

"Ah, sim... já pensei nisso... por isso Senhorita Raven... terá um bom sobrenome... Raven, Snape."

Se levantou... se levantaram... ao mesmo tempo.

"Dumbledore! Isso é..."

"Não pode fazer isso!"

"Acalmem-se... Severo... Harry..."

Sentaram-se e decidos a não se olharem...

"Ah... Dumbledore... qual o motivo dessa... decisão?" perguntou Lupin incerto entre preocupação e divertimento.

Thonks e Mundongo riram mesmo.

"Augustus Snape..." Severo ruminou.

"Sim... seu irmão mais velho... ele foi para os Estados Unidos não?"

"É ele fugiu pra lá." Snape disse entre os dentes."Bem... jovem."

"Sim Severo... pensei em colocar Harry como sua sobrinha."

Snape obviamente não estava satisfeito.

"Isso dará a Harry a facilidade de procurá-lo se necessário, afinal além de nós e Minerva... ninguém mais saberá de nada."

"E quanto a Potter." Disse Severo um pouco mais calmo." Qual será a versão sobre sua ausência?"

_'Que não seja nada idiota... por favor... por favor...'_

"Pensaremos nisso..." disse Dumbledore calmamente.

* * *

"E aí cara? Porque... essa cara de enterro?"

Enfiou-se no sofá... gritou de raiva contra uma almofada.

"Credo Harry... o que foi?" Mione perguntou preocupada.

"Três coisas..."disse se sentando."Vou voltar como uma garota transferida..."

"Tem sentido." disse Gina.

"De Salem." Mostrou o livro.

"Ei! me deixa ler..."Hermione disse estendendo a mão.

"E a terceira coisa?" Perguntou Rony.

"Bom... vou... me... chamar..." enrolou desviando o olhar, e meio que se escondendo atrás do livrão frustrando Hermione que já estava de joelhos parecendo um cachorrinho pidão. "Eu vou... me chamar..."

"Se chamar como? É um nome tão feio assim?" perguntou Gina.

"Raven..."

"Melhor que o meu."disse Hermione se aproximando mais do livro.

"Raven Snape." disse mordendo os lábios.

Silêncio...

"QUÁ QUÁ QUÁ..." Rony começou a gargalhar.

TABOF!

E levou o livrão no meio das idéias.

"Isso doeu!"

"Não ria!"

"Você quase estragou o livro!"

"Isso é sério?" Disse Gina.

"Isso realmente doeu Harry!"

"Olha... amassou a ponta!"

"Isso não é engraçado... bem feito!"

"Isso não é sério Harry... é?"

* * *

"Quando vamos ver Harry de saia?"

"Pelo bem da parte que presa em sua anatomia não repita isso..."

"Bom, se você vai pra escola... vai ter que colocar uma sainha..."

"Eu avisei!"

"precisava jogar o açucareiro?"

"No momento eu não posso usar minha varinha..."

"Até porque ela sumiu né Harry?"

"Repete isso!"

"Ele me lembra a Lílian de bom humor..." riu Lupin ao ver Harry catar uma faca e ir atrás do ex-camoso.(Jorge.)

* * *

E depois de tanto treino... e tanto ler o maldito livro... toda sua confiança se esvaiu ao ver no meio do Salão Principal quem lhe havia puxado a cadeira.

"Sente-se aqui... senhorita... Snape."

E o maldito ainda lhe sorria com a cara mais deslavada.

"Obrigada." disse num meio sorriso.

"Draco Malfoy... sou o monitor da casa."

"Ah..." _'o que eu falo... falo? hein? HELP!' _

_'Um aviso Potter... resumido.' _Foi o que Snape lhe rosnou quando lhe trouxe uma árvore genealógica para estudar._'Não se atreva a me chamar... de... aham... TIO.'_

_'Com certeza.' _grunhira.

_'Um Snape não faz besteira... não implora... e não sai fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe passa pela cabeça... entendeu... pelo menos não estrague meu NOME. Mantenha uma postura.'_

_'Aja... como Snape. UGH!'_

"Que interessante." disse friamente.


	4. A Dama de Gelo

**A partir de agora, exceto em raras exceções, tratarei a personagem de Raven, o tempo todo, subentendam que Raven é Harry!**

**Miss Sonserina.**

_**A dama de Gelo.**_

Quando Draco se levantou toda sua conhecida 'Corte' veio atrás... na verdade era um hábito, não que reclamasse, que pensassem por toda Hogwarts que todos os sonserinos o seguiam cegamente... era um bom modo de impor respeito.

Se soubessem...

Na verdade era um subterfúgio sonserino... todos os outros estavam usando a figura de maior destaque para se ocultar... afinal era muito mais fácil agir nas sombras.

E Draco evidentemente era alguém de destaque... de uma das mais estimadas famílias de puros-sangue, monitor, apanhador... mesmo quando, rosnou para si mesmo, perdia do Grifinório de testa partida, mesmo agora, com um pai preso.

Ainda se destacava na multidão.

Até mesmo físicamente era fácil se destacar... sorriu para duas beuxbattons agora também sonserinas... as duas falaram algo e trocaram risinhos.

_'Mais sonsas serinas...'_ Pensou friamente._'Porque elas todas precisam ser... tão...'_

E escutou um gemido de desaprovação, olhou apenas com o canto dos olhos achando que seria Pansy em seu ciúme doentio, mas não, ela estava chateada mais á frente com os calouros.

Era a jovem Snape... olhando as duas francesinhas com um olhar de desaprovação.

Encantadora... exatamente pelo olhar aguçado e braços cruzados. E Draco achou de longe a coisa mais divertida que poderia ver.

Além de muito atraente... magrinha... mas... atraente.

Pansy berrou algo sobre a senha... sua deixa... Adorava essa parte, sua prerrogativa de escolhê-la.. dirigiu-se até a parede.

"Garra de Dragão." disse e viu a parede se abrir.

Entraram na sala comunal, os mais velhos á vontade foram para os quartos, ou para seus cantos preferidos da sala.

Deixando obviamente aquele conjunto de poltronas distantes da lareira, suas poltronas.

"Os calouros... e Transferidos..." disse Pansy." Essa é sala comunal da sonserina."

"Definitivamente irão se divertir muito aqui." disse só para irritar a companheira.

"Como viram é preciso de uma senha, não a digam para ninguém fora da casa!"

Draco percebeu que com exceção da senhorita Snape todos tinham olhares deslumbrados para a bela sala comunal.

_'Uma caverna... sem janelas... claustrofóbica!' _Harry pensou olhando a sala comunal brevemente, exatamente como se lembrava, na verdade menor... claro a tinha visto no segundo ano... um aposento comprido, subterrâneo com pedras rústicas, e as correntes obviamente pendendo com suas luzes esverdeadas.

"Gostou do lugar... Senhorita Snape?"

_'Brrrr'_ Harry virou-se dando de cara com os olhos azuis de Malfoy ao seu lado.

"Distinto."

"Oh sim..."Draco sorriu. "Distinção é uma das características dos sonserinos."

"Draco!" Pansy o chamou e Harry pensou, não, freou qualquer impulso de gratidão... se mereciam aqueles dois.

"Ah sim, nosso diretor." Draco acenou com o braço.

"Podem se sentar..." Snape disse.

Harry não pode descrever a surpresa de ver Snape olhando com o que podia transparecer... orgulho? para o grupo novo.

"Bem vindos a casa da sonserina..."

* * *

Depois daquela reunião rápida, Harry teve que dar o braço a torcer... nesse ponto a sonserina era muito mais organizada que a Grifinória. Minerva McGonagall nunca tinha ido á Grifinória... tudo que aprendera fora com Percy e os gêmeos e muita persistência... Draco e Pansy respondiam ainda algumas perguntas dos mais jovens... se aproximou de Snape. 

"Você ainda está com uma cara sonsamente surpresa." Snape disse entre os dentes de modo cínico.

"Admito estou." _'de onde veio esse surto idiota de sinceridade?'_

Snape arqueara a sobrancelha e metera a mão na veste, retirando dois frascos... e no mesmo momento desviara o olhar um milímetro.

_'Viva as aulas de oclumência'_, já aprendera os trejeitos do outro e que havia percebido o movimento que agora percebia claramente, Draco estava próximo, observando provavelmente.

"Draco... Pansy." Snape disse calmamente.

"Sim professor?" perguntou Pansy.

"Vocês devem ter percebido por motivos óbvios que Raven é minha... sobrinha."

"Ah..." Pansy deixou escapar.

"Ela está aqui para tratar a saúde... nada grave felizmente... no entanto quero que não a deixem ser incomodada... exatamente por isso pedi que as coisas dela fossem para seu quarto particular de monitora Pancy."

A cara de surpresa da outra murchou...

"Não se preocupe professor... cuidaremos dela."Draco disse confiante.

"Assim espero... cuidado."Snape disse em seu habitual tom pouco amistoso.

Os dois concordaram com as cabeças, _'Alguém poderia fazer o Malfoy parar de sorrir como o Lockhart?'_

"Esses são seus remédios Raven... esse antes de dormir." estendeu o delicado frasco vermelho. "e esse ao amanhecer... SE... sentir alguma indisposição. Entendeu?"- passou-lhe o frasco azul pesado.

_'Tire com minha cara... você vai ver... desgraçado! DORMIR COM PARKINSON! NINGUÉM MERECE!'_

"Entendi TIO."

Snape se forçou a manter-se cordial... e completou.

"Creio que é hora para se recolherem, Pansy poderia conduzir Raven ao quarto... ela precisa DESCANSAR."

"Vamos Raven." Pansy disse num tom claramente artificial.

Deu uma olhada no quarto comum das garotas, porque antes de se retirarem ao quarto de Pansy, essa queria falar com Bullstrode.

Era um quarto que lhe lembrava muito aqueles filmes de terror antigos onde se esperava que um daqueles nichos de pedra com tapeçarias fosse uma passagem secreta e um ser maligno aparecesse e matasse alguém... com muito sangue espirrando.

_'Por tudo que é sagrado... ninguém merece...'_ Pensou ao se deparar com uma Bullstrode de camisola amarelinha e lenço no cabelo._'Ali estava o ser maligno... em pessoa.'_

"Pan!" Disse a outra."Entra logo sua lerda!"

"Mila... isso é jeito?" Disse Pansy rindo falsamente entrando."Venha Ren..."

_'Ren? Já não é ruim o suficiente ser Raven? REN?'_

Acenou sonsamente para uma das Beuxbattons... maravilha, eram do mesmo ano, seria tão interessante...

"Vem cá... você é parente do Snape?" perguntou uma das sonserinas.

"Sobrinha." disse Pansy solenemente.

"OOHHH" foi o comentário geral.

Pelo que entendera isso lhe dava status... tá que seja né?

"Estávamos falando sobre o nosso código para a Lina... Pansy."

Sua... atenção foi roubada... por aham... uma certa loira desfilando em trajes... que trajes... sem nada... além de uma calcinha... hum... isso era fio dental? Já ouvira falar que as francesas eram avançadinhas...

"Bom... eu estava falando... REN!"

"hã?"

"Algo errado?" Perguntou a Bullstrode.

"Nada. Só estou um pouco com sono."

"Então acorda!" disse Pansy "Que isso é importante!

Importante... Sonserina... o que poderia ser?

Estava morrendo de tédio... na segunda frase de Parkinson.

Em suma... aparência... prata in... ouro of... saia longa agora, olha a RAVEN! FAZ o favor! Um... não me usa a camisa assim burra! Parece um moleque... salto alto querida... que linda essa pele! Acima de tudo.

Nada de confraternização! Corvinais são tediosas, Lufanas são lesadas e Grifinórias ah... essas são o pior do pior.

"Cuidado com a tal de Lilá... é fofoqueira."

_'Não mais que você Bullstrode...'_ Pensou.

E um toque muito sutil de Pansy sobre garotos... ah os garotos.

Eles eram importantes... muito...Raven despertou, isso seria engraçado.

"Existem cinco tipos, as cinco estrelas... mas amanhã a gente fala deles."

_'Corta barato!' _pensou sendo puxado por Parkinson.

"Aula cedo e não quero olheiras!"disse Pansy a puxando pela mão como se fossem amigas de infância.

FALSA!

* * *

O quarto da monitora não fugia a regra... 

"Ampliaram aqui... que bom."

Era grande... tinha duas camas com cortinas verdes aveludadas e pomposas, toda a decoração era verde e prata... a cama era de madeira escura e encerada, havia uma lareira de um lado e uma porta do outro.

"Eu fico perto do banheiro."Disse Pansy olhando seu malão.

Tudo dentro dele era novo, livros, roupas... suas coisas estavam com Rony e Mione... sentiria falta da Firebolt e de Edwiges... deixara o mapa de Hogwarts com Rony e capa com Mione.

Sentiria também falta do album de fotografias.

"E se eu passar mal de noite?" disse olhando a outra de pé no meio do quarto.

"Você costuma passar mal?"

"Ás vezes..."disse abrindo o malão...olhando as roupas novas... separando um camisolão e roupão.

Perto da lareira haviam duas poltronas e uma escrivaninha, perto do banheiro duas cômodas e um enorme espelho... no qual Pansy se olhava.

"Certo... fica perto do banheiro... mas essa é minha cômoda."

"Certo." disse e olhou a outra.

_'Enfartei!'_

Pansy tinha tirado a veste e a camisa... e agora tirava os sapatos... tá tinha que admitir que não era o monstro do pântano (que era a Bullstrode), mas Pansy não era atraente. Era meio esquisita... muito ombro para uma garota... braços grossos.

Enquanto a outra, que havia se jogado numa poltrona e estendido os pés curtos para o fogo da lareira...e o ignorava resolveu trocar de roupa, rápida e discretamente.

"Raven... que doença você tem?"

Molly havia dito que eram comuns doenças estranhas entre puros-sangue, alguns diziam que era por causa dos casamentos entre parentes... o fato é que tinha muita gente rica com mania de doença isso sim e só haviam inventado isso caso Voldmort resolvesse encher as paciências de novo...

"Coração fraco." Disse simplesmente.

"AAAHHH"E por um segundo Pansy pareceu muito com a Murta.

"Eu estou mesmo cansada..." disse tirando os pequenos óculos de lentes leves "vou dormir..."

"Certo... boa noite Ren."

"Ah... Boa noite... ... Pan."

* * *

O corpo fez um arco e foi caindo... 

"Não."

Até passar pelo véu...

"Não..."

"Ren... Ren... REEENN!"

Sentou-se de súbido... ofegante e botou a mão no peito.

"Quer que chame seu tio?"

Demorou um pouco para se situar... levantou e foi até o espelho... olhou a outra... entrou no banheiro e jogou água fria no rosto, verificando que o feitiço feito por Tonks para sua cicatriz ainda não acabara... saiu.

Pansy lhe olhou longamente.

"Está melhor?"

_'Espero que melhor que sua cara.' _Pensou puxando o roupão, já que Pansy lhe olhava de cima abaixo.

"Estou sim... obrigada."

"Estava tendo um pesadelo."

"É... foi só um pesadelo... tenho desde pequena."

"Hum... devia ter tomado sua poção não é?" Pansy apontou o frasco vermelho.

"Esqueci... desculpe-me por acordá-la..."

Pansy deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro.

"Eu durmi muito mal mesmo." Disse ela de dentro do banheiro.

"Insônia?" Perguntou temendo que sua distração tivesse revelado muita coisa.

"Raven... tem namorado?"

_'Logo cedo não!'_

"Tenho... tinha... é..." gemeu sem se decidir.

Estava procurando uma meia quando Pansy saiu e sentou-se na cama.

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Você tem ou tinha?"

"Ah, bem..." _'Porra o que quer que eu diga?' _

"Mais ou menos..." Estava pensando em Chang. Pela primeira vez em tempos.

"Eles são assim, todos uns grossos." Resmungou a outra.

Parkinson tinha problemas.

"Ah... você tem?"

"Mais ou menos também... ai... ai... vamos Raven..." Disse Pansy se sentando e espreguiçando... vamos ver nosso horário."

Demorou quase uma hora para a sonserina se vestir... implicar com sua meia, arrumar o cabelo e implicar com o seu.

"Batom?"

"Não obrigada."

"Você tem uma boca grande Raven... devia usar... os garotos gostam."

"Eles que se danem." Respondeu já no auge da impaciência empurrando o óculos com o dedo.

E Pansy sorriu de modo muito sincero para Raven apreciar... parecia ter gostado de seu desleixo.

* * *

_'Meninas andam em bandos risonhos e fúteis na maioria das vezes... na verdade, acho que só a Mione e a Luna andam meio que sozinhas.'_

As francesinhas estranharam o café da manhã, bem como duas Drunmstrenguianas do último ano, Mas Raven estava com fome... então Minerva passou entregando os horários com um olhar muito severo, até para seu lado.

"Argh... Olha isso eu vou ter que fazer Runas junto com os grifinórios de novo!" Ruminou Pansy.

Mione nunca tinha mencionado aquilo...

"Você fazerr adivinhaçon?" perguntou uma das francesas.

"Sério?" A voz arrastada veio clara ás suas costas." As garotas estudam o quê?"

E Draco debruçou-se de modo simpático, mas ostentoso entre seu ombro e da loira ao seu lado, fazendo Pansy resmungar.

"Poções... todos nós amamos poções..."Draco piscou para seu lado. "Runas... as boas e velhas runas, não faz essa matéria Raven?" Não era uma pergunta..."Aritmancia? Deuses nos poupem... temos elfos e duendes para quê? Advinhação... eu faço por diversão... e ás vezes é um centauro dando aula... e feitiços tem um meio duende e Trato de criaturas mágicas... estão vendo aquela coisa imensa lá... um meio gigante? É sim... meio gigante... como pode... é o professor... é meio doido, mas vamos cuidar de vocês."

Raven riu. Lembrava bem da CORAGEM do sonserino. Draco aproximou o rosto.

"O que foi engraçado Raven?"

_'Malfoy!' _teve vontade de socar o outro a dois centímetros de seu rosto... afinal apesar de achar engraçada a pose de Malfoy não esquecera que ele acabara de chamar Hagrid de 'coisa'.

"Esse vai ser um ano pitoresco... imagino."

"Ah, com certeza." Draco voltou a sorrir."Parece que vai ser um bom ano..."

Pansy interrompeu-os, chamando atenção para um tumulto na mesa Grifinória.

Rony tinha acabado de se levantar e saiu pisando duro, com Hermione ao lado segurando a manga da veste dele...

"Isso não tem a mesma graça de antes" Draco disse num tom mais baixo.

"O que foi Draquinho?"Perguntou Pansy maldosamente.

Draco a olhou com uma frieza enorme, Raven chegou a se assustar, certo, um olhar gelado do sonserino... gostaria de perguntar onde estava a graça, assim como queria saber o que houvera para Rony sair assim...

Sentiu uma imensa tristeza em estar longe dos amigos, um vazio enorme... e lá do fundo... um medo estranho, medo era uma coisa estranha.

"Está tremendo Raven..." Draco segurou sua mão.

"Ora me solta Malfoy!"- disse puxando a mão e o olhando.

Draco talvez pela primeira vez na vida, olhou alguém sem saber o que fazer... _'que merda eu fiz?'_

"Não lhe dei permissão para me tocar... seu... atrevido!"

E saiu o mais rápido que pôde, afinal tinha sido... idiota... tá, não era exatamente o paraíso pensar nos amigos com Malfoy insistindo em chamar atenção, que cara mais irritante... mas acima de tudo... tinha que manter uma 'aparência', esperava que... tivesse saído do jeito certo, não era hora para arranjar encrencas com Malfoy...

A garota levantara sem o olhar, pegara a mochila e apertando o horário com a mão saíra rápido, acima de tudo Draco só sentiu que o tempo parara. Isso só havia acontecido uma vez na sua vida e bem...

* * *

**A breve visão de Rony e Hermione... e... aula de adivinhação ao lado de DRACO... não percam ... No Próximo capítulo!**


	5. Desafio

**Todo mundo resolveu soltar a franga? Sibila fazendo o que sabe melhor... **

**Draco e Raven no maior clima sem saberem disso...ou não querendo saber.

* * *

**

**Miss Sonserina.**

_**Desafio.**_

Foi sorte ainda ser cedo e ter pouca gente nos corredores, porque quase deu um berro de susto ao ser 'raptada' pra trás de uma tapeçaria.

Era uma salinha mínima, apenas espaço para um sofá...

"Ótimo! Agora comece a explicar!"Rony rosnou.

Encarou o amigo... e disse de modo sentido massageando o braço que fora apertado com força.

"Eu fiquei preocupado e senti falta de vocês também..."disse esticando o olhar para Hermione.

"Que idéia idiota foi essa de parar na sonserina?" Rony pareceu não perceber seu tom.

"Rony... deixa o Harry respirar..." Hermione disse.

Os dois amigos estavam ali, grifinórios e ostentando as insígnias de monitores... Hermione claramente preocupada e Rony meio enraivecido.

"Pode só me dizer o que tá havendo? E o que eu fiz? De errado?" Perguntou.

Garota sonserina encostada na parede de braços cruzados... sim, agora parecia tão real a diferença.

"Nad..."Começou Hermione.

"Estava conversando com Malfoy! Rindo! Ele tava falando do Hagrid! Ele apontou o Hagrid! O que foi? Como você pode? Hein!"Rony despejou.

Baixou a cabeça contrangido... entendendo que o amigo não conseguira lidar bem com a situação. Hermione suspirou.

"Harry... como isso aconteceu? Porque justo a sonserina?"

"Aquele chapéu imbecil! Disse que dessa vez era melhor eu ficar lá!"Disse com raiva."Chapéu panaca! Imbecil! Com essa idéia fixa de me enfiar na sonserina que droga!"

"Idéia fixa?" Perguntou Hermione.

_'Merda...'_ Pensou olhando-a.

"Ah... bem..." Olhou Rony."Bom ele disse que..."Hum... a ficha de Rony parecia ter caído."Bom, ele disse na primeira vez que eu ia me dar bem... na... sonserina... porra falei."

"Na seleção... no... primeiro ano?" Rony perguntou.

"Eu pedi... pra não ir... pra sonserina."Disse baixo.

"Perfeito!"Rony disse batendo as mãos nos joelhos."Então... tá se sentindo em casa?"

"Maravilha Rony... não é você sendo vigiado pelo Snape, dormindo com a Parkinson e tendo o Malfoy como babá oficial!"Despejou com raiva.

"Dormindo com a Parkinson?"Rony perguntou.

"É... dormindo no mesmo quarto especial de monitora... arranjado pelo Snape... não sei se ele tem medo que eu ataque a Bullstrode... achou engraçado agora não é?"

Rony estava rindo.

"Eles tem quartos especiais para os monitores?"Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

"Tem sim..."

"E qual é a do Malfoy?"Ela perguntou.

"Um puxa saco... do Snape pelo jeito."

"Que óbvio."Disse Rony.

"Como você está?"Perguntou Hermione.

"Normal... por enquanto... mas... vou morrer se Parkinson não me largar... é fácil rir agora né Rony?"

"Tá certo... tá certo... desculpe..."Disse o ruivo."Mas com a Parkinson... ninguém merece."

"Eu sei disso."Falou sério."Não foi você que ficou a madrugada escutando dicas de moda de uma Bullstrode vestindo uma camisola amarelinha e com um lenço na cabeça."

Rony e Hermione se olharam e começaram a rir.

"Que bom que estão felizes com minha desgraça."disse um pouco aliviado.

"E seus horários?"

"Bom a gente se encontra nas aulas de Trato e poções... Herbologia é com a Corvinal... imagino como deve ser adivinhação agora."

"É incrível que vocês dois tenham passado nessa matéria..." Ponderou Hermione.

O sinal ecoou pelo castelo e os dois monitores pularam.

"Que droga estamos atrasados... história!" Disse Hermione.

"Ei cara, não vai se mexer?" Perguntou Rony.

"Eu posso dizer que me perdi." Sorriu enquanto os dois saíram correndo.

* * *

As facilidades de ser novata... além do mais não tinha a menor vontade de ter uma aula com a Trelawney. Foi andando devagar... estava já perto da torre de Sibila quando aquela voz arrastada ecoou.

"Raven! Quase mata a todos de susto!"

Virou-se olhando Draco que vinha pelo corredor. Imponente como uma pavão... _'O que foi agora?'_

"Onde se meteu?" Perguntou o sonserino sério.

"Ah... tem uma escada realmente..." _'pense em Snape... ARGH!' _"obtusa, que não sabe que escadas devem subir... e não ir para os lados... que me confundiu razoavelmente. porquê?"

"Você se perdeu." Draco olhou-a deboxadamente.

"Não... apenas me demorei um pouco para encontrar um caminho alternativo." Disse baixo. e andando firme.

"Vamos... está atrasada." Draco emparelhou com ela.

"Severo ficará encantado." Disse.

E Draco riu. "Com certeza..."

"Onde fica essa sala afinal?" Enrolou.

"No topo da torre..."

E finalmente extravasou sua indignação nas palavras mais rebuscadas que lembrava, _'viva a Mione'_ quando Draco lhe apresentou a escada de cordas para o alçapão.

"Isso é definitivamente ultrajante! Isso é rídiculo..."

"Eu concordo... mas não quero ganhar detenção Raven..."

Sorriu. "Achei que era monitor Malfoy..." E subiu pela escada.

"E sou... e me chame de Draco..." disse olhando _'malditas vestes longas!'_ apenas dois tornozelos delicados.

_'Que... panaquice...'_ Draco pensou indignado consigo mesmo, _'são só dois tornozelos bem... magrelos mesmo... você já viu muito mais! Pombas! Qual a sua de ficar olhando duas varetinhas? Mesmo sendo as varetinhas mais bonitinhas que já tinha visto... IDIOTA! DÃ...'_

"Ah sim... encontrou-se a pequenina perdida..." Sibila falou etéreamente. "Perto, como eu havia sugerido?" A professora perguntou a Draco mas encara Raven com seus olhos ampliados pelos óculos. "Sentem-se aqui... sentem-se os dois."

Raven viu com desgosto a mesinha mínima perto da janela... onde tivera aquele ataque no quarto ano... vendo Draco sentar a sua frente.

"Não se preocupe... é divertido."

Não, não era, quis rosnar para o sonserino... era horrível... aquele cheiro e aquele calor... não demorou muito para sentir-se pesada e sonolenta... enquanto a professora falava de Irianomancia.

Inicialmente falou que os olhos eram fonte de magia e blá, blá, blá blá... e ler o livro... abriu a página já de olhos semi-fechados... que falta fazia o bom humor de Rony... Malfoy parecia ocupado olhando as loiras e suas pernas desviou o olhar pela sala e então houve um leve cotucar e Malfoy trocou os livros.

Havia um desenho de Trelawney com seus olhos enormes, uma seta e escrito- olhos grandesdemência,não pode deixar de sorrir... o desenho era cômico... e um desenho menor, que parecia seu e uma flecha, olhos fechadosSono?

_'Será que Parkinson comentara algo?'_ Riscou o sono e escreveu tédio, e fez um desenho muito ruim, era péssimo nisso, mas até que dava pra entender, e escreveu em cima monitor sem vergonha olhos nas pernas de Lina? E empurrou com um sorriso maldoso.

E Malfoy lhe presenteou com aquele leve rosar já que provavelmente não possuía sangue suficiente para corar como uma pessoa normal.

"Eu não..." Malfoy começou a falar e fechou o cenho. _'E o que cê tem com isso? Snape de saia?_' Pensou... "Porquê?"

"Eu tenho bons olhos..."Disse e virou o rosto com um sorriso mau..."Não... nem precisa olhar... olha lá Draco... ela ergueu a saia de novo..."

E Draco olhou rápido... instintivamente. Soltou um chio irritado.

"Isso foi baixo."

Mordeu a boca pra não rir da cara indignado do outro pego em ato falho...

"Prometo que não conto para Parkinson..."disse ainda contendo o riso.

Se Raven tivesse se dado ao trabalho de olhar... Parkinson estava fuzilando-a com os olhos... segundo Trelawney que estava na mesa dela no momento, era um ótimo exemplo de um olhar mortal.

"Sim, isso mesmo senhorita Parkinson... esse tipo de olhar... traz definitivamente uma energia muito negativa... querida... todo mundo compreendeu... pode desfazer... esse... olhar... querida?"

Pansy olhou Trelawney e se recostou cruzando os braços.

"Muito engraçadinha... Snape." Dizia Draco no mesmo momento."Bom pelo menos a senhorita Lina tem belas pernas..." Disse maldosamente.

E sentiu um chute nas canelas, olhou novamente indignado.

"Viu?" Sorriu." Eu tenho boas pernas... cuidado com elas monitor."

"Eu posso cuidar delas..." Draco disse a encarando.

Raven parou de sorrir. Draco admitia que era uma das poucas garotas que não falava com ele como se fosse um verme ou um deus. Na verdade mesmo as que o tratavam como um verme o olhavam intensamente quando achavam que ele não olhava... sabia disso. Mas Raven... não... era diferente.

Aqueles olhos verdes... porque tinha que ser verde?

_'Ele tá me encarando... não gosto disso' _Foi o que aquela vozinha soprou lá dentro. De resto havia algo de novo, nunca encarara Draco malfoy tão de perto... geralmente já teriam chego a tapas e azarações antes de chegar nessa distância. _'Perto...'_ pensou. O suficiente para ver que eram defnitivamente raios prateados naquela íris de azul safira... _'Não podiam ser totalmente humanos podiam?'_

"Olhos azuis prateados." Disse Trelawney se metendo entre os dois..."Muito diferentes dos olhos azuis escuros, ou azuis profundos... são demonstradores de nobreza... beleza... altivez... um pouco de arrogância... pessoas assim são grandes articuladores... mas tem uma tendência a falar antes e se arrepender depois... ambição... poder... ah... tantos atributos."

Draco piscou... quando a garota de olhos verdes e delicados óculos se tranformara naquela megera?

"Senhor Malfoy tem uma sorte extremada e eu repito isso... olhos azuis são típicos de uma vida venturosa e fortunada."Disse Trelawney com um sorriso.

_'Vaca!'_ Raven pensou indignada... _'Então você sempre prevê boas coisas para Draco Malfoy!'_

Como se tivesse escutado Trelawney se virou e a encarou. instintivamente Raven se endireitou.

"VERDES! Oh! Finalmente um par verdadeiramente verde!"Disse Trelawney maravilhada, o que era mau sinal."Desde o tempos imemoriais o verde está associado a inveja e a cobiça... hum... entre o jade e esmeralda... pedra poderosa mais de muito mau agouro... o verde intenso é associado ao cíume, ao mau e a morte... mas também á magia poderosa. Ah pobre menina... quem tem olhos verdes tende a ter uma vida frágil... e curta."

_'Merda...'_

Draco se moveu indignado... porque a megera estava importunando Raven... mania idiota. Sempre assustando os novatos.

O sinal interrompeu a todos que começaram a juntar seus materiais.

"Quero um apanhado sobre seus olhos, relativo ao 'estudo inicial' descrito na página doze!"Disse Trelawney.

"Vaca!" Resmungou enquanto descia.

"Boa professorra!" Disse a francesa emparelhando com ela. "Falou tudo sobrre olhos castanhos-mél, bate comigo... que achar Pansy?"

"Perfeito... acertou tudo em você não Raven?" Disse a monitora venenosamente, se afastando.

"O que deu nela?" perguntou a outra francesa se aproximando.

Lina deu um sorriso maldoso.

"Orra... Rraven..." e riu. "Rraven... isso non ser intelegent..."

"O que não é inteligent?" Disse irritada.

"Dorrmirr com inimigah..." Lina voltou a rir.

* * *

A aula de história foi boa... Zabine sentou muito próximo e ficou de papo, foi um exercício de inventividade... mentir extensivamente sobre costumes americanos... foi bom, pelo menos sua memória estava ok... Malfoy estava olhando, ou talvez fosse Lina ao seu lado arrulhando como uma pomba entregada para Zabini... Pansy ao lado de Draco o cotucava a cada cinco minutos... Raven sorriu quando ele a olhou de um jeito frio e perguntou grave.

"Posso saber o que você tem hoje contra minhas costelas Pansyfae Pharnia Parkinson?

A outra quase se encolheu como um elfo doméstico.

"Anotei pra você..." Pansy gemeu."Ingrato"

O sinal tocou, só que ouviu Draco dizer sério.

"De que adianta? Não entendo nada disso que você chama de letra!"

Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver... podia ser Parkinson... mas Malfoy ia escutar alguma, e era agora! Aquilo fora nojento! Saiu da fileira bem de frente dele, sentiu-se imitando Molly, mas foi praticamente instintivo, Enfiou as mãos na cintura e rosnou.

"Pede desculpas pra Pansy!"

Pansy que tinha abaixado os olhos magoada os ergueu. Draco a olhou, e disse sério.

"Você... não tá falando sério." E sorriu.

"Estou sim! pede desculpas seu grosso!" Enfiou um dedo no peito de Malfoy.

"Deixa de ser engraçada Snape... eu pedir desculpas?"Ele riu.

"Tem sempre a primeira vez prum bebezão virar homem... pe-de-des-cul-pas!"

"Não seja ridícula!"Draco disse sério com a ofensa.

E teve um encontro de primeiro grau com a dialética... ainda estava estático quando ela abaixou a mão.

"Grosso, estúpido, nojento... tem algo de aproveitável aí MALFOY?"- Disse e passou empurrando-o e indo até Pansy.

"Vamos Pansy... esse imbecil pelo jeito vai demorar para encontrar sua pose."

Pansy ainda olhou Draco de boca aberta, mas seguiu Raven com uma crescente satisfação e alegria... fora defendida... e ele bem...

Draco ainda estava de pé parado, com a mão no rosto quente devido ao tapa que levara, quando a sala enfim ficou vazia... Era o segundo tabefe que levava de uma garota... mas esse... o da Granger nem tinha comparação...

Raven tinha aquela mão pesada... só tinha sentido aquela dor humilhante uma vez...

"Você me defendeu."Pansy disse meio abobada."Ah... Porquê?"

"Porque ele foi um idiota, grosso, estúpido..." disse rosnando... se virou ao entrar num banheiro, puxadas ambas pelas duas francesas e Bullstrode, que assistia tudo com crescente atenção.

"Você não tem amor próprio!" rosnou para Parkinson.

Pansy gemeu e Bullstrode se adiantou.

"Agora você é que tá sendo grosseira Raven!"

_'Estou sendo idiota! Por tudo que é sagrado o que me deu?'_ Pensou olhando Pansy escorregar até um dos sanitários e sentar infeliz... parecendo uma reprodução grotesca da Murta que geme.

"Folga terrminarr... esse banheirro ficou muito sujo de rrepent."Disse a francesa menor olhando o grupo que entrava.

Incrível como inimizades raivosas surgiam de uma hora para outra... Um grupo de meninas grifinórias do quinto ano entraram, entre elas Gina, e o silêncio caiu como se tivessem todos sob um feitiço silenciador, as sonserinas se ordenaram e foram saindo com olhares de nojo para as Grifinórias, sem saber para onde olhar... olhou para baixo.

Gina bateu em seu ombro... e no mesmo segundo sentiu algo empurrado contra sua mão. Segurou o pedaço de pergaminho e saiu... tudo rápido... estava no corredor.

"Raven... Raven... RAVEN!"

"ãh?"

"Ai meus deuses, garrota você estar bem?" Perguntou Lina.

"Estou" respondeu baixo pensativamente.

Ignorando as outras darem de ombros... o que lhe dera? Em menos de vinte e quatro horas... havia fugido do Malfoy, falado com Rony e Hermione de um jeito estranho, conversado com Malfoy como se fossem amigos e o pior de tudo... tinha esbofeteado o imbecil!

"Argh!"enfiou a mão na testa.

"Raven o que foi?" perguntou Pansy lhe olhando.

"Ah... sin... to mui... to..." gaguejou "Não estou me sentindo muito bem... acho que não vou..."

"Vamos direto para o salão... será que não é fome? Você comeu pouco de manhã..."disse Bullstrode.

"Você não devia ter se agitado." Disse Pansy.

"Acho que vou até o dormitório..." disse se afastando... "Vejo vocês na aula depois... é só um pouco de dor de cabeça..."

"Ela serr um pouco engrraçada." Disse Lina a vendo sair.

"Garra de Dragão" disse devagar.

Tinha que se concentrar em sair dessa fria, se acalmar e por os pensamentos em ordem... perdera a fome. Então uma mão a segurou firmemente pelo pulso.

"Ei!" disse encarando quem a segurou.

* * *

Havia zunido da sala de aula para a sala comunal... pela primeira vez na vida estava definitivamente envergonhado. Afundou-se numa cadeira alta, definitivamente sem fome e sentindo o rosto quente. _'maldita RAVEN! Como ousara! Nunca, ninguém... além de Potter e Granger... ah e os gêmos cabeça de fogo... bom nunca ninguém... próximo... ousara lhe levantar a mão! Inferno.'_ Sua cabeça estava funcionando a mil... em alguns minutos tinha sentido-se idiota, feliz, e definitivamente um lixo... por causa de Raven Snape! Além de Pansy... tinha que botar tudo nos eixos, començando em acabar com as esperanças de Pansy... havia limite para aquele ciúme doentio...

Então enquanto ruminava sua recente desgraça com raiva, a figura entrou um tanto quanto avoadamente... o que havia de diferente naquela criatura?

Os cabelos negros, longos e um tanto quanto rebeldes, entre o liso e o cacheado? Os olhos verdes escondidos sob óculos delicados de armação prateada? A boca?

Porque Droga a estava analisando? Levantou-se quando ela ia passando e agarrou o pulso fino.

"Ei!"Ela o encarou.

"Você me deve explicações..." Disse muito sério.

"Não devo nada a você Malfoy!"Ela disse puxando a mão... e andando.

"Ah, deve sim! Começando com aquela escapulida logo cedo..."disse a seguindo.

"Eu me perdi! Me perdi! Admiti, feliz agora?" ela disse e com passos decididos e entrou no quarto fechando a porta.

"Não mesmo!"disse abrindo a porta."Você me deve explicações sobre essa agressão!" disse apontando o próprio rosto.

Só então percebeu, ela o olhava... então olhou em torno... Raven sibilou furiosa.

"Saia do QUARTO!"

"Não mesmo! E pare de me dar ordens!" disse se aproximando. "Ninguém me dá ordens!"

Raven o olhou... a havia pego pelo braço... olhando-a de cima.

_'O que eu faço? O que eu faço?'_

"Imagino o quanto meu tio ficará feliz ao saber que seu monitor preferido me agrediu..."Disse ferinamente.

Draco perdeu um tanto de sua pose ao perceber o tom.

"Não me provoque Raven Snape..." disse soltando-a.

"Não é o caso de provocar Draco Malfoy..." Disse sériamente.

"O que está fazendo aqui? onde estão as outras?" Disse desviando do assunto.

_'Ufa...'_

"Foram almoçar... eu resolvi descançar... e você?"

Draco lhe deu um olhar torpe, que a fez sorrir... _'emendar os cacos não é?'_

"Se arrume... espero você para irmos almoçar."disse sério.

"Como é que é?"

"Prometi ao professor Snape que ia cuidar de você... minha vez de dar ordens... dois minutos Raven." ele disse e fechou a porta.

* * *

Raven apenas girou no mesmo lugar, segurando os cabelos e puxando. _'M E R D A A A A!'_

Conseguia muito bem imaginar a cara de Rony se aparecesse para almoçar do lado do Malfoy! E a de Parkinson! _'Porque tô ligando pra isso?... Talvez porque como Lina sugeriu ela pudesse estrangulá-la dormindo?'_

"Vida desgraçada..."disse pegando a mochila.

Lançando um olhar fugaz para o espelho... foi saindo.

Voltou para olhar de novo... ajeitou o casaco...com um toque de varinha prendeu metade do cabelo... _'Ah... que foi isso?_' meneou a cabeça. _'Essa coisa de espelho tá me pegando!'

* * *

_

Draco andou calmo até a poltrona onde estava seu material e olhou para trás... olhou a própria mão... _'Não vou deixá-la me tirar do sério... não vou... mesmo.' _quando a seguira fora por despeito... simples assim... queria mesmo explicações... mas no quarto... a olhando nos olhos... foi mais que isso, foi como se precisasse dela... então ela o encarara e desafiara...

Sim desafiara, como a muito tempo não era desafiado... ela era um desafio...

Como outra pessoa era também...

Afastou o pensamento vendo-a se aproximar.

O cabelo preso lhe dava um ar mais jovial... se sorrisse... seria muito bom.

"Vamos?"

"Vamos..."Ela disse num meio sorriso.

Mas já valia...

* * *

Ah gentem... fala sério, isso até parece briga de namorado! Eu juro que quando fiz o Draco segurar Raven pelo braço quase deixei rolar beijo... mais ainda é cedo... talvez no próximo. 


	6. Aventura Noturna

**Pontos de vista em primeira pessoa... é legal fazer isso!**

**Ao pessoal que estava esperando... sorry... como sou muito atarefada os atrazos e longos intervalos são inevitáveis. Ah, a história ignora completamente Half-blood-prince, para quem perguntou em e-mail.**

**Ah... pra quem tava torcendo por beijos e abraços... sei lá meu... vai demorar mais um pouco.

* * *

**

**Miss Sonserina.**

_**Aventura Noturna.**_

Consigo tudo que quero... agora ela entra do meu lado... e vamos para a mesa... Parkinson me encara, engraçado, é a primeira vez que ela 'me' encara desse jeito, em vez de olhar torto para a garota com quem entro.

Raven tem um estranho poder... sinto isso.

Bullstrode também olha, e não gosto, me dá arrepios quando ela faz essa expressão inteligente.

Consigo tudo que quero... sou um Malfoy.

Então porque inferno hoje me sinto o maior idiota do universo?

Me sinto como se até o pobretão do Weasley estivesse acima de mim hoje...

Porquê?

Falando no infeliz ele está me olhando com uma cara pior do que a da Parkinson... qual o problema?

Sinto que parte do problema é que apesar de todos os olhares feios á minha pessoa falta um.

Falta nada! Eu rezei a vida inteira para o Potter sumir... e o céu resolveu me atender... devo estar com problemas... algum parafuso soltou depois que Raven me bateu.

Ela me paga!

Seguro-a firmemente para que não deixe uma cadeira de espaço entre nós... não vai fugir mesmo... e não me olhe assim...

"Você vai comer Raven... e não conversar." sibilo.

Afinal... ela é muito magrinha.

* * *

Tento ignorar o fato de que Rony está pedindo á Hermione deixá-lo azarar Draco... ah, Malfoy. Sinto um estranho sentimento de culpa e vergonha ao olhar Parkinson, estou enlouquecendo é fato. Eu devia rir de tudo isso.

Não consigo.

Não gosto de ver gente sofrendo perto de mim... aproveito que... Malfoy... está olhando para Rony e tento ir para o lado de Lina que está com as garotas... sinto alguém segurar minha mão com força.

Engraçado... ele tenta parecer furioso, mas é algo de preocupado que passa pelos olhos azuis... estou mesmo com problemas... Malfoy não tem coerência... até Luna era mais fácil de entender... sento-me porque não quero ter um ataque de raiva e sair correndo de novo... ia começar a ficar ridículo.

Rídiculo é o olhar da sonserina quando Zabine senta do meu lado e de Lina.

quer dizer... sei que é um tabu... geralmente sentam-se as garotas... Parkinson... Malfoy... e os garotos... é a organização mais comum na realeza sonserina.

Hoje eu estou desconfortavelmente no meio.

"Me fale mais sobre as competições de quadribol americano."Disse Zabine.

Draco interrompe.

"Você joga Raven?"

"Não posso..."desconverso.

"Você estava falando da liga estadual..."

'Bendito livro...'

"Como são algumas as escolas de magia... e associações... há muitos times... os campeonatos são bem longos e ocorrem partidas quase semanais." disse um tanto quanto assombrada com o interesse de Zabini.

"Parece bom..."

"Parece maravilhoso."Draco se intromete novamente.

"Na verdade... tem times bem ruins... ás vezes é um tanto entediante... esperar para terminar a partida." Inventou.

E a conversa acabou sendo amena... depois que disse ter vindo para a copa de quadribol, o papo rolou mais calmo... só não gostou quando Lina se intrometeu e perguntou se era apaixonada por Krum também...

"Ele é um ótimo jogador... só isso."

"Sei." riu Lina."Mais uma fã de apanhadores!"

Quando ela entrara na conversa?

"Sou o apanhador da sonserina." disse Draco.

Olhou-o, Draco sorriu brevemente para Lina que deu um sorriso ridículo.

"Você joga Lina?"

Como assim? Diz que é apanhador e antes que possa finalmente dizer algo maldoso por anos de irritação ele se vira para falar com Lina? Como se eu nem existisse?

"Sou artilheira... era..."

"Hum haverão testes em breve... vai tentar?"

'Quadribol...' Algo em si ansiou pela Firebolt e o som de vento... mas a Firebolt seria usada por Rony e Gina até voltar... e não poderia fazer os testes... primeiro porque nunca jogaria pela sonserina... segundo porque acabaria com o disfarce de garota doente...

Não que estivesse se esforçando nele.

* * *

Eu mato! Não sei quem eu mato primeiro... mas mato! Eles entraram juntos... como se fossem amiginhos! Como se fossem os MELHORES amigos! Ou nem quero pensar no quê...

E Hermione diz que isso é bom? COMO pode ser bom!

"Só uma azaração... o Malfoy pode passar uma semana na enfermaria..."Rumino.

"E você uma semana de detenção... é só fingimento!"Hermione retruca.

Olho um tanto quanto desconfiado... agora é Zabini! E estão conversando... os quatro... parecem casais velhos trocando fotos dos filhos... é nojento! É anti-natural!

"Só uma meia-azaração."Gemo.

"Nem um quarto de azaração Ronald Weasley!"ela diz entre os dentes.

Mas ela não me engana. está tão fula quanto eu.

* * *

A reação do Rony me dá nos nervos! Mas a do Harry...

O que o Harry tem na cabeça? Quer dizer... se ele estivesse... com as outras garotas... ele é muito idiota e não percebeu ainda?

É óbvio que não... é o Harry... é CLARO que ele NÃO percebeu.

Está no meio de uma guerra de vaidades... fica difícil saber que estufa mais o peito... Malfoy ou Zabini.

E o pior... aqueles dois sonserinos nem perceberam que a única fêmea no cio ali é aquela loira francesa... que se for se oferecer mais vai ter que deitar numa bandeja e pedir para algum elfo a serví-la.

Harry com certeza não entendeu ainda.

Tenho maus pressentimentos sobre isso.

"Não Rony... nem um milésimo de azaração... vamos... eu quero passar na biblioteca!"

E o tiro dali... Harry que se vire! Depois a gente fala com ele.

* * *

Lina me agarrou pelo braço e com um aceno vão todas para o banheiro... coisa de garota?

Há um silêncio incômodo.

No entanto meia hora depois... Lina e Bullstrode ainda estão discutindo a melhor maneira de amarrar os lenços no pescoço... sinto Pansy suspirar.

"Vamos... indo na frente?" pergunto.

Ela me olha, meio que dá de ombros.

"Vamos indo na frente... vocês encontram a gente."

Estou andando com Pansy Parkinson... o pior... começo a sentir uma leve inquietação... preocupação mesmo...

"Você melhorou Ren?" Pansy pergunta.

"Oh... sim" digo bobamente.

Pansy tenta um sorriso ridículo e começa a falar avidamente mal de um grupo de garotas da Corvinal que acaba de passar.

Divina DCat... maldita Dcat.

Professora nova Ruth McAnngley... parece parente da McGonagall... tem a mesma cara séria... é muito competente, como McGonagall...

Deu 15 pontos á sonserina...

Porque o maldito do MEU escudo é bom...

Meu estuporante é melhor ainda...

MERDA! Acabei de saber que estamos 10 pontos á frente da Grifinória...

Nem quero ir jantar.

Evito as garotas e digo que estou indo ver Pomfrey.(de novo)

Meu dia acabou. Finalmente.

* * *

Finalmente, tirou os sapatos... abriu a camisa e afrouxou o maldito sutiã... como elas conseguiam parecer todas felizes com essas porcarias apertando? Coceira! Havia uma marca nas costas... jogou o maldito na cômoda e colocou a camisa por cima aberta, com alívio suspirou e deitou na cama,(1) só agora Raven se deu o trabalho de ler o que tinha no papel passado por Gina.

_Se cuida seu louco..._

_R e H vão te encontrar você-sabe-onde á noite..._

_Não esquece._

Olhou de novo... se cuidar... tá certo... encontrar... só poderia ser a sala-precisa... tá ok e ia sair como? Sem capa nem mapa? Podia fingir que esqueceu? Pensou picando o pergaminho, não ia deixar rolando por ali.

"Evanesco"

Prova exterminada. Agora, quanto a sair dali e ir até sala-precisa... isso era outra história.

Fechou o cortinado da cama assim que ouviu Parkinson entrar... fingiu dormir... não que ela tivesse tentado qualquer coisa... e iria se arrepender se tentasse... quando os primeiros roncos vieram _'nossa... parece o Duda', _saiu de fininho, enfiando os pés nos sapatos e a camisa no corpo, tentando encontrar a veste, que estava jogada no chão.(2)

A sala comunal estava vazia... devia ser mesmo tarde... será que Rony e Mione ainda estavam esperando? andar pelos corredores também não foi difícil... então virou um corredor... e...

"AAHHH!"

"SSSHHHTTT!"

Algo havia agarrado sua cintura... e puxado para trás de uma tapeçaria.

* * *

_'Ela está branca... morbidamente branca...'_ Draco pensou assustado, se lembrando que não era saudável assustar gente de coração delicado. Mas muito contrariado em pegá-la andando na madrugada.

"O que está fazendo?"Perguntou.

"O que parece Malfoy?"Disse irritada."Estava indo para a enfermaria..."

"A enfermaria fica para o outro lado..."

"Não mesmo... é pra lá" Apontou sem convicção para uma direção sabidamente errada.

Draco sorriu... fazendo-a calar.

"Você se perdeu de novo Raven..."E aproximou o rosto do seu."Estou começando a achar que você tem um péssimo senso de direção..." (3)

"Não tenho não..." murmurou incomodada com a proximidade do outro.

"O que queria na enfermaria Raven?"

"Eu me senti um pouco zonza..."

"Porque não foi ver Severo?"

"Hum... ele é um tantinho rabugento quando incomodado... e na verdade... eu precisava andar..." ´_Engula essa desculpa esfarrapada... por favor...´_

Draco soltou um riso involuntário quanto ao comentário.

"Não é inteligente andar por aí sozinha... ainda precisa ir até a enfermaria?" Ele sorriu.

"Não... claro que não..."Acabou sorrindo.

Draco a segurou pela mão.

"Então te escolto para um lugar seguro minha perdida."

Raven não pode deixar de sentir algo engraçado com a situação _´Draco Malfoy sendo gentil? Hilário!´,_ acabou rindo.

"Que foi?"

"Se você arranjar um cavalo branco fica perfeito..."Riu mais.

"Estava tentando ser educado." Ele disse parecendo incomodado.

"Não sou uma donzela em perigo Malfoy!" Riu.

"Não... é uma perdida teimosa... vamos!"

Draco a puxou pelo pulso(4)... seguiu-o, Rony e Mione teriam que esperar...

Ou não?

"Parem aí!"

Era a voz mandona da Mione... Draco parou cruzando os braços, Raven se lembrou de não sorrir... só ficou ali... parada._'Sentindo-se duplamente idiota.'_

Rony avançou com passos largos, mas Draco disse friamente.

"Controle-se Weasley... eu também sou monitor... tenho todo o direito de estar aqui."

Rony parecia pronto para azarar Draco, reparou no mapa mal enfiado no bolso dele, mas foi Hermione que falou _'salvando o dia... noite... ah...a porcaria de situação toda...'_

"Mas ELA" Mione enfatizou o ela. "Não é... está fora da cama e vamos leva-la até um professor."

"Há HÁ" Draco disse se colocando um passo a frente de Raven que fez uma cara perdida encarando Mione, Já que Rony ainda estava apontando a varinha para Draco.

"Malfoy... você pode fazer o que quiser... mas é uma aluna fora da cama depois do toque." Disse Hermione.

"Sim..." Draco concordou com desdém. "Mas é uma aluna da MINHA casa." Disse e estendendo o braço puxou Raven pelos ombros.

Rony rosnou.

"Seu grande filho de um..."

"Isso é irrelevante Malfoy..." Hermione começou.

"Não há nada que impeça um monitor de levar um estudante até a enfermaria." Draco disse calmamamente.

"Ótimo!" Hermione concluiu irritada olhando Raven que olhava para o chão já que não podia mover-se do abraço forçado que Draco lhe dava... incomodada com a situação toda. "Vamos até a enfermaria com vocês..."

"Como?" Rony perguntando bobamente baixando a varinha e olhando Mione.

"Vamos, você precisa ir até a enfermaria não?' Ela perguntou encarando Raven. " Está um tanto vermelha... com febre?"

_´Isso foi maldoso Hermione!'_ Pensou indignada, mas teve certeza que seu olhar arregalado surpreendeu Hermione quando foi Malfoy que respondeu maliciosamente com o braço descendo até a sua cintura.

"Não se preocupe Granger... ela está comigo, tenho certeza que não precisa de mais nada." Draco disse com um sorriso torpe.(5)

Antes que o empurrasse e falasse um monte para aquele metido, cínico, desgraçado, e Rony o azarasse, o miado alto ecoou e todos olharam para o chão... Norra havia chego sem que percebessem... e antes que se movessem para longe a voz asmática surgiu de uma tapeçaria ao lado.

"O que temos aqui minha querida?"

Os quatro fizeram caretas... era Filch.

Norra passou entre os quatro e se sentou justamente em frente a Raven que ainda estava presa a Draco, então a gata soltou um miado fino e acusatório. _'Gata desgraçada.'_

"Ah sim... fora da cama..."

"Somos monitores Filch." Draco disse friamente.

"Ele tem razão."Hermione concordou.

Rony a olhou e rolou os olhos.

Filch olhou Norra e segurou Raven firmemente pelo ombro.

"Tenho certeza que podemos resolver isso... Senhorita Snape não é?"

Raven só conseguiu esboçar um sorriso idiota.

* * *

"Cinco minutos depois de terminado o horário..." Snape disse venenosamente.

"Extamente." Filch disse.

"Posso cuidar disso... volte aos seus afazeres."

"Claro... venha Norra." Filch saiu com um sorriso maldoso de quem sabe que outra pessoa se danou toda...

Snape olhou os quatro alunos sentados nas primeiras cadeiras de sua sala.

"Granger... Weasley..."

Rony que ainda olhava feio para Draco se endireitou, Snape disse baixo e friamente.

"Explicações... Weasley."

Hermione chegou a abrir a boca, mas desistiu e deu um olhar dolorido para Rony... Raven gostaria de olhar mas ainda torcia a saia com as mãos, não podia olhar, Draco estava ao seu lado, então se fingia, nem precisava, de preocupada.

Franziu a testa quando sentiu a mão fria sobre a sua... encarou o sonserino que apenas murmurou um "calma".(6)

Rony ainda gaguejava debilmente sobre terem ouvido vozes, por isso estarem tão longe do dormitório da grifinória.

"Creio que vinte pontos deve lembrar aos dois até onde vai a autoridade de vocês... ah, vinte, para cada um..."Snape deu um de seus sorrisos venenosos."Obviamente falarei com McGonagall... Acho bom irem para sua sala comunal... agora."

Rony pensou em dizer algo mas pela careta Hermione deve ter pisado no pé dele, ambos se levantaram e saíram sem um olhar.

"Draco"

"Professor"

"Poderia esperar um instante lá fora... preciso ter uma conversa com minha sobrinha."

"Sim senhor."Draco se levantou e saiu como uma brisa.

Seria fraqueza não encarar Snape.Encarou-o.

"Pelo mínimo de decência..." Snape sibilou. "Ajeite essa saia, abotoe essa camisa e feche essa veste!"(7)

Chegou a franzir a testa... Snape ainda tinha um olhar maníaco-homicida, então resolveu obedecer.

"Não sei o que pretende... mas se está planejando perder pontos, ou pior... dar má fama ao meu nome..."

Raven demorou dois segundos para entender o significado de má fama.

"Ora! Eu nunca! Seu! Só estava indo falar com..."

Snape aproximou com aquele esguar de desprezo no canto da boca que só era dedicado a Harry Potter em pessoa.

"Cale-se! Suas conversas com seus colegas monitores devem se restringir a esparças cartas via coruja... e tenham o bom senso de usar corujas da escola. Compreendeu?"

"Sim."

"Embora eu me abstenha de descontar pontos de minha casa por motivos óbvios, não lhe pouparei detenções... amanhã... após as aulas aqui."

"Sim..."

Snape olhou-a erguendo a sobrancelha, Raven suspirou.

"Sim, professor."

"Melhor. Vou pedir que Malfoy cuide..."

"Ah, não!"

Sabia que tinha dito besteira quando Snape voltou ao sorriso maldoso e disse baixo.

"Oh, sim... vou pedir que ele não lhe deixe fazer besteira alguma."

_'Merda...'_

"Agora você irá voltar a sala comunal e irá dormir..."

"Sim... professor..." murmurou se levantando.

"Desamasse essa veste!" Snape grunhiu.

"Sim... titio." Disse com raiva e abriu a porta rápido para evitar que ele retrucasse a _ofensa_.

* * *

Draco se desencostou do batente da porta com o susto e olhou os dois. Snape disse friamente.

"Raven, espere Malfoy aqui. Gostaria de falar com você Draco."

Draco olhou os dois e entrou na sala.

Raven daria alguns galeões para saber o quê o desgraçado iria falar.

"Gostaria de saber o que minha sobrinha fazia vagando pelos corredores a noite." Snape disse ferinamente sentando-se.

Draco ajeitou um amassado inexistente na veste e disse:

"Pansy deveria estar tomando conta dela professor, eu a encontrei no meio do caminho para a enfermaria."

"Enfermaria? Porque ela iria até a enfermaria?"

Draco não traíria uma confissão expontânea de Raven, não sabia porque mas não faria... absteve-se de comentar o quanto ela achava o tio rabujento.

"Ah, sinceramente... não tive tempo de perguntar... professor."

"Imagino que não houve tempo de mais nada... só encontrar dois monitores da grifinória, por acaso no caminho..."

"Foi o que aconteceu... professor."

"Quero que fique de olho em Raven, Draco... ela tem uma leve tendência a se meter em situações complicadas."

"Vou ficar de olho com prazer professor."(8)

"Imagino que sim..." Snape murmurou com leve divertimento."Podem ir os dois... ah, Quero que acompanhe quando ela sair da detenção amanhã e a escolte direto para a sala comunal entendeu?"

Draco deixou a sala com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

"Vamos?" perguntou para a garota assim que fechou a porta.

Draco observou-a grunhir e ir em frente pelo corredor, ainda imaginando o quanto ela deveria estar chateada com a detenção, ser sobrinha de Severo Snape deveria ser tão doce quanto ser filho de Lúcio Malfoy, se colocou ao lado dela e disse a segurando pelo ombro.

"Eu sei..."

Deu dois passos para trás e voltou pela segunda vez no dia, a colocar a mão no rosto e encará-la com um olhar abobalhado.

"Qual o seu problema?" Baixou a mão e ao olhar irritado.

Raven respirava profundamente, se controlando para não matar o filho da mãe sonserino, fechou a mão ardida pelo tapa(9) que dera nele e rosnou:

"Não me toque Malfoy! Não sou como as outras que você vai botanto essas suas mãos... quem disse que você pode me colocar a mão!"

"O quê?" Draco disse supreso.

"Não é um sorriso e meia dúzia de palavrinhas simpáticas que me enganam Malfoy..." disse o sobrenome como sempre dissera."Nunca mais... me agarre de novo! Nunca mais!"

E saiu andando.

"Espere..."

"Sei muito bem andar sozinha obrigado!"

"Acontece que tenho que te levar..."

"Ótimo! Faça o combinado, fique de guarda costas... a dois passos de distância de mim!"

"Espera aí moça! Foi você que estava fora da cama..."

"Ah... e isso te dá o direito de botar a mão em mim..."

"E se der? " disse ferinamente.

"Então prova que você é o calhorda que dizem que você é..." disse em tom conclusivo.

Draco calou-se por um instante. sabia que tinha falado demais... muito raramente fazia uma dessas...

"Droga Raven..."

"É senhorita Snape pra você... Malfoy."(10)

* * *

_'Raven tem dois dons... de me deixar irritado e abobalhado._

_Ela tem um belo par de coxas também...'_

Draco se virou na cama novamente, no fundo de sua mente sua perversa consciência(11), oh, sim ele tinha uma... repetiu como um gravador a voz de Raven: "Então prova que você é o calhorda que dizem que você é..."

"Que grande merda..." murmurou para o travesseiro. "ah... ela me paga..."

"Senhorita Snape, não é? Você não perde por esperar..."(12)

* * *

Raven enviou e recebeu cartas de sua "tia" irlandesa duas vezes na semana, a primeira continha garranchos raivosos que disse serem de um priminho de cinco anos, _´Rony que me perdoe´._

Ambas as cartas apenas pioraram seu estado de nervos... porque Rony inicialmente fez um bando de acusações idiotas... e Hermione lhe fez um monte de recriminações que não precisava.

A segunda só serviu para repetirem o processo. Não precisava de mais puxões de orelha... Minerva McGonagalll lhe dera todos os sermões maternais que não levara na vida e se perguntou se Snape tinha alguma tara com garotas esfregando caldeirões... devia ter limpado todos os caldeirões de Hogwarts além dos pessoais de alguns alunos.

Então o final de semana veio com uma pequena pilha de lições acumuladas que viu com total pânico.

_´É panaca... olhe em volta e veja... não tem Mione nenhuma aqui...´ (13)_

Pegou um canto qualquer da mesa e atrás de uma pilha de livros se pôs a fazer tudo que não tivera tempo... como um esquema específico para transformar texugos em bolsas e de volta para texugos, como transformar um copo em jarra... McGonagall estava pegando pesado.

"Grupo de Estudo!" Disse Lina e sentou-se espalhando seu material a sua frente.

_´Pronto... acabou a paz.´_ Pensou consigo mesmo fingindo um sorriso.

Por tudo que era sagrado... como ia ignorar aquela pena colorida de pavão na sua cara? ´Lembrava a do Lockhart...´ Ou como ia se concentrar com pansy Cantando e mudando a cor do esmalte das unhas com cada toque de varinha.

"Raven... suas unhas estão um lixo."

"Se oitenta e sete caldeirões não fizessem de minha mão um lixo Pan... nada mais faria."

Poderia ser pior, pensou meia hora depois de fechar seu pergaminho com um lacre simples para a aula de feitiços... e sobre Defesa, foi fácil, agora Catherine e Parkinson lhe deviam uma.

"Você é genial Raven! Mesmo!" Disse a moreninha abobalhada.

"Humpf... parece bem óbvio o uso de escudos defensivos sobre áreas previamente enfentiçadas..." Uma voz arrastada veio ás suas costas.

"Ah, Draquinho... tenho certeza que você pensou em escudos invisíveis também..." Ronronou Pansy.

"Isso Draquinho" Imitou Pansy com cinismo. " Porque não fica e nos mostra o quanto é bom? Precisamos de ajuda com..." Puxou dois livros. " Transfiguração e... ah, poções..."

" Ah, sim... com certeza..." Draco aceitou a provocação calmamente, puxando uma cadeira entre Pansy e Raven e dizendo ferinamente, " Tenho certeza que você deve ser muito boa com poções também... que tal?"

_´Eu minha boca GRANDE!´_ Pensou sorrindo amarelo e abrindo o seu pergaminho com anotações feita as pressas já que sua parceira de trabalho, Catherine estava muito ocupada em conversar com Blaise no meio da aula de quinta feira.

"Se me lembro o trabalho era sobre os principais métodos de identificar venenos por meio de seus ingredientes básicos." Disse Draco.

"É claro..." _´Vamos ver que veneno eu uso que cause sufocamento antes da morte...'

* * *

_

**Observações:**

1-Jogar a roupa e deitar sem camisa... resquício claro de personalidade masculina.

2-Roupa no chão... não é personalidade masculina... é vagabundice mesmo!

3-NA trave... impressão minha ou Draco já tá tentando?

4-Draco puxando Raven desse jeito parece namorado ciumento... e mandão.

5-Nesse caso, dizer que Draco foi convencido é elogio... ele foi nojentamente convencido.

6-Já isso foi fofo... embora eu ache que ele tava de olho nas pernas dela...

7-Ih, baixou a Molly Weasley no Snape! Santa patrulha da moral e bons costumes...

8-Ah, aqui todo mundo concorda que Draco se entregou legal!

9-Raven tem que maneirar... tapa de amor não dói e o Draco pode começar a gostar...

10-Isso! bota moral Raven! Assim ele vai rastejar por você, embora eu ache que Raven não tem a menor idéia que isso pode acontecer.

11- Isso é inédito, novo! Draco tem um conciência!

12- Huhu! Esse tom de ameaça não dá idéias pra todo mundo?

13- Que percepção do óbvio... e se fosse o Rony... imaginaram o pânico?

Prometo parar de fazer esses comentários... prometo tentar postar mais rápido.

Acreditem se quiserem! Até o próximo capítulo! Ah, Reviews são bem vindas, mesmo que sejam puxões de orelha!


	7. Dor e Prazer

**_É demorei, eu sei, Mel má muito má (diz a autora batendo na cabeça com um abajur.).Mas compensa, o clima esquenta... E Draco tirando a máscara... ops, I did it again... eu não consegui parar com os comentários.

* * *

_**

**_Miss Sonserina._**

**_Dor e Prazer._**

**_No capítulo anterior._**

**"Se me lembro o trabalho era sobre os principais métodos de identificar venenos por meio de seus ingredientes básicos." Disse Draco.**

**"É claro..." ´Vamos ver que veneno eu uso que cause sufocamento antes da morte...'**

**O**lhou a mão direita e sorriu de leve para Bullstrode que ainda se entretinha em passar um esmalte mágico na sua outra mão... isso em retribuição ao seu grande favor de ter repassado sua redação de DCAT.

Isso era sonserina, e sabe, não era tão ruim... era pacífico a seu modo. Claro, havia muito de intriga, mas não era o ninho de cobras que imaginava... por exemplo, no segundo ano havia achado estranho alguém como Malfoy se apoderar de um bem alheio... e viu isso de novo certa noite, havia um pequeno peso de papéis verde-jade sobre o sofá, onde Draco ia sentar-se acompanhando Crabbe e Goyle, Malfoy o olhou e colocou-o no bolso sem cerimônia alguma.(1)

Chegou a esquecer-se disso decorando alguns padrões de decantação de essências, afinal sua parceira de poções Catherine, era uma vadia de primeira(2)e não queria dar motivos para mais nenhuma detenção com seu amado tio, que até se surpreendeu quando um dos meninos do segundo ano quase virou a sala desesperado pelo objeto, que na verdade era um porta bico-de-pena seja lá o que aquilo fosse. Em resumo, Draco esperou até o outro sentar e olhar desolado para a lareira apagada... só então estendeu o objeto.

O que se seguiu foi o maior sermão sobre responsabilidade, oportunidade para magia negra e chantagem por favores que já tinha visto. Quer dizer, se fizessem aquilo com Neville... talvez ele nunca mais esquecesse nada.(3)

Era bom saber que objetos pessoais podiam ser usados em magia negra... sempre achara que magia vodoo era coisa de filme trouxa...

Era fácil ser inteligente na sonserina, astúcia era a melhor moeda de troca... não era um cuidando da vida do outro, mas... se precisa de algo, procure quem sabe, e faça um favor a essa pessoa depois...e, ah, claro, tente levar uma vantagem... era incrível perceber que apesar de tudo... Crabbe e Goyle pensavam... nunca mais iria substimá-los. Claro que não era coisa pra se temer...

Na verdade passado algum tempo, se via, não em casa, mas comodamente instalada na sonserina...

Agora Bullstrode olhava criticamente para suas unhas.

"Você tem uma mão tão pequenininha..."

Engraçado é que achava que ninguém estava reparando.

"Você não viu os pézinhos dela..." Gritou Lina escandalosamente puxando seu pé, fazendo-a cair numa posição ingrata na cama.

"Raven... quem diria... é vermelha!"(4)

_'As francesas são todas taradas!' _Pensou soltando um grito enquanto puxava a saia.

"Hum... ficou vermelhinha... Até parece virgem!" disse Catherine.

"O que tem de errado nisso?" resmungou, ainda lembrava das caras abobadas de Hermione e Gina pra sua bunda!

O silêncio caiu no dormitório das sextanistas da sonserina... então sentiu-se corar um pouco mais.

Foi Bullstrode que se inclinou na sua direção.

"Isso não é de verdade é? Você não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora..."

_'Tô começando a pensar que Mila deveria ter nascido homem...' (5)_

"Em que momento cresceu uma segunda cabeça no meu ombro!" disse ferinamente se pondo de pé ajeitando a saia.

"Qual é Ren..." Pansy que olhava criticamente um artigo daquele semanário das bruxas imbecil que ela cultuava como se fosse um oráculo divino,e disse sorrindo. "Fale a verdade..."

Passou instintivamente os dedos pela cicatriz que ninguém podia ver em sua mão _'Não devo contar mentiras' _disfarçada pelo mesmo Glamour que sua cicatriz mais famosa.

"Isso não lhes interessa..."

"Ah!" Lina exclamou segurando seu braço." É sérrio? Vamos arranjar alguém parra rresolver seu prroblema! AGORRA!" (6)

"QUÊ!" Exclamou abobalhada.

"Hum... sabe tem um carinha gracinha na corvinal... qual o nome dele? Corner... perguntou de você..."

"Miguel Corner! Nem morto!" (7)Exclamou indignada.

"Tem razão... ele é duas estrelas..." Disse Pansy.

Lina a olhou longamente. Pansy deu de ombros.

"Hum... sinceramente..."Disse Catherine "Material não falta..."

_'Vadia...' _Pensou até sentir que Bullstrode lhe havia colocado sentada novamente na cama.

"Quero saber quem disse que eu tenho um problema?"

"Se você é virgem aos dezesseis... tem um problema sim!" disse Catherine (9)

"Ah... tem um... na grifinória que é bem interessante..." Sorriu Emanuelle.

_'Essa eu quero ver...'_

"Fofinho..." ronronou a sonserina.

Bullstrode e Parkinson olhavam-na do mesmo modo reprovador que os elfos da cozinha do colégio olhavam Dobby quando ele defendia sua liberdade.

"QUEM!" Perguntou Catherine.

Então a garota, a mais calada das sonserinas olhou em volta como se desse conta da gafe, mas disse com uma certa coragem cínica.

"Longbotton..."

Pansy e Emília apenas rolaram os olhos.

"duas e meia..."

"Ele não é pobre..." disse a sonserina. "merecia uma promoção para quatro..."

_'Se eu contar que Neville tem uma fã na sonserina... esquece... ninguém vai acreditar.'(9)_

"Vocês podem me contar o que é essa promoção por estrelinhas?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Isso parrece ser interressante."

Pansy, Mila, Emanuelle e mais duas outras sonserinas "originais" se olharam e desafinaram animadamente os versinho ensaiados. Cujas palavras saíam da ponta da varinha de uma sétimanista e brilhavam no ar.

_"Para eles há uma classificação... _

_Garota, tenha muito cuidado de escolher a certa graduação:_

_Uma estrela, azaração..._

_Duas estrelas, criancinha... _

_Três estrelas, pobretão... _

_Quatro estrelas,uma gracinha... _

_cinco estrelas... que **tesão**!" (10) _

Enquanto meio quarto ria, Raven ficou olhando de modo no mínimo abestado.

Era isso que as garotas pensavam ao... escolher? Na sonserina?

Pansy sorriu e mostrou dedo a dedo o que significava o que tinha ouvido...

"Um... é feio, dois é muito moleque, três é pobre, quatro é aceitável... mas cinco..."

"Perfeiçon" Disse Lina sorrindo.

"Oh, sim..."disse sem se controlar "e vocês acretitam mesmo que exista garoto perfeito..."não tinha menor idéia de onde vinha sua revolta...

"Draco!"A resposta veio em coro seguido de risadinhas e comentários indecentes.

_'Diabos!'_

"Bem que dizem que a unanimidade é burra..."(11)

E deixou o quarto, seguido de um "hum..." generalizado.

* * *

_'Me diz se existe coisa mais idiota, burra e ignorante que ficar pensando...'_

Ouch. Sentiu o impacto ao entrar no corredor dos monitores, se desequilibrou e sentiu uma pegada forte por suas costas.

"Cuidado... última coisa que iríamos querer é seu corpinho caído no fim da escada..."Disse Zabini.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e empurrou devagar o braço de seu corpo.

"Duvido muito que fosse uma queda fatal Zabini."

* * *

Por um segundo Draco se perguntou como Zabini tinha parado na sonserina se era capaz de passar uma cantada tão ruim quanto aquela...(12) então percebeu que a garota olhou ambos e se desvencilhou de Blaise.

"Com licença"

Raven estava descalça e sem as vestes negras... Draco nunca tinha visto uma garota descalça na sonserina... nunca... ela andava graciosamente... como uma ninfa.

"Hum... vamos falar a verdade... Raven tem um belo traseiro..."

Draco encarou o outro que definitivamente devorou a garota com os olhos de modo torpe até ela fechar a porta.

"É o auge da sua percepção." Disse de modo frio.

"Oh... será que estou incomodando?" disse o outro maldoso.

"Com certeza ela ficou incomodada, agora não seria mais prudente não incomodar da sobrinha do diretor da nossa casa?"

"Hum... estamos, interessados mesmo não?"

"Ao contrário de você Blaise, eu tenho encontros regulares com Snape." Disse o olhando de modo frio.

"Oh, entendi, entendi..." Sorriu o outro deboxado saindo do corredor.

* * *

Foi estranho, pensou entrando no quarto e sentando-se... ficara tão irritado á toa.

Olhou a tapeçaria com o unicórnio, que havia na parede da porta... o animal bebia agora no pequeno lago naquele anoitecer e havia fadinhas voando brilhantes.

O unicórnio pareceu lhe encarar.

Que saudade...

Saudade de falar com Hagrid... mas como sonserina não podia, e como ele não sabia quem era, acharam melhor não contar para ele, não podia compartilhar das conversas que ele tinha com Rony e Hermione.

Que saudade...

Faltava tanto tempo...

Puxou os pés para cima e encostou a cabeça na poltrona, olhos vidrados na tapeçaria.

O unicórnio galopou para fora dela deixando um enorme vazio com brilho de fadinhas...

Sim, sentia um enorme vazio de saudade.

Então sentiu um adorável arrepio, nunca tinha sentido algo assim, mas se forçou a olhar para cima.

"Estava tão concentrada..." Ele sorriu. "Que eu poderia ter cortado sua garganta... e você nem perceberia."disse a voz arrastada.

"Não... você usaria um Avada... muito mais elegante e sem a sujeira do sangue." disse encarando os olhos azuis prateados.

"Mas o vermelho cairia bem na sua pele branca..." disse ele baixo.

Só então percebeu que Malfoy estivera acariciando seus cabelos, e descera a mão até sua nuca.

Nunca sentira tal vulnerabilidade... nem aquele estranho arrepio que parecia ter vindo lá de dentro, no fundo da barriga.

"O que diabos está fazendo nesse quarto Malfoy?" disse se endireitando no sofá fazendo a mão do sonserino pender no vazio.

Draco soltou um suspiro afetado e com um trejeito de varinha convocou um pufe onde sentou ao seu lado, cotovelos no braço do sofá e queixo apoiado na mão. Tinha que admitir que tinha sido uma magia perfeita...

"Você parecia aborrecida... porque está aborrecida Raven?"

"O que lhe interessa Malfoy?"

"Draco..."

"Como?"

"Me chame de Draco... por favor?"(13)

"Porque acha que estou aborrecida Draco Malfoy?"

"Só Draco... parece que estamos numa aula..."

"Agora você está me aborrecendo..."

"Mil Perdões... embora eu ache que pessoas não sorriem assim quando aborrecidas..." Ele disse abrindo um belo sorriso.

E tinha que admitir que quando ele começou a lhe importunar, acabou sorrindo... aquilo era tão natural, como se sua velha vida estivesse de volta... aborrecer-se com Malfoy...

"Oras..." Murmurou desviando o olhar.

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber porque está aborrecida..."

Suspirou e o encarou, Porque Draco tinha que parecer um completo inocente quando queria? Dissimulado dos infernos!

"Só estou com saudade de casa..."

"Ah... entendi." Disse o sonserino." Entendi..."

Foi como se o céu nublasse, o brilho dos olhos prateados sumiu, deixando-os um azul profundo... chumbo.

"er...Draco?"

"Saudade é uma merda mesmo."Disse ele desviando o olhar para a tapeçaria.

OOOAAAA! Parem o mundo porque Draco Malfoy falou um palavrão... e de forma espontânea.

Então ele lhe encarou profundamente.

"Você sente falta de seus pais?"

Ele não sabia da verdade, não sabia como essa pergunta machucava... afinal nunca os conhecera... mas Raven tinha pais...

"Sim... muita."

"É..." Draco suspirou e afastou seu cabelo do rosto. " Pais são importantes, por mais que nos irritemos com eles... mas eles não precisam saber disso não é?"

Houve uma tentativa de sorriso.

"Você também sente falta..." Murmurou em súbita revelação e se conteve.

"Engraçado não é?" Draco disse como se não houvesse importância.

O Silêncio se tornou incomodo... ambos pensando, Draco perdido realmente em pensamentos, Raven... perdida na expressão do outro.

"Seu pai..." Perguntou "Está preso... você...tem notícias?"

"Poucas..." Draco disse baixo. "Bom... é óbvio que não permitiriam que o visitássemos..." Draco se levantou.

"Aonde vai? Ah, desculpe se fui enxerida..."

Agora era a vez de Draco se surpreender... ninguém nunca pediria desculpas por isso na sonserina.

"Raven... você é estranha..."

"Porquê?"

"Esqueça... esqueça..." Disse indo para a porta.

"Draco..."

Ele se virou.

"Se quiser... conversar... com uma amiga..."

Draco deu um leve sorriso e disse olhando o quarto.

"Raven... não leve nada á sério... envelhece."

* * *

Draco saiu com as mãos nos bolsos... quem diria que um dia sairia assim do quarto de uma garota... Raven tinha um estranho poder...

Não recebera nenhuma notícia de seu pai, pensou fechando a porta de seu quarto... mesmo que sua mãe as tivesse, não passaria a ele, achava perigoso.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona, fechou os olhos afastando a franja comprida...

Gostaria de fingir que a melancolia que sentia era saudade...

Não era como se fosse.

Não sentia exatamente falta... Lúcio nunca fora um pai negligente, mas também não era amoroso.

Talvez fosse mesmo uma dor de ego.

Doesse só pela aparência arranhada.

Duas mãos pequenas apertaram seus ombros.

"Você vai envelhecer... nem fechou a porta..."

"O que foi Raven?"

Ela suspirara, então foi a vez dela conjurar um pufe, de veludo verde, onde sentou-se o encarando.

"Porque... não desabafa comigo?"

"Desabafar? Com você?"

"Dizem que as garotas gostam de ouvir..."

"Dizem também que são fofoqueiras..."

"É, algumas realmente são..."

Ele esperava que ela tivesse ficado furiosa, perguntado se ele a achava fofoqueira, podia-se contar com Raven para ser imprevisível... na verdade deveria saber que ela ficava furiosa com as coisas mais banais.

"Posso ter a doce ilusão de que você está interessada em mim?" perguntou pegando a pequena mão e dando um leve beijo.

"Mas eu estou interessada em você..." Ela disse com calma. "Como amiga."

Manipuladora de frases... pensou estreitando os olhos para a garota.

"Me diga Draco... o que houve..."

"Não vale a pena Raven... não quer fazer algo melhor?" disse com um tom cheio de quintas intenções.

"Solte minha mão, Malfoy."

"Raven..."

"Estou falando sério."

"Certo mulher má, só não me bata."

Observou-a parar de boca aberta... Então sorrir. Então, começar a rir.

"O que há de tão engraçado, mulher má?"

"Você consegue ser... idiota."

"Você é muito sensível... eu só sugerir uma partida..."

"xadrez?"

"Cartas... você joga cartas?"

"Nunca joguei..." Disse vendo-o puxar uma pequena mesa com um aceno de varinha e convocar uma pequena caixa.

"Vamos jogar strip Poker..."

"Malfoy, eu nunca joguei mais sei o que significa..."

"E não é um jogo interessante?"

"Nem pense."

"Então... joga 21?"

"Esse eu conheço..."

"Draco..." Disse com um doce sorriso.

"Certo... mas eu embaralho essas cartas..."

"É claro... mulher má que não confia em mim..."

E Draco passou chamá-la de mulher má.

E Raven voltou a chama-lo de Draco.

* * *

Isso incomodava dois grifinórios, não era o fato de seu amigo...a... estar longe... nem na sonserina.

_"O deprimente é vê-lo pendurada no MALFOY!"_ disse Rony entre os dentes em uma insossa aula de história. "Tá certo que a doninha albina não desgruda, mas ele nem faz cara de infeliz mais... quer dizer... Mione. Cê tá me entendendo?

Hermione Granger já tinha mandado algumas corujas e recebia respostas vagas, e na última, que nem mostrara para Rony porque não estava com cabeça para revoluções, Harry escrevera.

_"Vocês estão fazendo um escândalo á toa... eu tenho que ficar aqui, porque eu deveria ficar em pé de guerra com __Draco?_

_Dividimos lições de Adivinhação e Herbologia... não posso evitar._

_Além do mais, ele me ensinou a jogar Poker... e é divertido._

_Não há o que se preocupar._

_Com saudades. HP."_

O problema foi... Draco Malfoy ensinando gratuitamente algo a alguém? Que não fosse alguma maldade para Crabbe e Goyle?

E o pior... DRACO? Desde quando Harry se referia a Malfoy como Draco?

Hermione nem sabia do pior...

* * *

"Raven, você está uma desgraça!" Exclamou Lina quando ela entrou.

Apenas grunhiu e foi direto para o quarto tomar um banho... pegar detenção com a professora Sprout... por culpa do Draco!

Estavam tratando de papoulas rendadas (cujo veneno nos espinhos causa paralisia e alucinações e por isso é um ingrediente comum em poções.) Quando Draco achou engraçado fazer um comentário a Zabini.

Zabini que estava do seu outro lado, e como era irritante te-lo sempre por perto, ele e Draco seus dois guarda-lados.(14)

Bom, Draco se debruçara na sua frente... Zabini se aproximou...

Não viu com bons olhos quando meia estufa parou para olhar...

"O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?" Sibilou.

"Nada..." Draco disse num suave tom falsamente inocente.

"Não se preocupe... não é sobre você querida..." Disse Zabine lhe segurando pela cintura.

Bom, aí a coisa saiu de controle. Sprout já estava chamando atenção de Zabini, Draco que fizera uma expressão estranha também chamara atenção de Zabini, que num ato de rebeldia infantil a abraçou.

E recebeu uma vasada na cabeça.

Sprout ficou furiosa, e quando Draco deu uma resposta no mínimo fria e arrogante em defesa dela... bom.

Ganharam uma detenção.

Os três.

A sonserina perdeu dez pontos.

Cada um.

E Severo os chamou.

E deu outra detenção para o dia seguinte.

Que merda...

O fato é que tinha bosta de dragão nos cabelos porque uma detenção com dois caras imaturos dá nisso, estavam adubando a estufa três... quer dizer, aquela planta vermelha com espinhos da estufa três, quando Draco e Blásio resolveram discutir por motivo ignorado(15)... como estava fazendo a sua parte o mais longe deles, _'Putz, caras conseguiam mesmo ser babacas ás vezes'_ (16), nos segundos em que se distraíra algo simplesmente caiu fedido e gosmento no seu cabelo.

Perdeu a cabeça.

Se virou parecendo um basilisco homicida.

**"Vocês dois... jogaram bosta de Dragão em mim! Porque se jogaram... eu vou conjurar um dragão de verdade para jogar em cima de vocês dois... o que tem na cabeça? Não basta não prestarem pra droga de herbologia! Ainda por cima me jogam BOSTA DE DRAGÃO! Ou foi o conteúdo dessas cabeças moles que vazou pelas orelhas e me acertou? E tire esse sorriso bobo da cara Draco! "**

"Renzinha..." Disse Blásio.

Um enorme erro...

Enquanto Raven subia em busca de um chuveiro, Draco Malfoy e Blás Zabini entravam na sonserina com caras assassinas.

Ninguém se atreveria a mexer com eles.

Mesmo ambos estando cobertos por terra, adubo e folhas... e trocando imperdoáveis visuais.

* * *

Teve que trocar a água da banheira duas vezes para tirar o cheiro e a impressão de estar com bosta de dragão no cabelo..._'_

_Devia ter deixado'_ disse uma voz suicida na sua cabeça _'ficaria ainda mais parecida com o tiozinho Sev...' (17)_

Apesar de ter-se passado praticamente um mês e pouco quase dois, em um corpo feminino, não se acostumava a se olhar e se tocar... mas pela primeira vez quando saiu da banheira e se olhou no espelho antes de se enxugar sentiu-se bem.

Sorriu para o espelho.

"Ah, finalmente alguém parece estar se sentindo bonita..." disse a imagem com enfado. " É cansativo servir á alguém que foge do espelho como vampiro do alho..."

Ficou encarando o espelho.

"Não diga nada a ninguém querida... mas esse seu cabelo precisa de um cuidado."

"É naturalmente arrepiado, não tem jeito..." murmurou perplexa.

"Estou falando de uma hidratação sabe... um cortezinho..."

"Que diabos eu estou fazendo?" pensou balançando a cabeça."Só posso estar maluco." Disse pra si mesma.

O espelho a encarou e disse dignamente.

"Não sou um espelho maluco, mocinha, e tenha a decência de passar pelo menos um batom... essas meninas de hoje..."

Raven enrolou a toalha na cabeça para conter os cabelos longos, que nunca paravam de crescer e vestiu o básico calcinha e sutiã... entrara tão desesperada por um banho que esquecera de pegar uma roupa, nada que uma toalha não resolvesse... afinal o quarto era privado.

Ou seria se a comissão anual de piranhas da sonserina (18) não estivesse ali.

"UAu!" Exclamou Lina. " É prreta!"(19)

"Posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui?" Retrucou indo até o gaveteiro ignorando, ou tentando, já que a francesa lhe encarava maldosamente.

"É meu quarto também, lembra?" Disse Pansy friamente.

"Estamos esperrando a Catherrine..." disse Lina.

"Que seja." disse tirando a toalha, e já procurava uma camisola confortável.

"Rraven... você estava no meio de dois garrotos a detenção inteirra..."

"E daí?" disse soltando a toalha dos cabelos que insistia em cair na sua cara, e começou revirar uma gaveta atrás da maldita camisola que não achava.

"Rraven... rresolveu o seu prroblema?"

Arregalou os olhos, será que alguém mais... oh, caramba... então ficou furiosa com a insinuação.

"O que está insinuando Lina? Que eu ando me esfregando com Zabine, Malfoy e um saco de esterco de Dragão? Muito erótico... aqueles tentáculos espinhentos tornam tudo muito aconchegante... devia experimentar..."

"Se você está dizendo..." disse Pansy maldosamente.

"Deixa eu enrolar aquele arbusto no seu pescocinho então?"

"Ah, Rraven... não sabia que você currtia sadomasoquismo..." Riu Lina. "hum, é uma bela imagem, dois carras daquele tamanho amarrados em espinhos... aí, sem as camisas..."

"Ora cala a boca." murmurou tentando bloquear a imagem mental.

"Sabe Raven... lhe faltam atributos para chamar atenção de Draco." Disse Pansy com desdém.

"Quais por exemplo?" Disse se virando e pondo as mãos na cintura.

"Ela tem rrazão Pan... tô vendo pelo menos dois grrandes atrributos..."disse Lina rindo.

"Vão pro inferno as duas."

Estava tão furiosa que quando escutou a batida na porta, pensou em atender com uma cara homicida e calar a boca de Catherine antes que ela se embalasse também, abriu a porta rápido com um olhar frio.

Ele pareceu parar de respirar.

E se encararam .

Bom, então ele desceu um olhar um tanto abobalhado.

E ela arregalou os olhos...

Ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã!

"AH!"

Raven fechou a porta com força.

"Ai!"

E em seguida um som estranho de algo no chão.

"Oh, não..." Disse e abriu a porta de novo. "Draco!"

Ele estava no chão com a mão no rosto.

"Oh! Você matou ele!" Berrou Pansy histéricamente.

"DRACO... você está bem?" perguntou nervosamente indo pra cima do rapaz e segurando as mãos dele, afastando-as do rosto dele.

"Naom tchoca."ele murmurou.

"Ah, Raven... acho que você quebrou o nariz dele."

"AH! SUA ASSASSINA!" Berrou Pansy.

"Naom berrqua Par inxon." Draco fez uma careta.

"CALA BOCA PARKINSON!"Disse encarando a outra.

* * *

Certo... pensara consigo mesmo, iria convida-la para um joguinho relaxante, iria falar mal de Zabini e "pedir desculpas" pelo comportamento.

Zabini iria se ver com ele... depois.

Porquê faria isso? Pensou indo até o outro dormitório.

Porque... era divertido falar com Raven... ou ainda tinha que se vingar dela... ou... bem, porque não queria aquela mulher má de mau-humor...

Ou porque reconhecia que gostava de quando estavam de bem... bateu na porta.

Raven era uma das poucas com quem conseguia relaxar e conversar...

Só conversar...

Ela abriu... olhos verdes brilharam frios como um Avada.

Mas...

OOOOAAAAHHH!

Estava sonhando não? Raven tinha aberto a porta... uau... e... nossa... era Raven? Não um sonho... tinha sentado no sofá cansado da detenção e estava sonhando...

Raven Snape na porta em trajes íntimos?

'_Estou sonhando alguém me belisca.'_

BLAM!

Não houve beliscão... a porta lhe dera um beijinho na ponta de seu perfeito e aristocrático nariz.

Isso dói.

Sentiu o mundo apagar por um segundo.

Então suas costas e cabeça também doíam. (20)

'_O mundo é cruel... ó deuses, não sejam tão severos com minha luxúria... foi só um segundinho." _Pensou olhando o teto da masmorra e colocando a mão no rosto.

Havia algo úmido.

E doía pra caramba.

Então escutou a porta se abrir.

Pansy havia gritado estridente como sempre.

Mas isso, não importava, Raven estava... valia a pena, podia doer... ah, não é sempre que se tem uma garota em trajes mínimos sobre si com uma carinha daquelas de preocupação.

Mesmo que você seja Draco Malfoy e já tenha visto muitas garotas com menos roupa ainda.

Se a Parkinson calasse a matraca... seria perfeito... Raven tinha passado uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo esse inclinado em sua direção, estava com a varinha em mãos.

Uma garota com sutiã preto com uma varinha nas mãos... quantas idéias. (21)

"Acho que ele está desmaiando."

"Putz, Draco... você é um maricas pra sangue."

"_Eu não precisava escutar isso por último... podia ser... oh, Draco meu amor não morra?"_

"Nem quebrou seu maricas." Disse a morena lhe dando um beliscão.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

"Bocê no mínigo dessigurou beu rosto."

"Oh, não se preocupe... o sangue combina com sua pele branquinha..." Disse ela cínica com as mãos na cintura.

"Desgue bocê continue sendadinha em cima de mim..." disse e deu dois tapinhas nas coxas nuas.

"ORA SEU!"

Plaft!

"Rraven... acho que você matou ele..." Disse Lina.

"Draquinho... querido, diz algo..."

"ESSE BASTADO! QUE MORRA DE MODO DOLOROSO!" Raven voltou a bater a porta.

"Essa guria tem uma esquerda..." Draco murmurou.

"Eu te levo na enfermaria Draquinho..."

* * *

observações, se bem que depois desse soco.

1-Falem a verdade... ela ficou reparando nele! Ficou olhando!

2-Quanta sinceridade...

3-Isso se chama tratamento de choque...

4-Alguém descobre do que elas estão falando? Aonde Raven conseguiu uma dessa cor?

5-Muita gente tem essa opinião porquê? Será porque ela deu uma chave de braço na Mione no segundo ano?

6-É só eu que acho, ou a Lina tá tentando empurrar a "Ren" pra qualquer um?

7-Acho que é fato... Corner? E nem Mort**o**... Harry falando...

8-A autora não é responsável pela fala da personagem... as pessoas tem o direito de ficarem virgens até encontrar a pessoa certa... Catherine é mesmo uma vad...

9- Ninguém mesmo... nem eu...

10-Eu imagino um bando de garotas de pijama e bob's no cabelo se acabando de rir... porquê? Não faço a mínima idéia... alguém chuta a classificação do Harry? (que será discutida em outra ocasião.)

11- E a inveja mata! Admita Harry! Ficou mordido por não ser citado!

12- Nós também nos perguntamos.

13-Por favor? Aí tem não é? Draco pedindo por favor... sei.

14-Porque não dá para ter dois guarda-costas... todos tem um traseiro e dois lados... af, bem o fato é que Raven não gosta de Zabini por perto... não afirmou nada sobre Draco né... tamo sabendo dona Raven!

15-Ignorado? Eu acho que não é tão ignorado assim.

16-Pensamento feminino aflorando.

17-Não adianta, uma vez filho de Potter, afilhado de Sirius e aluno de Lupin, eternamente Maroto júnior.

18-Mau humor?

19-Eu fico imaginando se Gina e os gêmeos não trocaram todas as peças cor de rosa que Molly havia comprado.

20-Isso doeu até na gente...

21-Draco... que imaginação... até nessas horas...

* * *

**Beirando o amor e o ódio...mas Draco tirou uma bela casquinha não?**

**No próximo, conversas, quadribol e beijo. ISSO! Comentários inseridos e diálogos no modo brasileiro (quer dizer, com travessão! ISSA!  
**


	8. Caminhos

**Erros... é, postei sem revisar, perdoem-me... isso ocorre... quanto a betagem... ¬¬**

**decidi manter o estilo de diálogo americano, entre aspas...**

**Draco vai começar adotar a música A.D.I.D.A.S. do korn como hino.**

**Ah... finalmente um nome do meio para Raven! Eu sei que demorei, e posso demorar de novo, foi falta de inspiração e uma bruxa má que instalou-se junto com um dementador de estimação aqui em casa.¬¬

* * *

**

_**Miss Sonserina.**_

_**Caminhos.

* * *

**_

_**No capítulo anterior.**_

"**Nem quebrou seu maricas." Disse a morena lhe dando um beliscão.**

**Draco estreitou os olhos.**

"**Bocê no mínigo dessigurou beu rosto."**

"**Oh, não se preocupe... o sangue combina com sua pele branquinha..." Disse ela cínica com as mãos na cintura.**

"**Desgue bocê continue sendadinha em cima de mim..." disse e deu dois tapinhas nas coxas nuas.**

**

* * *

**

Abriu os olhos e suspirou, é tinha apagado direitinho... gemeu e sentiu uma mão em seu peito.

"Acordou não é? Continue deitado..."

"Alguém perguntou o nome do trasgo que passou por cima de mim?" murmurou abrindo os olhos.

"Sim... se chama Raven Jane Snape.(1)" Disse a garota.

Firmou o olhar... inalou o ar com o nariz restaurado... ainda tinha o cheiro de banho... cheiro maravilhoso, ela estava com um roupão felpudo e os cabelos rebeldes estavam entre o seco e o molhado.

O roupão apenas ameaçava escorregar pelo ombro, e pelo que parecia... ela ainda não vestia nada mais que isso.

O que queria dizer que não devia fazer muito... tempo.

Os olhos, malditos olhos verdes... que lhe traziam lembranças...(2)

"Você parece bem melhor..." ela disse zombeteira.

"O que houve?"

Draco observou Raven corar e dizer desviando o olhar.

"Ah... Pansy desmaiou... e Lina me convenceu que era melhor cuidar de você... é bem..."

"Consciência pesada Raven?"

"Não Malfoy, eu fui a única que não teve um ataque histérico de pena ou riso... quando você começou a sangrar e desmaiou(3)"

Draco rolou os olhos, percebendo ao mesmo tempo que estava em seu quarto... e que estavam sós.

"Você deve ser uma garota muito insensível para não se comover com o que me aconteceu...AI!"

Raven lhe segurara o nariz com força.(4)

"E você é um cara com o nariz muito sensível para me julgar entendeu?"

"Ah, tá certo... sua mulher má... sádica..."

"Pare de me elogiar Draco..."

Draco apenas sorriu.

"Afinal o que diabos você foi fazer na porta do nosso dormitório?"Raven perguntou.

"Que tal falar com você? Olhe que eu faria isso com mais regularidade se soubesse que você recebe as visitas noturnas com trajes mínimos..."(5)

Raven corou e o olhou enfurecida.

"Não me bata sua sádica, eu sou um pobre... ei... Onde você vai?"

Ela que estava de pé apenas cruzou os braços, Draco não pôde evitar de perceber que o decote abriu um pouco mais.(6)

"Dormir... já está tarde. E pelo visto você não vai morrer... posso dormir em paz." Ela voltou-se para a porta.

"Quê? Eu vou ter pesadelos com uma porta malvada e uma mulher má me judiado usando roupas de baixo pretas! Você não vai ficar aqui até eu dormir?"

Raven que tinha andado até a porta havia se virado e parado... com um olhar abobalhado.

Draco deu o seu melhor olhar angelical/cachorrinho pidão.(7)

"Malfoy... você não existe..."

"Você é uma mulher má... nem um beijinho de boa noite?"(8)

Por um segundo Draco achou que seria azarado... o olhar de Raven mudou e ela o encarou... naquele segundo Draco sentiu que Raven não era só uma garota diferente... ela deu passos em sua direção fazendo-o olha-la atordoado.

Atordoado e abobalhado como um garotinho... _'ela não vai mesmo... oh... ela vai?'_(9)

Raven colocou um joelho na cama e se inclinou, Draco nem reparou no decote completamente aberto... nada, só o próprio coração querendo sair da boca...

E Raven lhe deu um beijo...

Na testa.

"Noite neném... dorme até sarar do dodói tá?"(10)

E se virou andando até a porta, voltando-se para o sonserino atordoado.

"Vou apagar a luz... boa noite Draquinho...cuidado com as fadas mordentes...nox."

Draco viu a silhueta na porta recortada pela luz do corredor... Ninfa maldita.

Pareceu despertar.

"RAVEN!"

As gargalhadas dela ecoaram mesmo com a porta fechada.

Draco virou-se na cama e meteu um soco no travesseiro.

"Sua... sua... ah, essa... VACA!" Murmurou pra si mesmo enfurecido...

Então deixou-se cair com a cara no mesmo travesseiro esmurrado... ficou um tempo completamente imóvel... então virou-se... olhando o teto...

Virou-se para o lado esquerdo e bufou...

Para o lado direito...

Então enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e chutou as cobertas num acesso infantil de raiva... até cansar.

'_Desgraçada... tinha que usar lingerie preta?' _Pensou inconformado...

Enfiou novamente as mãos no cabelo...

'_Putz... você não precisa ficar lembrando das coxas... você não vai lembrar daqueles dois... do par... ahh!'_

Era três da manhã quando Draco pulou da cama e encarou um banho frio.(11)

* * *

Raven havia acordado esparramada na cama, não sabia o motivo para ainda estar só de combinação... mas sentia-se relaxada como nunca antes. 

Então lembrou da cara abobalhada do Malfoy... da cara...

"hehe"

Da cara abobalhada quando beijou a testa...

"HEHEHE"

Draco tinha um perfume gostoso...

'_E o que tu tem com isso?'_

Virou-se.

"Bosta, eu podia ter entortado aquele nariz..."(12)

* * *

Foi na semana seguinte que Raven reparou quanto tempo havia passado... a tensão começou a surgir quando o primeiro jogo da temporada se aproximava... SonserinaXCorvinal... 

As provocações não eram como de uma partida SonserinaxGrifinória, mas era parecido... havia também a pressão dos amigos sobre sua possibilidade de estar na torcida sonserina.

Por tudo quanto era sagrado... estava se comendo de saudade de voar... faria qualquer coisa para voar...

Qualquer coisa mesmo... não olhou para os lados quando no fim das aulas saiu com as outras... incentivar o time sonserino... sim, lá no campo... só pra ver o campo e sentir a brisa de novo...

E não olhou para os lados... tinha a estranha impressão que Rony ou Mione podiam estar olhando... que vergonha.

O que fazer se você está no meio de um bando de histéricas que gritam para o seu time, com mais chance de desconcentrá-lo que o ajudar?

Ah...Grita também...

Malfoy era bom... quando não estava se mostrando ou distraído desdenhando de alguém. Mas podia muito bem se esforçar mais um pouquinho.

"DEIXA DE SER MOLE DRACO!" Berrou da arquibancada.

As outras a olharam.

"Quê? Não digam que ele não pode fazer melhor do que isso?" Disse séria.

Draco estava parado no meio do campo a olhando.

"NÃO TIRA OS OLHOS DO POMO SEU BURRO!" Berrou de novo.

Como era irritante... seus dedos comichavam para ir até lá e pegar aquele pomo.

Draco acelerou e parou na sua frente.

"Qual seu problema Raven?"

"Um jogador de quadribol que se acha bom demais pra treinar... você tá assistindo o jogo, ou treinando?" Disse apontando para o campo...

"Pra sua informação sou um ótimo apanhador... e não preciso dos conselhos de alguém que não tem estrutura sequer para subir numa vassoura." Draco retrucou estreitando os olhos.

"Perfeito!" Disse agudamente. "Não é a toa que ouvi falar que não ganharam nenhuma taça por três anos seguidos!"

E saiu andando... 'sem estrutura... se pudesse voar... ele ia ver...'

"TRÊS ANOS NADA!" Draco respondeu para as costas da garota.

Saiu com uma cara nada amigável.

'_Se eu estivesse lá tinha pego o pomo umas quatro vezes... não duas.'_

Draco a tratou de modo muito frio no dia seguinte... no entanto a tarde estava lá de volta... gritando.

"No ARO! NO ARO DRACO!"

Se ele não ouvia ou fingia não ouvir...ninguém sabia.

"Dá pra ir... não sobe! Não sobe! Você podia ter pego! AMARELOU!"

"Sobe...

"SobE!"

"SOBE!"

Já era o grupo todo de garotas pondo pressão.

No terceiro dia Draco resolveu escutar... indo até a beira do campo e roçando os pés na grama... mas pegando o Pomo... em tempo recorde.

A equipe acabou voltando para o castelo numa empolgação anormal para um bando de sonserinos... o que significava garotos mais arrogantes e garotas mais risonhas...

"Se formos assim a Corvinal não terá a mínima chance... a Chang ainda voa mal... porquê será?" Começou Zabinni.

"Falando na nossa trágica Corvinal..." Draco disse com um sorriso enviesado. "EI CHANG... acha que vai conseguir ver o pomo no meio das lágrimas?"

Chang que tinha leves olheiras continuou seu caminho no que parecia ser um modo digno... junto com suas amiguinhas risonhas de sempre, no entanto, quando cruzava o caminho do grupo sonserino comentou para uma hipermaquiada Marieta.

"Pelo menos não preciso de um Pug(13) e um par de oinóculos ambulante para ver o pomo por mim..."

Draco estava pronto para dar um olhar gelado para a garota e Pansy exclamava quando Marieta soltou um riso alto... no meio das outras duas que iam com Chang.

"É Malfoy e seu Snapenóculos de estimação... hahaha!"

Ambas olharam para trás com sorrisos maliciosos... enquanto as outras duas riam.

Crabbe e Goyle sequer tiveram tempo de olhar para Draco em dúvida...

Não queria saber o motivo para a nova onda depressiva de Chang, só queria é enfiar goela abaixo de Marieta o quanto ela era ridícula... virou-se... sentindo as vestes rodopiarem ao seu redor e marchou parando em frente das duas... olhando-as.

"Que foi?" perguntou Marieta. "É um pouco surda talvez? Eu posso repetir..."

Encarou-a de modo frio, e bem, depois de um tempo na sonserina, e pela expressão da outra garota, estava aprendendo bem... as outras duas garotas se calaram.

"Não seja exacerbadamente ignorante... ou vai botar a fama de sua casa ralo abaixo..." disse firme, anos encarando Snape estavam servindo para algo também. "Sabe que para alguém com DEDO-DURO escrito na cara, você tem uma boca grande demais? Eu me pergunto se isso foi uma decisão sua para alertar as pessoas incautas de sua personalidade ou uma decisão divina para evitar que a pessoas se aproximassem de você..."

Ah, era essa expressão de espanto constrangido e abobalhado que queria... tomou fôlego dando um sorriso desagradável... para Chang.

"Imagino que nada poderia ajuda-la a ver um pomo... Cho? Sua ambição de pegar o pomo é tão ridícula... qualquer um pegaria o pomo nas suas fuças... querida." Falou lembrando do que Rony dissera sobre ela jogar a vassoura no chão quando Gina pegara o pomo.

As quatro pareciam atordoadas... voltou a virar-se e estava andando de volta ao grupo sorridente de sonserinos quando escutou.

"Venha Marieta... é mais uma com dor-de-cotovelo por não saber montar numa vassoura... "

Não virou-se... apenas disse alto vendo o grupo de sonserinos de olhos estreitados para a dupla de corvinais.

"NÃO é necessário SABER montar numa vassoura para pegar o pomo ANTES de você."

Virou-se encarando a garota que se aproximou. Chang agora parecia ter sua altura... e lhe meteu um dedo no peito.

"Então madame Snape... vamos pegar um pomo."

"Ren." A voz de Draco surgiu e foi esquecida.

"Eu não deixaria uma lição de humildade para depois... querida."(14)

* * *

O grupo entrou no gramado do campo, com Chang marchando a frente, alguns outros alunos também seguiam o grupo ao perceberem que algo ia acontecer. Uma das amigas de Chang veio esbaforida com a vassoura dela... e uma caixinha. 

"Aqui estou eu e meu pomo... então?"

Deu de ombros, já havia pensado em tudo, apenas queria terminar tudo e ir para o dormitório, se Chang não fosse teimosa...

Marieta soltou o pomo... Cho passou a perna pela vassoura e deu impulso.

"Minha vassoura Raven..."Draco murmurou "É muito mais rápida..."

"Não seja retardado... não posso usar uma vassoura... e disse que não era necessário."

Cho deu uma volta fechada e atirou-se contra o pomo que passava para o outro lado do campo... alguns segundo de pega-lo.

"Raven!" Draco rosnou.

Deu alguns passos a frente.

"Accio..."

O Pomo voou direto para sua mão, fazendo Cho se perder e parar a vassoura.

"EU DISSE QUE NÃO PRECISAVA DA VASSOURA QUERIDA... EU SOU UMA BRUXA..."(15)

Se virou para o grupo vestido de verde que se acabava de rir, ignorando o comentárie virou para o grupo vestido de verde que se acabava de rir, ignorando o comento do campo... alguns segundo de pegape estavam sos maldosos dos resto dos sonserinos pela cara furiosa de Chang.

"Olha Draco... presente... o próximo você pega sozinho... sem ajuda de varinha certo?" Disse só para o sonserino enfiando o pomo na mão de Draco.

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas antes ergueu o pomo e berrou para o morena.

"Chang... ei Chang! Perdeu alguma coisa? Ó... pode tentar de novo..." disse soltando o pomo." Mas no jogo é uma tentativa só!"

E se virou indo atrás da morena que já estava bem a frente... o resto da comitiva sonserina começou a dispersar ou seguí-los, mas ambos eram rápidos.

"Quem disse que preciso de ajuda para apanhar um POMO, Snape?"

"Ah, Draco..." Disse maldosa. " Eu não disse que precisava de ajuda... não fique nervosinho..."

Draco ficou furioso e mais ainda quando a garota colocou a mão na boca sufocando um risinho.

Harry não conseguiu se controlar... lembrou da doninha nervosinha, Como Hermione havia dito dois anos antes...(16) mas engoliu o riso, era algo que não deveria falar... Raven não conhecia o passado quicante do Malfoy.

"É bom que pense assim... mulher má que me azucrina." Disse Draco dando de ombros. "Vamos jantar?"

"Porque quando você fala isso parece que está me convidando para sair?" Murmurou irritadamente.

Draco sorriu. "Só você que acha isso Raven... mas se você acha isso, o que responde?"

"Tá..."

"Então sábado agora... Hogsmeade... depois do treino"(17)

Arregalou os olhos...

Acabara de concordar em sair com Malfoy.

_'Que merda'(18)

* * *

_

As corujas da escola andaram atarefadas, alguém havia lhe visto na torcida sonserina e ficara realmente fulo... foi um milagre não ter recebido um berrador... nem queria imaginar se fosse encontrada andando no sábado por Hogsmeade com Malfoy a tiracolo.

Caramba... como se enfiava numa roubada dessas? Ao mesmo tempo, estava sofrendo com uma ansiedade estranha. A semana passou com uma sensação que só podia comparar com uma dor de barriga parecida com aquela antes de enfrentar o dragão no torneio tribruxo... dragão por dragão parecia estar na mesma maldita situação e dessa vez, não poderia usar uma vassoura para contornar o bicho, até porque admitia que o desgraçado voava bem...

A semana passou muito rápido para seu gosto... foi dormir na sexta feira com dor de cabeça, depois de uma detenção... claro que com Snape... por causa de uma troca de farpas com Rony que não entendera nenhuma de suas desculpas e resolvera ser grosso só para mostrar o quanto estava irritado.

Hermione também não estava ajudando.Os dois lhe davam dor de cabeça.

* * *

Draco tentou dormir bem naquela noite, pensando no que faria, principalmente onde levaria certa garota, pelo menos a levaria para bem longe dos lugares costumeiros, porque não queria Parkinson os seguindo... mas também sentia-se desconfortável em se imaginar com Raven fora de seu território... mas agora desperto e encarando o espelho sentia-se tão, bem... sentia-se calmo. 

Arrumou-se de modo sutil, o tempo frio permitia um casaco pesado sobre camisa leve, não usou o típico preto sem nem imaginar porque, era normalmente sua cor mais fatal... no entanto, quanto mais pensava em vingar-se do modo como Raven o tratara, mais um estranho sentimento de amizade a ser preservada se sobrepunha e com o tempo se pegou planejando algo inocentemente agradável para a tarde.

Usava algo básico e simplório como marrom.

Só, simples e confortável. Botas, calça grossa, camisa e casaco...

Devia ter batido a cabeça no treino, sem perceber, ou caíra da cama e não vira... ignorou o ar de espanto de sua imagem no espelho e saiu quando a voz grave e furiosa disparou para o nada.

"Não acredito que você vai sair assim! SEU RETARDADO VOLTA JÁ AQUI!"

* * *

Estava tentando ser gentil... simpática, estava sorrindo e tentando se livrar de um sétimanista grudendo da Lufa-Lufa... Malfoy no mínimo iria fazer um escândalo pelo atraso... Só faltava o cara elogiar a sola de seu tênis e perguntar de novo se podia leva-la a algum lugar em Hogsmeade... 

Realmente essa simpatia dos Lufa-lufas era de irritar!

Já não estava de bom humor... Catherine descobrira que iria sair com alguém, felizmente não com quem... e resolveu dar palpite em tudo que poderia vestir, tivera que dizer com todas as letras e palavras explícitas que conhecia que não pretendia deixar seu acompanhante ver sua calcinha, então se era verde ou roxa com bolinhas amarelas, não ia fazer diferença alguma!(19) Conseguiu vestir algo não chamativo, ou que não explicitasse "me coma aqui e agora" Como Catherine parecia sugerir... Então um braço se materializou bem na cara do lufano e lhe agarrou de modo nada sutil pelo braço...

"Fiquei imaginando o que poderia estar lhe atrasando, Raven..."

O rapaz da Lufa-lufa ficou olhando-os andar com cara perdida... e expressão de derrota.

"Sabe, essa sua mania de me agarrar e arrastar é muito... primitiva, Draco..."

"Hum..." Draco apenas a olhou de lado e encaixou o braço agarrado no seu de forma que pareciam um casal. "Ficou melhor agora, mulher má que só encontra defeito no que eu faço..."

Raven rolou os olhos e começou a andar, ao lado de Draco, já que soltara o braço dele, pela segunda vez na vida sentindo-se patética, com os braços balançando ao lado do corpo, lembrou muito bem do ano anterior... sonserinas tirando com sua cara e de Chang.

Parou abruptamente.

Estava mesmo comparando... acabara de comparar, estava considerando? 'NÃO...' como poderia sequer pensar em comparar... e 'NÃO ERA UM ENCONTRO!' Malfoy lhe pegara desprevenido... 'NÃO ERA...' (20)

"Raven?" Draco se virou e a olhou. "Raven... foi uma brincadeira... e... era só um lufa..."

"Ãh?" Olhou os olhos azuis preocupados. "Ah, não... err, tem algo estranho no meu tênis..."

Ergueu o pé para trás e tentou alcança-lo nervosamente, Sentiu a mão do outro na sua, apoiando, para que não se desequilibrasse.

Remexeu no tênis de modo rápido quando escutou um coro de risinhos e escutou uma voz que estava aprendendo a odiar.

"Olha só... Snape e Malfoy... estão treinando o quê? O balé do patinho feio?"

"Quem sabe Chang?" Disse Draco com seu sorriso malicioso... "Afinal todo mundo sabe que o patinho vira um cisne... acho que Raven serve perfeitamente...bailarinas costumam ser bonitas sabe? Hum, você não deve saber... sabe, você até poderia arranjar um papel... como mamãe ganso...(21)."

"Eu não sabia que tinha uma bruxa má no patinho feio..." disse Marieta, olhando para Raven.

"Pois é, não tem." Disse Raven irritada. "Por isso nem precisa se candidatar... Vamos Draco."

"Adeusinho meninas." Ele voltou a agarrar o braço de Raven e deu um sorriso macabro para o grupo das Corvinais quando ela passou placidamente pelo grupo ao seu lado.

"Isso vai ter volta... ah vai." murmurou Marieta andando atrás das outras. "Malfoy perdeu o jeito, Snape continua com a tradição da família e parece um corvo...(22)"

No entanto já muito a frente, Draco sentiu-se incomodado com o silêncio... perturbado até. Não era freqüente sofrer ataques quando acompanhado... geralmente toda e qualquer garota a seu lado era motivo de inveja e pena mudas, nunca ataques diretos, além do mais, ela era sobrinha de Snape, e ele era respeitado, mais temido que respeitado, mas...

"Você está muito silenciosa..."

"EU VOU MATAR AQUELA... EU VOU... EU... Que foi?"

Draco arregalou os olhos.

Raven suspirou.

"Não acredito que você realmente está aborrecida."

"Como assim não acredita, qual o problema da Chang afinal?(23)"

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Esquece a Chang, ela é doida, problemática e não se conforma com sua pouca fama, então persegue os famosos..."

"Como assim? (24)"

"É uma longa história..."

"E?"

"Bom, Chang era a aluna perfeita... a apanhadora dedicada, então se envolveu com Cedric Digory, mas você não deve saber..."

"Tá, o que morreu no Torneio Tribruxo." disse sombriamente.

"É, bem isso aí... e depois meio que sei lá, entendeu, com Harry Potter... "

A curiosidade floresceu, como assim "sei lá, entendeu?" O que as pessoas pensavam que tivera com Chang? Afinal, o que Draco Malfoy achava mesmo...

"Não, o que ela teve com O Harry Potter?"

"Hum, sei lá, alguns dizem que namoraram, mas ele não foi fiel, Há." Draco deu um riso sarcático. "Como se grifinórios fossem integralmente santos... háhá... outros dizem que ela precisava é se internar em StMungo... o que é mais provável... ninguém levou isso a sério, nem quando Chang deu um escândalo dizendo que Potter iria encontrar com... porque diabos estamos falando de Potter?"(25)

Draco sinceramente não acreditava que Potter fizesse tanto.

"Não sei, parece que ninguém quer falar dele, por que será?" disse cinicamente.

"Bom...o... Potter sumiu certo, não o tipo de coisa que se espera..."

"Porque você acha que ele sumiu?"

"Porque pergunta para mim?"

"Curiosidade."

"O que você acha?"

"Eu não o conheço... e perguntei antes."

"Hum... sei lá, alguns acham que morreu e ninguém quer admitir isso, outros dizem que Dumbledore o está mantendo em um lugar escondido... outros dizem que sumiu no meio dos trouxas..."

"Não, Draco... o que VOCÊ acha?"

"Porquê o que EU acho seria importante?"

"Você o conhece não?"

"TODOS o conhecem..."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer..."

"Porque realmente estamos falando do maldito testa-rachada?"

Deu de ombros, realmente perdera a graça tentar especular sobre si mesmo, parecia que todo mundo havia participado de uma sessão mistério com Sibila Trelawney, todos falavam pouco sobre ele, como se já estivesse morto. Não ia passar seu tempo de folga pensando nisso, Dumbledore iria pensar nisso.

"Bom, agora que passamos pela fase da conversa inútil, onde vamos?" Perguntou olhando a rua principal da cidade.

"Bem podemos ir beber algo..."

Não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir ao Três Vassouras... Rony e Hermione com certeza estariam ali... e estavam exatamente na esquina onde ficava o Madame Pudifoot, que desejava ir menos ainda...

Draco olhou o café.

"Oh, Bem dizem que é uma boa cafeteria."

Ambos se encararam...

"NNNÂÂÂÂOOO..."

Riram...

"Com certeza é um lugar idota." Raven disse encarando a vitrine, por onde se viam os casais em suas mesinhas.

"É com certeza," disse Draco divertido, "completamente deprimente." Concordou. "Vamos há outro lugar melhor."

Andaram mais alguns metros e Draco a conduziu para uma porta escura que tinha uma placa mínima que nunca reparara antes...

Era um ambiente enfumaçado, meio escuro e com um ar sombrio, em algum lugar se tocava um estranho instrumento exótico.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntou perdido, realmente não sabia onde era.

"Um dos poucos lugares que vale a pena em Hogsmeade, esse é o Cornucópia." Disse Draco subindo para o segundo andar.

"Corno o quê?" Disse sentando-se numa mesinha de canto com Draco a seu lado.

"Cornucópia... como é um restaurante, poucos estudantes vem aqui, preferem os bares e chás... pelo menos não tem um bando de pirralhos gritando e se enchendo de cerveja amanteigada."

"Senhor Malfoy..."

Assustou-se, é que Senhor Malfoy lhe remetia a outra pessoa, o homem que os interrompera lhe olhara avaliativamente.Era baixo, magro e tinha um jeito que lhe lembrava vagamente um pingüim... talvez a camisa branca que aparecia sob a veste.Embora os cabelos fossem completamente brancos, ele tinha sobrancelhas espessas.

"Alexander Gwen..." Draco disse com cerimônia.

"Faz um bom tempo que não comparece no meu estabelecimento, me perguntei se o jovem Malfoy não apareceria mais." Disse o homem com um sorriso calculado.

"Nunca." Sorriu Draco. " É o único lugar decente da vila..."

"Tolice, tolice, sei muito bem que vocês jovens preferem lugares, digamos, mais agitados, mas é muito bom saber que aprecia meu estabelecimento, e sua colega?

"Sim... deixe-me apresentar o dono do Cornucópia Alexander Gwen... essa é Raven Snape."

Acenou com a cabeça, não estava segura que saberia se portar num lugar daqueles...

"Snape?" Murmurou o homem.

"Sim, Gwen, sobrinha de Severo Snape."

"Ora, Ora... Espero que goste daqui senhorita Snape, seu tio costumava aparecer com mais regularidade."

"Ele está sempre ocupado." Respondeu vagamente.

"É, é o que ele diz... bons tempos em que se dedicava a me pesquisar bons ingredientes, é difícil encontrar pessoas com refinamento hoje em dia."

"Você é um pessimista Gwen." Draco disse com meio sorriso na boca.

"Bom, devo mandar o Menu, ou já devo mandar preparar seu pedido habitual?"

"Não Gwen..." Draco disse olhando Raven observar o lugar com curiosidade." Me mande o que sempre recomenda."

"Oh, claro, claro, porque não?" O homem sorriu

De cima podia ver próximo ao bar um nicho, com um pequeno palco onde uma dupla de bruxas tocando dois instrumentos estranhos e parecidos, bruxos e bruxas adultos estavam por ali, mas o ambiente estava um tanto vazio, contou dois casais e um trio de alunos, todos sétimanistas, a maioria da Corvinal e Sonserina.

Quanto mais olhava mais percebia que a primeira impressão era enganosa, o lugar claramente era enfeitiçado, pois aquela portinha não condizia com o tamanho do lugar, no andar inferior havia na verdade um bar, ali em cima era claramente um restaurante... chique.

"Então, é um bom lugar..."

"É diferente."

"A comida e bebida valem a pena, além do mais é um lugar onde se pode falar, sem uma turma gritando no seu ouvido, gosto de vir aqui para pensar."

Encarou Draco, ele pareceu perturbado por um segundo então desviou o olhar para a dupla que tocava. Acabara de descobrir onde Draco Malfoy relaxava.

Um jovem rapaz com vestes marrons se aproximou e pousou uma garrafa na mesa, depositou duas taças baixas e largas a frente de cada um e abriu a garrafa, saindo com um leve curvar.

"O que é?"

"Vinho de pêsssego... já provou Raven? É maravilhoso."(26)

Despejou um pouco do líquido dourado...

* * *

O sábado amanheceu ventoso, mas bonito, um sol morno aparecia e sumia entre nuvens nada pesadas... mesmo assim dar voltas e voltas indo para lugar nenhum não ajudava a animar. 

Hermione andava devagar ao lado de Rony que praticava seu segundo esporte favorito, quadribol era o primeiro claro, mas recentemente Rony descobriu um estranho prazer em apontar todos os defeitos da versão feminina de Harry... não que concordasse com alguns... o caminho ia tortuoso até a casa dos gritos... Hermione concordando sem realmente prestar atenção e já quase sem paciência.

"E ainda tem esse negócio de cruzar as pernas, reparou?"

Hermione parou no meio do caminho.

"Não." botou a mão na testa. "Por favor Ron... não me diz que anda olhando para as pernas do Harry também..."

"Como assim TAMBÉM?" Rony rosnou.

Hermione olhou o ruivo e ruminou um pouco, não sabia se enumerava os outros que sabia estarem reparando ou se enumerava o que mais Rony andava reparando.

"Além de Neville, Dino e Simas? Muitos outros estão reparando... além de que você reparou no jeito que ele arruma os cabelos, no jeito que ele pinta as unhas, no jeito... arrr Rony! Você tá apaixonado pelo Harry!" perguntou irritada.(27)

Rony arregalou os olhos.

"Mione! Não! Claro que não que idéia absurda! Não é porque ele é uma garota que estou... que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu vou torcer aquele pescoço... Ah.MEU.DEUS!"

Rony olhou rapidamente na direção em que ela estava olhando e berrou.

"QUE MERDA É AQUILO!"

* * *

Saíram do Cornucópia quando chegaram a conclusão óbvia que haviam bebido um pouco demais... quando começaram a reparar nas incoveniências dos outros, nas caras... nos defeitos... em Hogwarts... nos professores e colegas...e por fim Raven conseguiu retirar um único riso de Draco que olhou abobalhado em torno e levantou-se dizendo que era hora de ir. 

Agora voltaram a andar em silêncio, havia sido divertido falar sem compromisso com Draco... agora ele estava calado, sério, embora um rosado acusador indicasse claramente que ele não estava no seu 'normal'.

Andavam novamente lado a lado de um modo incômodo.

"Draco... você está aborrecido comigo?"

"Ãh?"

Viu ele reprimir um soluço e não conseguiu se conter, explodiu em risadas.

"Do que está rindo?"

"Draco Malfoy está BÊBADO!"

"Grande coisa Raven! Até parece que você não está!"

"Eu não estou!"

"Ah, está sim, olhe como está andando!"

"Não estou não!"

"Está sim!"

"Não estou!"

"Por tudo que é sagrado!" Draco bateu o pé e cruzou os braços. "Pára de teimar comigo!"

"Porquê?" Voltou a rir, "Você vai bancar o moleque mimado no meio do caminho para Hogwarts?"

"Ah! Raven, como ousa!" Ele rosnou.

"Porque você ficou todo irritado?"

"Porque você me irrita!"

"Certo, então não me convide mais para te aturar!" (28)

Disse dando meia volta e ainda andando, não servia para conviver... estava tudo bem até o retardado ficar todo ofendido...

"Ei espera aí! Como assim!" Draco disse sério e com um esticar de braço a segurou pelo casaco.

"Me larga Draco!"

"Como assim me aturar?"

Draco a havia agarrado pelo casaco e quando se virou, ficando com a cara perto da do outro, podia ver os cílios longos e praticamente transparentes acima dos olhos azuis prateados (29), vendo o azul se tornar mais escuro, podia sentir o cheiro de álcool e pêssego no hálito dele que pareceu expirar devagar... Draco lhe encarou com uma expressão estranha, na verdade, achou estranho o ar quase perdido do outro, droga, havia magoado os "sentimentos" do imbecil!

"Ah, bem, esquece..." Começou.

Não terminou, um som esquisito foi ouvido, parecia um palavrão... mas não podia não é? Parecia a voz de Rony, mas não podia ser... não é?

Draco havia virado-se e encarava a figura, alta e ruiva que vinha depressa com um ar sério.

"QUE BABAQUICE É ESSA?"

Lembrou de suspirar amargamente. _'De novo não...'_

"O que foi agora Weasel? Não se pode andar em Hogsmeade sem ser atormentado?" Disse ele frio.

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

Era difícil saber com quem Rony estava gritando, Draco ergueu a cabeça presunçosamente.

"Estou fazendo o que me der vontade Weasley..." Disse ele com um sorriso maldoso.

"Você está bêbado!" Disse outra voz.

Também era difícil saber se Hermione estava falando com Malfoy ou... bem, ela tinha um olhar furioso.

"Bom com certeza o nível alcoólico dos meus passeios não lhes diz respeito."

"Somos monitores Malfoy!" Hermione segurou o braço de Rony com força.

"Sim, acho que reconheço o quanto isso começa a afetar minha paciência... Agora com licença, Traça-humana, Rei Banana..."

Draco deu um aceno de dispensa e se virou pronto a pegar no seu braço.

"Não se atreva a pegar no meu braço." Rosnou... enfurecida pelo modo desdenhoso com que Draco acabara de tratar seus amigos.

"Que diabos, não discuta comigo agora..." Draco falou friamente.

"O casal está com problemas!" Rony perguntou alfinetando.

Rolou os olhos e olhou firmemente para Hermione, que lhe encarava também, mas antes que pensasse em algo realmente bom para dizer que acalmasse os ânimos, Draco num acesso de espirituosidade lhe enlaçou pela cintura.

"Problemas? Imagine... pode esquecer Weasel... tenho certeza que Raven tem bom gosto suficiente para evitar perdedores, pode perder as esperanças... e tirar esses olhos... Não é minha querida?"

Hermione arregalou os olhos, e Rony ficou abobalhado.

Draco manteve a mão suspensa e continuou paralisado.

Havia batido na mão antes que alcançasse o seu rosto... sibilando baixo:

"Sim posso evitar perdedores sozinha... então começo por você..."

Draco ficou estático... apenas seguiu com o olhar ela se virando e indo em direção aos dois Grifinórios, que a olharam abobalhados e também ficaram como que paralisados quando foram empurrados pelos ombros.

"E vocês dois saiam do meu caminho." Disse friamente.

Os três trocaram um olhar... Rony e Hermione viram confusos Draco Malfoy endireitar-se sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. E tomar o caminho do Três Vassouras... enquanto Harry parecia ir pelo outro lado.

"O que foi isso?" Rony resmungou. "Achei que ele ia esganar o Malfoy..."

"Achei que ele ia pular em nós dois." Hermione murmurou vendo a figura solitária indo já longe... saia enfunada pelo vento.

"Acho que se vir o Malfoy em cima dele de novo..." Rony disse estreitando os olhos para o lado em que o sonserino seguira.

Hermione viu com um mal pressentimento que Harry tomava o caminho para a outra saída da cidade...

"Vem Rony..." Disse puxando o outro.

* * *

1-Sim... vem de Mary Jane... afinal Raven é americana lembram? Oh, Mel... não teria vindo de Jane Doe? É... pode ser... devia ser Mary... de Mary Sue. (sabiam que o masculino de Mary Sue é Gary Stu? Nossa... isso que é inutilidade '¬¬ esqueçam...) 

2-Draco, Draco... de que lembranças estará tratando?

3-Alguém ainda duvidava que Draco ia desmaiar?

4-Mulher má! Mas vai... continua assim que ele gostha!

5-O Draco também arrisca... depois reclama que ela bate...

6-Não pode evitar? Ele por algum segundo desviou o olhar daí?

7-Eu não gosto nem de imaginar esse olhar... meninas imaginem, o Draco... nosso amado Draco... na caminha... dando esse olhar para vocês... ei... ei parem de babar! EI! Oia o teclado!

8-E pedindo isso? Aham... teclados anti-baba por favor...

9-Não foi só Draco que ficou na expectativa né?

10- Definitivamente uma mulher má... tratar o Draquinho que nem criança... ó dó! Harry ta ficando mÁ!Beijinho!

11-Garotos... unf.

12-sentimentos confusos né?

13- é quase uma unanimidade fanficquiana que Parkinson se parece com um cão da raça PUG... animal meio amassado com olhos saltados (feio que dói.)

14-Ah..quem não estava esperando um confronto RavenXChang? Esse não é o último...

15-Agora ASSUMIDA! Ei Harry... tá acostumando né?

16- Ah... eu adorei o Draco ferret (porque doninha ninguém merece) ferret quicante...

17-sonserino esperto...

18-Nos engana que gostamos!

19-Eu acredito que ele tenha uma dessa cor, vamos apostar, também dá para apostar quando Draco vai conferir (de novo) as calcinhas de Raven.

20-não adiante negar Raven... já se entregou!

21- Mamãe ganso, das histórias infantis, estamos discutindo fábulas aqui... nossa e olha, literatura trouxa...ou será que a literatura infantil trouxa e bruxa se misturam?Quem diria... Draco conhece fábulas infantis...

22-Eu queria ver essa fic em inglês...

23-Harry falando...

24-Alguém acredita que ela perguntou isso?

25-Mas ele se empolgou.

26- Eu já... é delicioso e perigoso.

27-Ciúmes?

28-parece briga de casal, ou pior tá parecendo o Rony e a Mione.

29-É tão tongo que sai encarando cílios! Primeiro a Chang agora... epa!

Harry/Raven está se isolando, arranjando confusão, no próximo capítulo o beijo será mais caliente... vem com amasso junto!


	9. Escutando sininhos

**Agora ali pelo meio volta os diálogos com travessão OK?**

**O que acontece quando Harry, Rony e Mione brigam? E quando a Sonserina ganha? E quando Draco tenta ensinar Raven dançar? E quando se faz a brincadeira da garrafa (ou similar)pela madrugada sonserina? E quando Raven e Draco muito bêbados fogem de Filch? Capítulo docemente longo como desculpas pela demora...Confiram agora em:**

* * *

_**Miss Sonserina.**_

_**Escutando sininhos.**_

_**No capítulo anterior.**_

_"Por tudo que é sagrado!" Draco bateu o pé e cruzou os braços. "Pára de teimar comigo!"_

_"Porquê?" Voltou a rir, "Você vai bancar o moleque mimado no meio do caminho para Hogwarts?"_

_"Ah! Raven, como ousa?!" Ele rosnou._

_"Porque você ficou todo irritado?"_

"_Sim posso evitar perdedores sozinha... então começo por você..."_

_Draco ficou estático... apenas seguiu com o olhar ela se virando e indo em direção aos dois Grifinórios, que a olharam abobalhados e também ficaram como que paralisados quando foram empurrados pelos ombros._

"_E vocês dois saiam do meu caminho." Disse friamente._

* * *

"_Você não imagina o que eu estou passando... Não é minha natureza ficar fingindo... não é minha natureza ficar aparecendo, só simplesmente não posso sumir no meio da sonserina... seria impossível."_

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez com a lembrança do que Harry dissera no meio do caminho quando esperou que o alcançassem...enquanto Rony fingia limpar sua vassoura.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou um tanto grosseiramente.

"Nada" Disse ela fingindo ler um livro de Aritmancia.

"Fala logo..."

"Estou preocupada só isso..."

"Não se preocupe, ele não merece essa preocupação." Disse Rony tentando acertar uma das cerdas.

"Leve a sério Rony..."-Sussurrou ansiosa.-"já imaginou mesmo como é? Ficar num lugar estranho, com gente estranha... além do mais, cuidar o tempo todo para não dizer nada... é perigoso sabia?"

"Ele não parece tão preocupado... não parece estar tão desconfortável... talvez seja mesmo o lugar dele."Disse Rony deixando a vassoura nos joelhos e cruzando os braços.

"RON!"

"É talvez ele finalmente esteja vendo que deveria ter aceitado ser amiguinho do Malfoy!" disse num sussurro mais alto e torcendo o pano com que polira a vassoura com raiva.

"É ridículo ver que você está com ciúme da amizade de Harry... será preciso ele dar de cara com outro dragão para você se tocar que não foi ele que quis passar por tudo isso?"Disse aproximando a cabeça de Rony para ninguém ouvir.

"Só estou dizendo, que ele parece muito feliz onde está... muito chegado ao Malfoy, e não parece se importar com o desgraçado... com..."Rony ficou de pé.

"Com o quê?"

"Com o desgraçado dando em cima dele." Rony despejou e ficou prontamente vermelho.

"Já pensou que seria estranho, levando em consideração a família de Raven, e que Harry disse que Snape proclamou Malfoy seu guarda-costas, que ele fosse grosso com o outro?" Disse calmamente. "E sente, ou vão começar a nos ouvir..." Disse vendo que Parvati e Lilá que liam uma edição da Bruxinha Moderna, estavam agora os olhando.

"E precisa sair passeando com ele, torcendo com ele... parecem namorados!" Rony arregalou os olhos horrorizado, sentando.

Hermione olhou o livro que lia e fechou.

"Certo, talvez Malfoy esteja com essas intenções... seria interessante para ele..."(1)

"COMO?!"

"Estou dizendo que Malfoy mudou muito com a companhia de Raven... ou não percebeu? A estabilidade de Malfoy depende dele ser discreto agora, arranjar uma namorada e sossegar seria o ideal..." Disse pensativamente.

"Mione... estou passando mal..."

"Não seja idiota! Se Harry queria saber coisas sobre Draco Malfoy é a melhor oportunidade que ele vai ter..."

"Não desse jeito... quer dizer... não vamos ver os dois abraçados por aí vamos?"(2)

"Acho que não... eles não pareciam muito acertados em Hogsmeade afinal... pareciam?"

"Graças aos céus não..." Rony pareceu se acalmar. "Na verdade parecia de saco-cheio... literalmente."

"Nem parecem muito próximos nessa semana..."

"É... ele voltou a andar com aquelas vadias da sonserina..."(3)

Hermione balançou a cabeça pela expressão de alívio de Rony, embora não tivesse as mesmas esperanças... Malfoy e Zabinni estavam, sempre com Crabbe e Goyle, na esteira da corja feminina da sonserina, e Hermione sabia muito bem porque os dois estavam sempre atrás delas... ou elas atrás deles... era a mesma coisa que Neville, Dino e Simas faziam atrás das garotas da Grifinória... e elas deles... e de outras casas...(4)

"Vou dormir... estou morto." Rony disse indo devagar, arrastando a vassoura.

Hermione voltou a suspirar, queria saber legelimência, para saber o que se passava na cabeça do Harry... nesse momento. Ao mesmo tempo... estava começando a ter medo da idéia. Não sabia por quanto tempo podia segurar Rony sem que ele acabasse fazendo alguma besteira denunciadora... por mais que quisesse gritar com Harry também algumas vezes... isso seria mais que perigoso.(5)

* * *

Estendeu-se no sofá da sonserina que esvaziou dos calouros com um simples olhar e uma erguida de sobrancelha... nessas horas, ser "parente" de Snape tinha suas vantagens.

Enfiou as almofadas fofas nas costas e começou a ler _"Propriedades de venenos em poções curativas e a variação de ingredientes alternativos." _Fingindo que as cólicas não estavam lhe matando..."Está no fim... vai acabar... sempre acaba, merda, como elas conseguem? Lição... lição... pense na merda de lição...ai..."(6)

Snape estava literalmente arrancando seu couro, não queria que transparecesse sua incompetência em público, estava sacrificando Dcat e transfiguração para manter-se bem em poções, afinal se fosse ótimo em Dcat e miserável em poções, concordava com Snape, logo iam ligar dois mais dois.

Se não fosse o fato de estar na sonserina tinha certeza que logo, logo teriam ligado as coisas.

Deveria estar fazendo sua lição com calma junto com as outras, mas as outras estavam ocupadas demais fofocando e ultimamente isso estava ficando chato e irritante. Ou lhe perguntando constantemente como havia sido o passeio com Draco em Hogsmeade, já que alguém os tinha visto na frente do café...O que gerara um súbito esfriamento de sua "amizade" com Pansy...

Suspirou e tirou o pergaminho da mochila...

Escutou um leve suspiro ao seu lado e viu Zabinni que fingia ler um estudo de transfiguração lhe encarando.

"Zabini..."Disse de modo frio.

"Precisa de ajuda Raven?" O rapaz sorriu.

"Não... muitíssimo obrigada." Disse e voltou a ler.

Rabiscou mais algumas frases e escutou uma movimentação para a poltrona ao seu lado...Sentiu o sofá ceder um pouco e algo roçar em sua canela.

"Você não se importa não é? Tem mais luz aqui..."

Era verdade, afinal tinha tocado os calouros, porque estava perto da lareira, e tinha luzes bem acima do sofá. Ignorou o sonserino.

Estava no meio de outra página quando sentiu algo... estreitou os olhos.

"Se eu fosse você, Blásio, tiraria sua mão dela..." Escutou o tom arrastado na outra poltrona.

"Como Draco?" Zabini disse fingindo-se inocente, mas claramente provocando o loiro.

"Ela está apontando a varinha para uma região sensível sua..." Draco disse dando de ombros.

Zabini imediatamente a olhou, finalmente percebendo a varinha estendida por baixo do livro, mirando exatamente onde Draco se referira.

"Aproveite que Draco está sendo generoso e prestativo e tire a mão..." Rosnou " Embora eu não faça objeção de você subir mais um milímetro para eu poder treinar imperdoáveis em você..."

"Que é isso... eu estava apenas tentando achar meu pergaminho..."

Soltou uma azaração que fez Zabini imediatamente pular do sofá como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Que foi?!" Ele perguntou indignado tentando abaixar o cabelo BlackPower que ostentava agora e que fazia meia sala comunal rir.(7)

"Que eu saiba minhas pernas são mais grossas que um pergaminho e muito mais macias também, seu grosso! Cretino!"disse se pondo de pé.(8)

A sala adernou como um barco em tempestade...(9)

"Raven!"

* * *

Draco estava quieto olhando as chamas quando a viu chegar... a única sonserina capaz de andar com chinelos na sala comunal... a única que parecia mandar as favas certas regras e ainda assim ser aceita. Raven havia sumido com um bando de fedelhos, melhor assim, pois queria pensar... logo em seguida percebeu que Zabini a olhava despudoradamente... sujeito irritante... certo que tinha dado uma boa olhada, afinal nem todas as garotas deixam as pernas branquinhas á mostra na sala comunal sem estar explicitamente tentando algo... (10) mas não Raven, se não soubesse de suas capacidades manipulativas, como convencer Crabbe desertar o posto ao seu lado para lhe roubar chocolate na cozinha(11) por exemplo, ou, Draco sentiu um frio de vergonha na barriga, ser capaz de conseguir a sua atenção mesmo quando não queria... (12) se ela não fosse assim, poderia ser uma estudante sonsa da Lufa... não, ela não era nem remotamente burra... era bem competente em magia, muito boa em feitiços, aquele Accio em um Pomo... a magia de Raven era forte... Draco sentiu uma onda de desgosto ao ver Zabinni bancando o moleque melão indo sentar ao lado de Raven... tão pouca sutileza... Raven estava levemente corada... com certeza porque sabia que Zabini estava com péssimas intenções, Raven era a única sonserina que realmente corava... Zabini se moveu...tão pouca EDUCAÇÃO... pouca NOÇÃO DO PERIGO... pouco AMOR A VIDA...(13) estava pensando em pegar a varinha quando observou Raven já vermelha, puxando a varinha por trás do livro.

"Se eu fosse você, Blásio, tiraria sua mão dela..." Disse com evidente calma, aliviado em ver a atitude de Raven.(14)

"Como Draco?" Zabini lhe encarou com petulância.

Draco estreitou os olhos... mas disse calmamente.

"Ela está apontando a varinha para uma região sensível sua..."

Zabini finamente percebeu o perigo, e tentou em vão dar uma desculpa, a paciência, que era limitada, de Raven chegou ao fim e Zabini recebeu um belo penteado de presente por sua idiotice crônica... Poderia rir... poderia, se ao levantar furiosa, Raven não tivesse cambaleado seriamente, estava mais perto, a apoiou.

"Não é nada!" Raven tentou firmar-se, mas parecia não ser capaz...

"Raven... o que você está sentindo?" Perguntou ansioso quando ela agarrou sua veste. Estreitou os olhos e sibilou para Zabini que tinha se aproximado."Nem pense... é sua culpa..."

Zabini recolheu os braços que estendera, olhando-a com preocupação.

"Estou zonza..." Raven murmurou olhando o chão.

"Vá chamar Snape..." Disse para Zabini. " ANDA!"(15)

"Não precisa, vai passar." Raven disse inspirando e tentando se endireitar...

Voltando a cambalear.

"Vou te levar para o quarto." Draco disse.

"Certo... O QUE VOCÊ..." Raven arregalou os olhos ao ser pega no colo.

"SSHHH... você não está em condições de andar..." Draco disse preocupado com o fato dela estar muito pálida e ainda mais por perceber que ela estava mais leve.(16)

"Mas..."

"Quieta."

A sala comunal voltou devagar a rotina, enquanto Crabbe se levantava da mesa, onde terminava uma lição e começou a recolher o material de Raven, com ajuda de Goyle.(17)

* * *

No ínicio relutou em mostrar o mal-estar que estava sentindo... mas sentia-se cada vez mais tonta e um tanto enjoada, até mesmo entorpecida, e assim mesmo, tinha plena convicção que dessa vez Voldmort não tinha nada com isso.

Depois só conseguiu perceber que Draco Malfoy lhe pegara no colo!

NO COLO!

Devia ficar indignada, sair correndo... xinga-lo... mas...(18)

"O que você está sentindo?" Ele perguntou novamente...

Havia preocupação na voz... uma preocupação diferente... além do mais, não lembrava de ter sido carregado assim na vida...

"Estou um pouquinho zonza, mas não é nada..."

"Você está pálida..." Ele disse parecendo preocupado." Fique quietinha..."

Sentiu-se bem.

Descansou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu-se melhor... apesar dos calafrios e ondas de enjôo que sentia.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ninguém esperava que pudesse dar um jeito nisso... pela primeira vez podia apenas relaxar e não tentar ignorar o que sentia... dessa vez, sabia, que... que Draco iria lhe cuidar... não tivera realmente alguém em que pudesse...

Mal percebeu as vozes das outras garotas quando Draco empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé indo até a cama e lhe depositando lá com cuidado... sentia uma morna onda de fraqueza lhe levando ao sono... mas dessa vez não precisava temer...

Havia quem lhe cuidasse.

Tentou afastar do pensamento que essa pessoa, era justamente, Draco Malfoy.(19)

* * *

Raven havia encostado a cabeça em seu peito e desmaiado... fazendo com que literalmente mandasse todo aquele bando para fora do quarto sem nenhuma piedade...

"FORA! FORA!" Rosnou quando o grupinho apenas parou enquanto depositava a garota sobre a cama." O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO?"

Olhou para Pansy que observava tudo de modo frio da sua cama, assim que ela percebeu seu olhar se levantou e tomou uma atitude.

"Certo... depois a gente conversa..." E saiu levando as outras para fora.(20)

Draco puxou o cobertor sobre ela e devagar retirou os cabelos negros da frente da face pálida e que sentia, um tanto febril.

Era tão linda... impossível negar que achava-a, apesar de tudo, linda.(21)

"Draco."

Ergueu o rosto e observou Pansy parada de braços cruzados o olhando.

"Sim Pansy?" Disse com sua cara mais calma.

"O que houve agora?" Ela disse friamente.

"Hora, Pansy... Raven passou mal e como você deve ter percebido... desmaiou."

"O que houve para você vir carregando-a?" Pansy mal controlou sua contrariedade.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho prática em feitiços de levitação..."

"E Vicente? Gregório?"(22)

"Falando nisso não os vi..." Disse deslavadamente.

"Não desconverse DRACO!"

Houve uma batida na porta que não esperou um segundo para ser aberta.

Draco levantou-se imediatamente da cama onde havia sentado. Snape entrou no quarto e os olhou... em seguida se aproximou da cama e olhou avaliativamente a garota, fez um gesto com varinha, em seguida se aproximou e olhou os dois frascos junto a cama, um deles já no fim...

"Parkinson... vá até a enfermaria e chame Madame Pomfrey…"

Pansy pareceu relutar um segundo antes de sair obediente.

"Pode se retirar Malfoy."

"Mas..."

"Eu disse para se retirar."

Draco ainda estava no seu quarto quando Crabbe e Goyle chegaram dizendo que Snape nem os deixara entrar para deixar o material de Raven e que Pansy estava muito mal humorada, pois ia passar a noite no quarto comum... com as outras.

Draco dava voltas e voltas pelo quarto sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Vicente e Gregório, normalmente ele sentaria remoendo e os dois ficariam zanzando pelo quarto angustiados pela inatividade, mas dessa vez Draco desejava ir até aquele quarto, azarar Snape, e usar um Império em Pomfrey para ela contar o que estava havendo.

"Ela estava esquisita ontem..." Disse Vicente.

Draco literalmente rodou no lugar e encarou o outro... Crabbe engoliu em seco, Draco estreitou os olhos.

"Quer dizer que além de sair por aí fazendo favores a ela, você viu que ela estava estranha e NÃO ME CONTOU?!"Draco disse se aproximando do outro.

"Ah, bem... ela disse que... disse... para não contar... e que ia... ia revisar minhas lições... sabe..." Crabbe disse atrapalhadamente.

"E você não me contou..." Draco repetiu puxando a varinha." Se eu pudesse usar um Cruciatus agora Vicente, você estaria se esgoelando nesse chão." Completou de modo frio." Esquisita como?"

"Estava diferente... Só diferente..." Disse o outro sem tirar os olhos da varinha.

Draco voltou a se virar... e voltou a andar, sabia que não podia confiar em Crabbe para dar um relatório detalhado. Ia matar Zabini, ele provocara a crise, lembrou também que Raven, apesar de não parecer, estava ali para tratar a saúde... que era fraca do coração...

"Mal-di-ção!"Rosnou.

E jogou os outros dois fora de seu quarto... com o feitiço de expulsão.

* * *

Hermione não dormiu a noite toda. Lilá tinha errado um feitiço de maquiagem em Parvati, deixando a outra com belas escamas multicoloridas no lugar da sobrancelha e as duas foram para a enfermaria e voltaram indignadas ao saber que Pomfrey não estava lá, na verdade, que estava saindo para ver Raven, no dormitório da sonserina e que voltara bem tarde... as duas quase pegaram detenção com Filch por andarem fora do horário, mas McGonagall as liberou, voltaram e ficaram um bom tempo criticando Raven por ser protegida pelo parentesco com Snape, que era uma vadia, que não desgrudava de Malfoy, que era uma antipática, magrela... metida, e que por fim desejaram a ela dores terríveis. (23)

Um tanto irritada pela conversa, mas muito preocupado com amigo, Hermione rolou a noite toda, até a hora do café da manhã...

Literalmente jogou Rony para fora da cama, querendo falar com McGonagall antes do café, mas Rony conseguiu se atrasar... e Minerva já estava á mesa, Snape também... com as caras de sempre.

Rony apenas grunhiu algo no momento que escutaram.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de levar meu material meninos..."

"Não seja tola Raven... Vicente, ADORARIA levar sua mochila...O DIA TODO." Draco disse com um olhar ferino ao outro que imediatamente voltou a segurar a mochila da garota.

"Draco... eu sei o caminho do refeitório..."

"Sei disso Raven... só estou indo para o mesmo lugar..."

"Você azarou o Zabini?"

"Não sei do que está falando..."

"O fato de estar escrito "Retardado" na testa dele não tem nada com o fato de você ter apontado o fato na saída?"

"Eu fui gentil em avisa-lo."

"É Draco querido... muito gentil..."(24)

Os quatro passaram por um irritado Rony e uma atordoada Hermione.

"Nossa... eu perdi a fome." (25?) Murmurou Rony.

No entanto Hermione fixou um olhar em Raven, que pareceu nota-los e também encarou-a fixamente.

"Vou ao banheiro Rony." Disse Hermione em voz alta.

* * *

_**----A autora avisa que a partir daqui o parágrafo volta a ser á brasileira.----**_

* * *

O banheiro mais próximo tinha o espelho quebrado.Hermione foi até ele e se olhou.

Estava com olheiras.

A porta abriu, fechou e pode escutar um feitiço de privacidade sendo feito.

Os olhos verdes refletidos no espelho eram um pouco opacos... lhe encarando.

Olharam-se.

-O que você queria Hermione?(26)

O tom levemente aborrecido e a face inexpressiva a assustaram.Virou-se.

-Como assim? Eu soube que Pomfrey foi ver você... ela nunca sai da enfermaria! Ficamos preocupados.

-Acho que Rony não ficou preocupado... aborrecido eu diria, não preocupado.-respondeu ajeitando a veste.(27)

-Você sabe como o Rony é... ele estava...

-É uma gripe... só uma gripe, naqueles dias... e excesso de poção para dormir... sabe... é cansativo ficar fingindo que está tudo bem... que eu devia estar martirizado pelo que aconteceu... mas sabe de uma coisa, diz pra ele que tem razão...

-Eu já disse que não sou coruja de _Vocês_!

-Perfeito... você normalmente dá os recados de Rony muito bem, mas consegue ser grossa comigo.

-Olha Harry! Não sei o que aconteceu, e fiquei preocupada, então não fica descontando na gente!

-Então não fiquem agindo como se eu tivesse culpa por estar assim!

-Ninguém está culpando você... só se preocupando...

-Eu estou dispensando esse tipo de preo...

-Como você consegue ser tão... tão... imaturo!

-IMATURO? Imaturo? Queria ver você na minha pele Hermione!

Hermione fez um gesto nervoso.

-Eu sei que deve ser difícil... eu sei que deve ser confuso, mas...

-Mas o quê?- disse de modo frio.- Seja um bom garoto Harry? Dê o melhor Harry? Vai ficar tudo bem Harry? Não venha com conversa mole pra cima de mim!

Hermione fechou o punho, tirou a varinha do bolso e avançou para a porta.

-É... vai esfriar essa sua cabeça, Harry...- disse desfazendo o feitiço da porta..-_Esfria_ essa cabeça dura!

-Vocês _dois_ são cabeças duras.- disse a encarando.

-Eu devia _azarar_ você...

-Você não é _Grifinória_ o bastante pra tentar _MIONE_...(28)

A porta se abriu com força, A cara de Rony estava vermelha, ele com certeza havia ouvido o fim da conversa.

-O que você disse?- ele perguntou lhe atravessando com os olhos, as orelhas parecendo duas rodelas de tomate.

Empurrou-o:

-Disse exatamente o que ouviu... EI! Me Largue!

Ele segurou seu braço com força...

-Peça desculpas!

O corredor começava a ficar tumultuado com os alunos indo para as salas onde teriam a primeira aula... alguns que chegavam perto pararam para olhar.

-Vai se danar!- empurrou a mão de Rony.- Aliás vão se danar os dois, _monitores da grifinória_!(29)

-Vem Rony...- disse Hermione.

Os dois seguiram para fora, turma de Herbologia...

Raven seguiu para outro andar, tentando manter a calma...

* * *

O clima piorou... começou a esfriar, Corvinal e Sonserina disputaram uma partida em meio a chuva.

Sonserina abriu a corrida pela taça com duzentos e dez a vinte... lavada.

Literalmente, lavada... pensou ao entrar no saguão torcendo os cabelos.

Seus cabelos estavam escorridos... completamente encharcada, já que a maldita da Chang havia dado uma rasante pela torcida da sonserina e Bullstrode tinha deixado cair a sombrinha em que ela e Parkinson haviam feito feitiços de expansão.

Havia estado lá apenas porque Pansy e Draco haviam feito uma leve intimidação para que fosse... Rony e Hermione não responderam suas cartas, e se fingiram de cegos toda vez que tentou contato... claro que havia passado dos limites, mas eles enchiam a paciência... era fácil ficar cobrando aquilo tudo quando não era a pele deles...

-Festa!!!- Disse Bullstrode correndo a frente.- Andem! Temos que tomar um banho antes!

-Já tomamos todo o banho que poderíamos querer Mila...- disse torcendo e secando as vestes.

-Perfeito... eu tomo banho antes de você...- Disse Pansy.

Catherine havia lhe jogado um vestido preto que parava no meio de suas coxas, não se sentia á vontade... não mesmo. Olhou-a revirar sua gaveta querendo emprestar uma das suas meias pretas (essas dadas pelos gêmeos num ataque de sem-gracisse...) olhando suas roupas íntimas, não que fossem tão íntimas assim agora, com a viração diária das francesas.

-Não... não... não mesmo!- rosnou ao ver que a francesa lhe empurrou um par de sapatos de salto.

-Básico Raven, não reclama.

-Não... não acho seguro, se eu ficar tonta?

-O "Draquinho" te segura" Não é Pansy?

-Cath!

-Quê?

-Não seja imbecil...

-Anda Raven...

-ESPERE!- Berrou Lina.- TIRA TUDO!

-QUÊ?!!!

-OBA!

-Saiam de perto de mim!!!

Era um consenso, alguma coisa naquela poção tinha o efeito de fazer garotas acharem que era uma boneca em tamanho natural...

-Quem quer ser azarada primeiro?-rosnou.

-Raven... combina com ela não?

-Claro que combina.-disse Pansy.

-Eu não saio desse quarto assim...

-Não seja tímida Ren...- disse Bullstrode.

-Vão sem mim.

-No dois?

-Como assim no dois?

-PROTEGO!!! AAAHHH!!!!

* * *

Uma festa sonserina sempre esteve envolta em mistério, alguns diriam que é uma festa de arromba com muita bebida e depravação... outros diriam que consistiam em reuniões complexas sobre o futuro da sociedade bruxa.

Estão errados em parte.

Inicialmente uma festa sonserina não se diferencia de uma festa lufana... pessoas cumprimentando, abraçando e congratulando outras.

Mas logo a festa toma contornos típicos da corvinal... pessoas confabulando, se arrumando e cochichando pelos cantos.

Claro que isso acontece até os mais jovens se chatearem e irem dormir... aí a festa pode ser comparada com as festas grifinórias... comida, bebida e casais pelos cantos, pessoas falando alguém encantando algum gramofone velho ou um rádio sintonizado na RRB.(30)

Mas, um pouco mais tarde, as típicas características sonserinas afloram... alguns casais somem, pessoas em rodas estão conversando e o principal entre dançar e jogar... apostas e disputas costumam repercutir por toda a escola nos dias seguintes.

Draco ainda tentava se esquivar de algumas alunas do terceiro ano querendo que ele novamente contasse o lance final, Observou com desgosto Parkinson continuar bebendo... seu olhar recaiu em seguida nela...

Pelo que ouvira comentar, uma garota do quarto ano transferida comentou, é que Raven azarou todas as outras quando tentaram vestí-la, Draco achou isso óbvio, quem precisava de babá? Aquelas duas francesas ás vezes não conseguiam desgrudar de Raven... lembravam sua mãe.

Draco suspirou quando Crabble disse que ia dormir. Já havia passado da hora.

Entendia Raven, ás vezes queria estuporar Crabble e Goyle, mas não podia se dar ao luxo todo dia... Raven ainda parecia mortificada com as francesas a sua volta, uma Parkinson bêbada lhe deu um aceno.

Ótimo, teria que dançar com Pansy, viva a vida...

* * *

Usava uma camisa branca com gola e punhos rendados... e uma saia ampla preta, claro que ficou com os sapatos baixos tipo boneca , mil vezes mais difíceis de torcer o pé, claro que tivera que aturar Lina perguntando se queria fazer trancinhas no cabelo, pelo menos não estava praticamente nua embaixo da veste, como as outras.

Não adiantava, não conseguia sentir-se á vontade, não tinha ânimo para comemorar, nem ficar olhando as pessoas dançarem.

-Dança?- a voz lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, só então percebeu que passara alguns bons minutos para o fundo do copo.(31)

-Não.- mumurou antes de levantar os olhos.

Draco lhe encarava com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Sentiu-se corar.

-Ah... eu... eu não... danço.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, tirando o copo da sua mão.

-Eu não... sei... dançar... sabe...

Ignorando os próprios protestos acabou aceitando a mão estendida. percebendo a sala quase vazia, e numa segunda olhada, que estava menos vazia que parecia.(32)

-Que foi Raven? Até parece que não está se divertindo...-ele disse a puxando para cima do tapete perto das luzes verdes, onde um e outro casal curtia uma música que não conhecia.

Encarou os olhos azuis.

-O quanto você bebeu Malfoy?

-Menos que o necessário e você também, pelo jeito... certo, não vou azarar você com os pés sabia?- disse colocando a mão na cintura dela.

-Eu não sou boa com dança Malfoy...- disse ainda sem se apoiar nele.

-Besteira, bem que dizem que vocês americanos não sabem dançar... eu não mordo se você colocar suas mãos em meus ombros...- colocando as mãos sobre as dela.

-Certo... mas eu mordo se você descer a mão Malfoy... disse estreitando os olhos.

-Draco...- ele corrigiu de modo entediado.

-Eu mordo Draco...-disse apoiando as mãos nos ombros do outro.(33)

Ele sorriu.

-Certo... agora se puder apenas me acompanhar...

-Eu vou pisar em seu pé...- disse infeliz.

-Raven, bote vontade nisso...- comentou segurando o riso.- Pelo princípio, certo, dois pequenos passos para cá e dois para lá...

-Tá... consigo fazer isso.(34)

-Muito bem... precisamos nos mover... dois... um, só um Ren...- disse reprovatório ao sentir o pisão.

-Bem feito... devia ter avisado antes... e quem disse que pode me chamar de Ren?

-Ra-ven é muito longo...- enfatizou as sílabas seriamente.

-Tão longo quanto Dra-co... vou te chamar... de... de...

-Impossível diminuir não é, foi por isso que escolheram assim...- ele soltou um riso.

-Dray? Não...- disse com uma careta.-Fica horrível.

-Eu sei.

-Então vou te chamar de Draquinho... que nem a Pansy...- disse puxando a bochecha dele.-Né Draquíiinho?(35)

-Não faça isso por favor...- disse passando a mão na própria bochecha.

-Sem Ren?

-Sem Ren, então...

-Ótimo.

-Mulher má...- disse sorrindo.-Meia volta... agora.

-Ah... não vira assim... meu pé!

-Essa parte da música é mais rápida...(36)

-Porque não pode ficar nos dois pra lá e dois pra cá?

-Porque não é uma valsa...

-Ah... É dois, um e vira?

-Isso.

-Ah...

-Viu, você pega o jeito...

-Você ainda tem pé?

-Seu não tivesse enchido a cara, eu não suportaria... ei, não me bate!

-Desgraçado...

-Você só não teve o professor certo... é muito rock trouxa do outro lado do oceano, não é?

Encarou Draco surpreso, ele sorriu.

-Soube que há muita mais mistura lá.- ele completou dando de ombros.

-Você deve achar errado...- disse seriamente.

-Não sei se é, nunca vi como funciona, eles caçaram tantas, todos conhecem a história de Salem... você deve conhecer melhor que ninguém, como conseguem esquecer?- Draco disse pensativo.- E aqui ainda ficam com essa besteira de que ninguém morreu...

-Do que está falando?

-Besteira, não precisamos lembrar da caça as bruxas aqui não é?- disse sorrindo.- Você nem pisou mais no meu pé... vamos rodar...

Raven ficou em silêncio, mas guardou o aviso pra si mesmo para procurar mais sobre a caça ás bruxas de Salem e em todos os outros lugares... continuou rodando absorta demais para perceber que Draco apertara a mão na curva da base de sua coluna e guiava com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.(37)

Ao fim, quando a maioria dos festejadores estava dormindo pelos cantos, dormindo com alguém ou simplesmente dormindo em seus quartos, Zabini e Bullstrode apareceram, nesse ponto Raven, Draco e dois casais Franceses que estavam tentando dançar jiga, depois de algumas bebidas, o que resultava em muitos passos bizarros... Draco, finalmente retirara a gravata(38) e agora batia palmas com eles tentando convencer as garotas a dançar o famoso Can-can.

-Nem morta vou ficar mostrando minha calcinha assim!- Raven disse batendo no braço de Draco.

-Ah... garrotas, um pouquinho! Um pouquinho hã?- repetia um dos sétimanistas.

-Conseguimos um pouco de Sinergia, roubada diretamente do estoque escondido da Trelawney.- disse Zabine apontando para as garrafas.- Quem topa um jogo de contrato?- disse ele.

-Há... vai sair sem cuecas pelas masmorras de novo Blaise? Da última vez eu soube que Pirraça ficou um mês perguntando quem usou o feitiço encolhedor em você.- Disse Draco maldosamente.

-Dessa vez você vai fazer a declaração...- disse o outro com jeito de quem diz algo que faz parte de um segredo.- Hã?

-Cale a boca Blaise.-Disse Nott- Quem topa?

-Como é esse jogo?- perguntou baixo para Draco.

-Desafio. Na verdade é bem bobo.- ele disse.- É fácil se sair bem se você for esperto e bom negociador.- ele sorriu.- Eu topo... vou ter um empregado novo!

-Como é que se joga?

-Nossos nomes em duas garrafas e castigos na terceira.

Não devia... não podia, ia dormir, estava bom, certo? Certo? CERTO?(39)

Imprudência grifinória, curiosidade, Coragem burra fora de hora...(40)

-Eu vou também.-disse quando Draco lhe fez sinal com o rosto.

-Ótimo.- Sorriu Blaise maliciosamente.

O grupo consistia de Catherine, Blaise, Nott, Bullstrode, Parkinson já havia dormido completamente bêbada (41), Draco, Raven, Montague e Goyle... Depois de alguma insistência Lina se juntou a eles com Thomas, um dos rapazes de Drumnstrang transferido para o quinto ano.

-Sinergia, Sinergia...- murmurava Lina com animação.

-Como funciona isso mesmo?- perguntou Goyle.

-Não se preocupe.- disse Draco.- Ele cai fora na segunda rodada.- completou baixo para Raven.

-Sinergia...- disse Lina mais alto.

-Tá bem! Eu sirvo.- disse Nott.

Sentaram perto de uma mesinha baixa, nela estavam duas garrafas vazias e previamente limpas, um rolo de pergaminho e um pequeno pote.

-Certo escrevemos nossos nomes duas vezes por favor.- disse Bullstrode pegando o pergaminho.-garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para o carrasco, de vinho de duende para o condenado...

Pequenos pedaços enrolados de pergaminho foram jogados dentro das garrafas depois de conferidos, A sinergia passou de mão em mão até chegar um copo que Mila lhe estendeu.

-Eu topo também...- disse Parkinson.

-Sinergia?- perguntou Lina.

-O jogo.- disse Parkinson com uma cara amassada.

Parecia uma mistura de mel, vinho branco e especiarias, logo que bebeu sentiu como se tudo ficasse ainda mais confortável... Sinergia não era propriamente uma bebida, e sim uma poção... Observou Mila passar um copo para Draco.

-Escrevam um castigo enrolem e joguem no vaso aqui...- disse Montague.- Caprichem. Mas lembrem, nada permanente!

-Pense em algo proveitoso...- disse Draco.

Antes de pegar a pena, observou que Draco escrevera no seu papel em caligrafia fina, "Escravo por uma semana", balançou a cabeça e no estado de felicidade que estava escreveu."Lições de casa por um mês", com um sorriso e enrolou rapidamente e jogou no vasinho.

-Prontos... quem enfeitiça? Nem vem Draco, você tem manha!- disse Bullstrode.

-Eu? – ele disse falsamente indignado. - porque diz isso?

-Eu enfeitiço...-disse Montague.erguendo a varinha.

-É um contrato mágico.- Draco sussurrou quando Raven lhe cotucou.

"Feitiço do contrato será feito e só de comum acordo será desfeito... o senhor (ele bateu com a varinha na ponta da garrafa de cerveja) cobrará do devedor (ele bateu na garrafa de vinho) o seu direito ou o castigo (bateu no pequeno vaso) que deverá ser cumprido por contrato mágico. O contrato quebrado... (ele pareceu pensar e deu um sorriso maldoso) lhe tirará os poderes por um mês... (todo mundo gemeu... literalmente virar um trouxa por um mês... inconcebível) O feitiço do contrato será feito e só de comum acordo será desfeito..."

Tudo brilhou azuladamente até que cada um deles concordasse, então todos beberam mais um gole e Montague disse.

-Começamos.- e pousou a varinha na mesa.

A garrafa de cerveja balançou e como se cuspisse disparou um dos papeizinhos para fora.O que lhe lembrou fugazmente o cálice de fogo... O papel caiu e abriu revelando "Bullstrode", em seguida garrafa de vinho fez a mesma coisa e o papelzinho que saiu dela se estatelou sobre a mesa "Goyle"

-Azarado.- disse Nott.

Do vaso saiu um rolinho que voou até a mão de Bullstrode que o abriu sigilosamente leu e bufou.

-Certo Goyle... minha oferta é uma massagem nos meus pés por uma semana.

Goyle fez uma careta , olhou a garota e deu uma espiada discreta par o lado de Draco que bebia e deu de ombros.

-O castigo.

Os outros riram.

-Tem certeza? Deixo por massagem durante três dias... é posso fazer isso...

Todos se olharam, Goyle deu de ombros e disse "o castigo" de novo.

Bullstrode rosnou.

-Você que quis... ela abriu o papel.

"Bolos de chocolate á noite por quinze dias."

Goyle deu de ombros, claro que para ele atormentar os elfos domésticos não seria grande dificuldade.

-Gosto dos meus com cobertura de glacê... anote...e chá.

Draco bateu o copo na mesa, quase ninguém percebeu, mas como Goyle quase sempre lhe dava espiadelas naquela direção, entendeu e disse estupidamente.

-Não tem chá.

-Dez dias.- Bullstrode completou.

-Certo.

-Certo.

A luz azul voltou quando eles acenaram em acordo, era realmente um contrato bruxo, além de ser um jogo imbecil, era perigoso e que tinha que ser pago, estava se arrependendo. A manipulação era total... e quando Thomas conseguiu fazer Lina lhe prometer um strip começou a sentir-se muito enrascada, não que Lina fizesse grande resistência... mas depois disso cada papel que saía lhe dava arrepios. Quando Nott forçou Montague sair pulando num pé só dizendo Eu amo a McGonagall usando só cuecas achou que a coisa podia ter contornos sádicos doentios, felizmente Goyle desistiu. Um direito adquirido depois que o nome saía como devedor mais de uma vez... com ele Catherine também saiu, dizendo que ia esperar para cumprir o acordo sigiloso com Montague no banheiro dos garotos. Bullstrode havia negociado que pintaria as unhas de Lina sem saber que seu castigo era um simples "declame um poema", e ficou muito irritada consigo mesma.

A garrafa de cerveja cuspiu "Parkinson" e para seu imenso desgosto a de vinho cuspiu "Snape".

-Ofereço um contrato sigiloso de quinze termos.- disse Parkinson.

-Quê?!

-Simples, discutiremos depois em sigilo quinze termos com validades variadas...

Não, não ia trocar um por quinze... pensou seriamente.

-Castigo.- disse seguramente.

-Parkinson sorriu.

-Última chance... dez termos.Duas semanas...

-Castigo.

-Fazemos oito termos com duração de um mês.

-A menos que seja minha alma nesse papel, eu prefiro o castigo.- disse sorrindo.

-Certo...- disse Parkinson abrindo o papel.

Raven engasgou, " beijo" era o que estava escrito. Os rapazes fizeram exclamações de desgosto.

Só percebeu que estava com a boca aberta quando se forçou a engolir... bom, certo, lhe ocorreu que não havia especificação de onde...

Mas pelo jeito Parkinson também percebera, quando se levantou ela disse.

-Deixa eu ver quantos... onde...

-Eu digo quem.- disse exasperadamente.

-É justo, não está especificado.- disse Thomas esperançoso.

-Só diz Beijo.- disse seguramente.- É só um.

-Certo.- disse Zabini- é só um Pan.

-Tá certo... de língua...- ela sorriu.- Em quem Ren? Eu digo onde.

Ia se ferrar... devia ter escolhido onde, se bem que Parkinson ia mandar beijar quem? Filch? Não, escolheria alguém, eca, não ia beijar o traseiro de Goyle por exemplo... então subitamente percebeu o óbvio.

Parkinson não ia querer um beijo em lugar suspeito ia?

-Justo que seja em você.- disse.

Parkinson que sorria ficou séria uns segundos e então estendeu o pé.

-Capriche na língua nos meus dedinhos Ren... Certo?

-Certo. Tire o sapato.- disse- eu não vou tocar mais que o necessário. Não está no contrato que tenho que descalçar seu sapato.

-Certo... concordo-disse Parkinson.- Estou esperando um beijo molhado Ren...- disse ela estendendo o pé quadrado.

Agora lhe ocorrera a maldade final.

-Erga o pé... não diz no contrato que eu tenho que me abaixar.

Parkinson fez uma careta, Draco e Lina riram.

-Ela te pegou.- Draco disse.

-Não me importo...- disse Parkinson, se levantando em cima do sofá, sentando no encosto e erguendo a perna.

Segurou o pé da outra e lembrou que havia coisas piores... já tinha passado por coisas piores... (42) Percebendo o olhar de Thomas levantou um pouco mais a perna da outra, lembrando quando tocou com a língua o primeiro dedo, das lesmas que Rony vomitou no segundo ano.(43)

Quase dois minutos, e parou quando escutou um gemido na sala.

Parkinson estava com uma cara estranha e vermelha.

Soltou o pé sem aviso... lembrando da cara de Thomas sorriu.

-Pan... espero que essa não seja minha calcinha... mas se for, pode ficar tá?- disse puxando a Sinergia da mão de um Nott abobalhado.(44)

A outra arregalou os olhos e abaixou a perna, já que a saia muito curta expusera mais que o tecido preto, Pansy quase rosnou.Mas Raven já tinha dado as costas engolindo o copo todo da bebida no afã de se livrar do gosto da outra.

Draco lhe deu um olhar divertido. Bullstrode estava salvando a colega que parecia ter enjoado ou perdido a capacidade de falar.

-Continuando...

A garrafa de cerveja cuspiu "Snape", olhou para o papel que saiu da garrafa de vinho e uma letra desenhada e clara dizia "Malfoy".

-Ai de mim...- Draco disse teatralmente.

O pequeno pergaminho que saiu do vaso e parou na sua mão tinha a mesma letra do pergaminho que saíra da garrafa de vinho... Raven sorriu.

-O que você oferece, mulher má.- Draco disse num suspiro fingido.

-Deveres de três matérias por um mês.- disse calmamente.

O sorriso de Draco diminuiu e ele pareceu mais sério.

-Abusivo...- ele bateu os dedos no queixo pontudo.- Outra oferta?

-Certo, teimoso.- disse sorrindo.- Cinco matérias por um mês.

Draco a olhou fixamente, compreendo que a coisa não seria tão fácil.

-Castigo...- disse intrigado.

Sorriu bondosamente.

-Eu gosto de você Draquíinho...- dando um aperto na bochecha um pouco rosada pela bebida.Escutando os outros rirem- E que tal voltarmos a três um mês e meio?

-Eu posso oferecer... – Draco começou mantendo a calma.

-Não pode, não aceito nada fora dos meus termos.

-Eu não fiz minha oferta...

-Cinco um mês...- disse cantarolando.

-Castigo- Draco disse sério.

-Certo?

-Certo.- ele confirmou ainda sério.

Draco viu-a abrir o pergaminho com um sorriso de gato que pega o rato... viu a própria letra e escutou Nott e Zabini rindo ás suas costas... mas manteve a compostura, na medida do possível.

-Pegou ele...- riu Lina.

-Certo, você é meu escravo por uma semana a partir de agora...- Disse se controlando para não rir,-certo, elfinho loiro...(45)

-Quê?!- Draco arregalou os olhos escutando os outros gargalharem.- ISSO...

-Escravos não reclamam! Certo elfinho loiro... encha meu copo e pegue aquele pufe para eu colocar meus pés, nananaão... sem magia.- disse quando ele pôs a mão no bolso já puxando a varinha.

Draco grunhiu algo enquanto os outros riam e puxou o pufe em seguida enquanto recomeçavam o jogo ele lhe passou o copo cheio.

-Bom elfinho loiro.

Draco fez uma careta.

* * *

O jogo prosseguiu enquanto o sono alcoólico os pegava, e um e outro ia saindo, por fim, restando apenas Raven, Draco, Bullstrode e Lina, Bullstrode acabou por pegar Raven e numa óbvia demonstração de fidelidade a Parkinson que continuava irritada em um canto, conseguiu a encurralar em um pedido estranho.

-Certo?

-Certo.

-Então pode ir pegar agora.

-Draco... pegue pra mim...

-É você, que tem que ir pegar...

-Tá bem.- disse se erguendo, sentando-se tonta e enfim se levantando.

-Estou indo... mil poções e encantos de amor, não é? Sessão reservada...

Mila e Pan sorriram uma para outra enquanto olhavam a morena meio zonza indo para a saída enquanto Draco meio sonolento, parecia não perceber a movimentação estando encostado na poltrona e virado para o fogo.

Pansy ia se levantar e oferecer para levar Draco para o quarto quando a morena lá da porta parou e as olhando soltou um riso frouxo.

-Ah, é muita tolice minha... sair assim sozinha... cadê o meu elfo loiro?- ela riu de novo.- Dracoo... anda! Junto! Vem!

-Eu não sou um crupe Raven!- Malfoy disse despertando e olhando para ela.

-Anda logo Malfoy!

-Estou indo mulher má!- Draco levantou passando a mão pelo rosto. (46)- Estou fora do jogo, pago depois Lina.

A outra apenas roncou.

Pansy e Bullstrode olharam o casal sair pela entrada enquanto Draco reclamava e Raven ria.

-Hum...- Bullstrode olhou para Parkinson.- Ops...

-Merda.- disse Parkinson se levantando.

-Hum... não é boa idéia segui-lo, você sabe como ele fica... Sinergia?- disse sorrindo.

-Vou dormir, e ver se esqueço o dia de hoje!- a outra saiu trotando escada acima.

-Humpf... Lina... LINA! Vamos dormir... acabou! Não esqueça que você tem que tirar a roupa pro fedelho do quinto ano amanhã!

-Cala a boca Bulls... hum... minha cabeça...

-Anda!- Disse Emília jogando as garrafas e os papéis do vaso no fogo.

O colégio estava mergulhado em um silêncio sepulcral... nada se movia naquela madrugada de domingo, nem sequer os fantasmas eram visíveis... os dois andavam arrastando-se em direção a biblioteca.

-Como você me meteu numa dessas.- Draco rosnou, agora mais consciente.

-Era só fazer minhas lições de casa... não reclama...

-Espera eu pegar a Bullstrode, ela quer o quê? Que sejamos expulsos?

-Ela quer um livro... só isso.- disse e bocejou.

-Biblioteca, nessa hora, nossa como você é boa negociadora.

-Você estava dormindo... não enche elfo!

-Pára de me chamar de elfo! É... é...

-Humilhante?

-Desrespeitoso!

-Tá bom, Draco... não estressa.

-Como assim não estressa, estamos...

-Eu sei! EU SEI!

-Não grita! Se Filch nos acha... ou, ou...

-Severo?

Draco suou frio, não queria nem imaginar ser pego por Snape andando com sua sobrinha bêbada por aí.

-Covarde...

-Não é questão de ser covarde... só de não se meter em apuros gratuítamente...

-Nossa que desculpa...

-Coragem é para aquele bando de grifinórios!- Draco rosnou.-Coragem é pra quem pretende morrer jovem e de um jeito horrível.

-Certo...

-É verdade!

-Você está falando alto Draco...

-Qual o livro mesmo?- perguntou Draco quando chegaram ás portas da biblioteca.

-Ah... era... era... ah...

Draco olhou-a abobalhado, enquanto ela abaixou a cabeça, levantou, pôs o dedo sob o queixo, passou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes...

-Raven...

-Brincadeira!- disse empurrando as portas e entrando na biblioteca.

-Eu nunca mais vou deixar essa garota chegar perto de um copo de sinergia...- murmurou.

Estava andando pela biblioteca, lembrando das vezes que entrara furtivamente por ela no segundo ano, sentia-se bem, feliz e animada... pulou a corda da sessão restrita e começou a procurar.

-Ah...Mil poções e encantos de amor... mil poções e encantos de amor...mil poções e encantos de amor, ela podia ter dado o autor...

-Como?- Draco perguntou.

-Mil poções e encantos de amor...

Draco soltou um riso expontâneo, pôs a mão na boca e balançou a cabeça.

-Essa é a piada mais antiga que existe...

-Como assim?

-Certo e se eu te pedir para procurar chifre em cabeça de hipogrifo, ou pedir um pouco de queijo lunar, Ren?

Baixou o braço e olhou o loiro encostado em uma das estantes lhe olhando, mãos nos bolsos e cara de incredulidade divertida.

-Não existe não é?- perguntou desapontada.

-Não.-Draco disse de modo divertido.

-Que merda!- disse e chutou a estante.

-Se você faz questão de pegar uma detenção, continue a chutar estantes, até alguma azara...

Um miado os fez gelar... Draco virou-se para a porta que haviam deixado aberta.

-Droga... é a Norra.- Raven disse baixo.

Apenas sentiu Draco agarrar seu pulso.

-Vem por aqui, há uma passagem...

Seguiu-o... contornando as estantes de transfiguração, indo até a seção de história... Havia uma pequena sessão sobre estudos dos trouxas numa estante embutida na parede.

Draco agarrou um dos enfeites de madeira e puxou a estante.

A mesma escondia uma porta, a frente um corredor.

-Vai até as masmorras...

-Estudo dos trouxas?- perguntou achando engraçado.

-Ironia do destino...- ele disse a puxando e erguendo a varinha.-Lumus.

Desceram uma escada, chegando a um longo corredor, que achava conhecido.

-Até onde vai essa passagem?

-Desce até as masmorras... eu já disse... vem...

-Espere.

-Raven!- Draco virou-se.

Puxou-o pela camisa atrás de uma tapeçaria, como previra, era um dos esconderijos que conhecia.

Filch estava passando exatamente ali, os dois se encararam nervosos e Draco abaixou a varinha, deixando-os no escuro.

-Droga aquela gata vai nos...

Arregalou os olhos porque o outro colocara a mão na sua boca, segurando-a contra seu corpo.

-Cala a boca Raven... ele pode nos escutar...- Draco disse contra seu ouvido.

Filch passou resmungando, algo sobre lufas-lufas perdidos... Draco soltou-a devagar.

Mas não se moveram.

Draco não queria que ela se afastasse... mas não assumiria isso agora. Raven também não se moveu.

Quando a morena finalmente deu o primeiro passo, não saberia explicar porquê... segurou a mão dela.

Ela se virou e o encarou, parecia corada.

-Ainda não é seguro sair.- disse tolamente.

Queria que Raven ficasse ali, só sabia disso, agora a sós, parecia que tudo era mais confortável assim... confortável talvez fosse a apalavra certa, confortável como não ficava perto de mais ninguém...

Passou a mão devagar pelo rosto da garota a sua frente, tão bela, diferente... deixou que seus dedos, sob o queixo dela, erguessem o rosto um pouco.

Os olhos verdes tremeram atrás das lentes... o bochechas ficando mais e mais coradas.

Tocou os lábios dela, tocou aqueles lábios como se esperasse por aquilo a muito tempo, segurou-a pelas costa, na curva da cintura.As mãos dela estavam em sua barriga, ela o empurrou, não forte, mas incisivamente.

-Não.- foi que saiu da boca dela um tanto baixo.

Não estava certo. Era o que pensava.

Não estava em seu estado normal, era o que dizia pra si mesma.

-Raven... me... me desculpe.- Disse ele.

O olhou, ignorando completamente o fato de ser Draco Malfoy que lhe encarava, olhos despidos de qualquer maldade, e sim cheios de confusão.

-Não... é... certo...- balbuciou confusamente.

-Quê?- Ele perguntou um tanto abobalhado sem ter conseguido escutar direito.

Mas Raven tinha puxado a tapeçaria com raiva e saído, Draco não podia deixar a situação assim... nem sabia por que tinha que reagir como um idiota perto da outra... por tudo que era sagrado.

-Raven... volte... é por aqui...

-Me deixa!

-Não seja teimosa!

-Mmiauu

-Ah merda...- _'Só faltava isso... uma doida fujona e uma gata dedo-duro'._Pensou irritado.

-Oi Norrinha... boa gatinha...- Ela praticamente rilhou os dentes de raiva.

-Você devia estar na cama Raven... e eu também!

-Norrinha fofa...- ela falou maldosamente.

O animal arrepiou-se e ergueu uma pata cheia de garras.

-Ah seu bicho maligno... TOMA!- "faz tempo que quero fazer isso"

-Raven... você chutou a Norrra! CORRE... o Filch me mata... ele vive querendo pegar um monitor!-disse quando a gata arrepiada disparou pelo corredor em direção a escada.

-Não me puxaa!

-Vem!

-Não me pega no co... merda!

-Você é muito teimosa!

-Tira a mão da minha bundaa!

-Por tudo que é sagrado... cala a boca!

-Ei... é o Filch? Ali atrás?

-Não... por favor...

-Não... é o Pirraça...

-QUÊ?

Draco correu...com Raven sobre seu ombro... mãos... nas pernas rijas.Na verdade só reparou isso quando a parede da sala comunal fechou ás costas deles... ele ofegava e Raven ria... _'Meus braços...'_

Raven escorregou , parando a sua frente... cabelo revirado.

-Estou zonza...- Ela sorriu.-Malfoy... isso foi insano.

-Faz o favor de me chamar de Draco.

-Certo... Draco... insano.-riu.

Draco ficou olhando Raven rir... os olhos verdes um tanto contraídos, os óculos delicados tortos no rosto, o cabelo desarrumado... a boca aberta, os dentes brancos... simplesmente feliz... leve... rindo.

Draco só... queria... finalmente entendera... a puxou... beijou-a.

A boca de Raven era o paraíso... o corpo dela tinha o tamanho certo e encaixou no seu, nem percebeu quando a encostou num sofá.

Fora esquisito e engraçado... só em lembrar da cara de Malfoy quando chutou... na verdade ergueu-a com o pé... nunca chutaria um ser vivo... quando fez madame Norrra pular um tanto... a cara de Malfoy fora tão engraçada...

Seu riso foi interrompido quando o braço lhe puxou forte pela cintura... a mão segurou sua nuca... em seguida...

O mundo sumiu... não, não sumiu, ficou cheio... cheio de sensações, cheio de sentimentos...

De novo... de novo... de novo, não... não... sim.

Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não devia, mas como antes, naquele beco, não queria deixar o outro, não queria deixar o calor dele. Já sabia, mas negava, negava até poucos instantes antes... havia algo em Malfoy que lhe cativara, suas frases, seu jeito, lhe comprara ao lhe carregar no colo, de novo.

Agarrou-se nele como se dele dependesse sua sanidade.

Ou melhor, sua insanidade.

Tentou fingir que o que o ligava ao outro era aquela estranha amizade torta.

Não era.

Não era mais uma criança para não saber o que era desejo.

Não tinha mais inocência para alegar ignorância... aqueles lábios lhe devoravam... um estranho gosto de bebida e vício.

Embriagador, deixou-se conduzir e prensar num sofá, sentindo um vácuo no meio da barriga, que enviava ondas e mais ondas de arrepio até a nuca amparada por aquelas mãos.

Sentiu as mesmas mãos passearem impunes por seus ombros, costas, quadril... coxas.

Sendo menos sutil arranhou as costas dele sobre a camisa.

Ele mordeu sua orelha... sugou o pescoço longo e branco.

Perdição.

Perder-se até o fim, até a última gota de consciência, deixou-se reclinar... tocar, tocou.

Mas não assim, mãos agora, não desse modo totalmente descontrolado.

Desejosamente descontrolado.

Deliciosamente descontrolado... mas quando Draco arquejou diminuindo a intensidade dos amassos percebeu o quanto... o quanto estavam no limiar de algo mais...

-Não Draco...

-Sei...

Não imaginava que ele fosse concordar.

Ambos se encararam, ele encostou a ponta do nariz em sua testa.

-Acho que entendemos bem o que está acontecendo não é?- ele disse levemente ofegante.

-É sabemos...- respondeu com a mesma falta de fôlego.-Melhor irmos dormir, os madrugadores logo vão aparecer.

Draco ficou um pouco mais rosado.

-Melhor esperar alguns... segundos.-ele quase arquejou.

Havia um problema de empolgação... sorriu e o abraçou.

-Prefere... relaxar um pouco?

-Você não tá ajudando...

-Oh...

Ficaram abraçados no sofá... amassados mas felizes.

Cansados, mas despertos.

-Você acha que o contrato vai fazer efeito?- perguntou.

-Não... o pedido não foi válido... hum... não quero pensar agora Raven...

-Não ouse dormir agora.

-Mas estou acomodado num lugar tão bom...

-É, está usando meus peitos como travesseiro...

-É... bom...

-Acho que resolvemos seu problema?

-Mais um pouco...

-Anda logo... você é pesado.

-Eu não sou pesado!

-É sim...

-Não... não me empurra.

-Sai Draco!

-E se eu não sair?

-Draco! Eu ordeno que saia de cima de mim!

Ele pulou imediatamente.

-Maldito contrato!-sibilou corando e tentando se ajeitar ficando de costas e se amaldiçoando ainda mais.- Boa noite...- disse tentando reunir o resto de dignidade e força de vontade para não olhar a tentação ainda jogada no sofá...

-Draco...

-Hum?

-Boa noite...

-É.Boa noite...

Subiu as escadas, sem olhar para trás e xingando a si mesmo.

Não reparou na garota que se ajeitava devagar e pensativamente.

* * *

UFA! Esse foi um parto... mas valeu... odiei a brincadeira, mas uma amiga insistiu, tá aí... sei lá, devia ter sido a da garrafa mesmo... não gostei.Em resumo como demorou muito pra sair... ficou uma ECA! Desculpem.

Parei no meio os comentários... mas lá vai:

1. Isso que é análise fria da situação...  
2. Ronald Weasley e sua habilidade premonitória atacando de novo...  
3. Ronald Bilius Weasley e seu repertório educado...  
4. Hermione Granger e mais uma análise fria e racional das paixões humanas...  
5. Pela primeira vez na vida... Hermione vê apenas o óbvio!  
6. Hahá... toda a alteração de humor no encontro foi explicada... Raven estava literalmente na TPM!  
7. Depois de muitas fic mostrarem Zabini loiro, moreno, ruivo, finalmente sabemos que ele é negro! Afro descendente... ou que nome politicamente correto eu poderia acrescentar... BlackPower é o máximo!  
8. Ih! Olha só... se ofendeu... quem te viu e quem te vê, Harry...  
9. Momento de inspiração poética...  
10. Pernas branquinhas né? E depois diz que o Zabini é despudorado...  
11. Chocolate né... Garota na TPM é doida por chocolate.  
12. Love´s in the air…  
13. Se isso não é ciúme eu não sei o que é!  
14. Draco Malfoy inseguro... fofo não é?  
15. Draco preocupado, mandão... fofo, fofo, fofo!  
16. FOFO!  
17. Crabbe e Goyle mostrando, ineditamente, um pouco de iniciativa. Quem disse que não há novidade em fic´s tipo clichê?  
18. MAS...  
19. Isso também é FOFO!  
20. Olha a vontade de Pansy de ajudar...  
21. Tá Xonado... não adianta negar...  
22. Prefiro em inglês... fica estranho assim né?  
23. Nossa isso é que é revolta, hein? Ou é despeito?  
24. Cínica...  
25. Rony não entendeu o cinismo.  
26. Tom acusatório.  
27. Há... tipão sonserino acionado!  
28. Stress em nível máximo!  
29. Toque discreto?  
30. Rede Radiofônica Bruxa... o que pensou que era? Rebeldes? Eca!  
31. Que deprê.  
32. Dá pra imaginar o que o povo tava fazendo...  
33. Ui! Ela morde... cuidado Draco!  
34. Certo, se não conseguisse nem isso, seria um caso perdido!  
35. Imagine a cena, casal dançando e a garota puxa a bochecha dele... acabou o romantismo no mundo! Além que fazendo essa cena toda só dançando dois e dois...  
36. Desconversando porque pisou no pé dela... que feio...  
37. Na verdade é um doloroso esforço de concentração para não meter a mão na carne abaixo...  
38. Draco fim de festa já sem gravata, oh, SEXY!  
39. Errado porque se ela fizer isso a fic fica sem graça...  
40. O lado sonserino já mordendo...  
41. Perdedora.  
42. Não sei não, picada de Basilisco e umas Cruciatus X Pé da Parkinson... páreo duro!  
43. Imagem mental errada!  
44. Não sei o que é melhor... o desgosto de Parkinson ou Raven enxaguando a boca com o copo do Nott.  
45. Vai pagar pela arrogância... mas elfinho loiro? Matou ele!  
46. Digam se não parece um casal.  
UFA²!!!!


End file.
